Días de Sol
by Silver Princess.SP
Summary: Los hijos de Hermione y Draco se han enamorado. Un secuestro que les obligará a trabajar juntos después de años sin verse. ¿Cómo reaccionará Hermione ante la llegada de Draco? ¿Y su marido y sus amigos? Dr/Hr
1. Hace sol

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen a J.K Rowling exceptuando algunos que aparecen a lo largo del fic que he creado yo.

**_Cosas que debéis saber antes de empezar a leer:_**

_**Marco temporal: **_La historia se sitúa años después de que termine la guerra. El epílogo se mantiene y todo lo que ha sucedido en Hogwarts cuando los personajes estaban allí; pero adaptándolo a la historia que vivieron en sexto curso Draco y Hermione y cómo ésto les afecta en el presente.

Eso es todo, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**"Días de Sol"**

Capítulo 1: _"Hace sol"_

_"Lo que el padre calla, sale a la luz en el hijo; y a menudo, he encontrado desvelado en el hijo el secreto del padre" _**(Friedrich Nietzsche)**

Cerró el puño en torno al papel que llevaba en la mano y miró hacia la puerta al escuchar unos suaves golpes en ella. Sonrió. Sólo su hija llamaba a la puerta, su hijo, sin embargo, siempre entraba sin avisar a su despacho.

-Pasa, cariño -

Una chica pelirroja de unos dieciséis años de edad se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Estás ocupada, mamá? -

-No - negó la mujer. -Siéntate -dijo mientras le indicaba con una mano que se sentara en el sillón de cuero negro situado frente a su mesa al mismo tiempo que abría un cajón y depositaba en él, el papel que llevaba en la mano, ocultándolo de la visión de su hija.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Preguntó la adolescente mientras miraba a su madre a los ojos.

Hermione la miró y frunció el ceño. Rose nunca, jamás preguntaba si podían hablar, simplemente comenzaba a preguntar cosas hasta que conseguía la información que deseaba. Que preguntara aquello era realmente extraño.

-¿Ocurre algo, Rose? - Observó como la chica se mordía la esquina del labio inferior sin saber si debía hablar o no. Un gesto nervioso que había heredado de ella. -Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿verdad? - Sonrió cuando vio como su hija asentía con la cabeza y se levantó para acercarse hasta ella.

Rose levantó la vista que hasta ese momento había estado fija en sus manos para mirar a su madre apoyada en la parte delantera de la mesa, justo delante de ella.

La observó durante unos segundos. Aquella mujer de cabello castaño rizado, ojos color miel y sonrisa bondadosa, era su madre.

-¿Rosie? -

La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró a los ojos, unos ojos que en aquel momento estaban cargados de preocupación. Inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces cuando lo que se espera de tí no es lo que tú realmente deseas hacer? -Preguntó siendo abstracta.

-Pido consejo -Respondió la mujer convencida, sin saber a dónde quería llegar la joven.

-¿Y si no puedes? -Preguntó la pelirroja sin apartar los ojos de los de su madre.

Hermione parpadeó confundida.

-Siempre podrás pedirme consejo a mi, cariño. Sabes que intentaré decirte lo que opino con total sinceridad -

Rose suspiró.

-De acuerdo... ¿Qué harías si desearas algo con toda tu alma pero supieras que todo el mundo va a decir que eso está mal, que no es lo mejor para ti? -

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad, rezando para que su hija no se diera cuenta, cuando la imagen de un recuerdo la asaltó de repente. No sabía de qué iba todo aquello. No era frecuente que Rose se dedicara a preguntar sin tener un objetivo detrás; pero tampoco era habitual que hiciera preguntas tan parecidas a las que se había hecho ella misma a su edad. Entrecerró los ojos, excudriñándola.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo? -

La mujer vio como su hija inspiraba profundamente y tragaba en grueso antes de hablar, como si la boca se le hubiera quedado seca.

-Estoy... - Hermione alzó las cejas esperando que continuara hablando -Estoy enamorada... y no puedo estarlo... - añadió aprovechando el momentaneo estado de estupefacción que presentaba su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó contrariada y comenzando a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

-Nadie lo aceptaría... -

Hermione levantó la cabeza para enfocar a su hija sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué has dicho? -Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Que nadie lo aceptaría... mamá ¿Te encuentras bien...? -Preguntó la joven reparando en el tono blanquecino que había tomado la cara de su madre.

Pero Hermione ya no le prestaba atención. Hacía mucho que había dicho aquellas palabras, hacía demasiado tiempo que esas mismas palabras pronunciadas por sus propios labios la habían condenado a vivir sin el hombre al que más había amado en toda su vida.

_"Nadie lo aceptaría..."_

Las palabras se arremolinaban en su cabeza haciendo que recordara un nombre, un solo nombre: Draco Malfoy.

Salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su hija con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la idea que acababa de cruzar su mente.

-¿Cómo se llama? -

Rose la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué...? -preguntó confundida.

-¿Cómo se llama el chico, Rose? -Preguntó de nuevo alterada, sujetándola con fuerza por los brazos.

-Scorpius Malfoy... -murmuró Rose sorprendida por la reacción de su madre. Hermione Weasley se caracterizaba por ser fría y lógica, no por mostrarse tan alterada por nada aparente.

-No... - Gimió soltando a la pelirroja -Él no... - repitió negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón negro situado tras la mesa.

Rose frunció el ceño preocupada, se había esperado un grito; tal vez, un _"¿te has vuelto loca hija?" _pero no se había preparado para ver a su madre ponerse pálida como la cera y al borde del desmayo.

-Mamá, ¿te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Rose acercándose a su madre.

Hermione la miró como si acabara de reparar en que su hija continuaba estando allí.

-Sí... -Murmuró - Déjame sola, por favor... - Pidió.

Rose miró durante unos segundos a su madre preguntándose por qué le había sentado tan mal aquella noticia. Sabía que sus padres y sus tíos nunca se habían llevado bien con los Malfoy, pero también sabía que de todos ellos, su madre era la que siempre hablaba menos de ellos y la que, de vez en cuando, intercedía cuando sus tíos y su padre comenzaban a despotricar, concretamente de Draco Malfoy. Era normal que le sentara mal, pero no que le afectara tanto como si le hubiera dicho que Tom Riddle había vuelto de la tumba.

Suspirando, asintió en dirección a la mujer sentada y se encaminó hacia la puerta con aquellas dudas en la cabeza. Se encontraba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de su madre llamándola desde su posición la detuvo.

-Rose... será mejor que no le digas esto a tu padre, de momento... -

Sólo cuando vio que su hija mayor asentía y salía del despacho se permitió soltar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo apenas sin darse cuenta. Sabía que Rose se había alarmado con su reacción; no lo había indicado de ninguna manera, por supuesto pero ella lo sabía como sabía que aquello iba a traer horribles consecuencias. Nerviosa todavia, centró su vista en el cajón situado en el lado derecho de la mesa donde momentos antes había dejado un trozo de papel, su última carta hacia ella.

Lo desdobló y lo volvió a leer.

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos hubieras dejado intentarlo?

Por cierto, mira por la ventana... hace sol...

Firmado: DM"

Respiró profundamente, no hacía falta que mirara por la ventana, ese día, como aquel día en el que le llegó la carta, hacía sol...

* * *

**Bueno chicas, sé que llevo tiempo sin actualizar " El regreso del pasado" pero como ya dije allí, no he estado muy bien de salud y cuando por fin me recuperé tuve que estudiar para los exámenes, solo quiero decir que sigo viva y que esa historia continuará en muy breve espacio de tiempo.**

**Espero que mientras tanto os guste este fic que se me acaba de ocurrir :)**

**Dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga este capítulo continuaré con la historia o no.**

Asi que los **reviews** diciendo que os ha parecido seran bienvenidos :)

**Con mucho cariño  
**

****Silver Princess****


	2. Comenzando a despertar

Capítulo 2: _"Comenzando a despertar"_

_"Cuando el sol se eclipsa para desaparecer, se ve mejor su grandeza" _**(Lucio Anneo Séneca)**

Observó como la puerta que daba al patio delantero de la casa de sus abuelos se cerraba con un golpe seco. Suspiró no pudiendo evitar que la culpa le envargara cada célula de su cuerpo, cada poro, cada centímetro de piel.

Habían ido a comer a la Madriguera con sus abuelos y el resto de la familia, como todos los domingos, cuando en medio de la comida su tío George le había preguntado si ya tenía novio. Las diferentes reacciones se habían ido sucediendo.

Había mirado a su madre que se había quedado totalmente pálida, esperándo su contestación. Había sentido la mirada interrogativa y casi furiosa de su padre y había escuchado la intervención de su primo Albus alegando que si ella tuviera novio él lo sabría, y puesto que él no sabía nada, ella no tenia pareja.

Tendría que darle las gracias a Albus por aquello.

También había escuchado, posteriormente, como su padre se interesaba por el cambio repentino de humor de su madre y tras no recibir una respuesta concreta había preguntado tres veces más provocando que su madre se enfadara y diera aquel portazo al encaminarse hacia el pequeño lago que tenían sus abuelos; dejando a todos los presentes desconcertados.

Cogió la servilleta de tela y se limpió la boca con ella y tras pedir permiso a su abuela para levantarse, subió despacio las escaleras hasta llegar a la antigua habitación de su tía Ginny.

Entró y cerró la puerta. Sonrió levemente al ver el viejo poster de las Holyhead Harpies pegado en la pared del fondo. Inspiró hondo. Siempre le había gustado la habitación de su tía, en especial el olor que allí había: una mezcla entre lilas y ese ambiente a antigüedad.

Contuvo una carcajada. Si su tía la escuchaba decir que su habitación olía a antigüedad estaba segura de que la mataría, la cortaría en trocitos para luego tirarlos al pequeño lago y que se los comieran los animales extraños que veía su amiga Luna; o eso era lo que le había dicho una vez a su padre cuando se había metido con ella.

La alegría le duró poco, sólo lo que tardó en venirle a la mente lo que había sucedido durante la comida. Bufando se tiró sobre la cama y cerró los ojos recordando la conversación que había tenido con su madre hacía más de una semana. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. No podía alejar la culpa que sentía. Desde que su madre se había enterado de que estaba enamorada de Scorpius, actuaba de manera extraña. Se mostraba esquiva con la mayoría de la gente, como si no quisiera que nadie la mirara a los ojos durate demasiado tiempo, por miedo a que descubrieran un secreto, y estaba segura de que no era el secreto que ella le había confesado. No, era algo mucho más profundo, más hiriente, era un secreto suyo, su secreto. Pero sobre todo aquello, lo que más la hacía sentirse culpable era que su madre pagaba su preocupación con la persona que más cerca se encontraba: su padre.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría pero no hizo caso y continuó con los ojos cerrados.

-Lárgate, Albus... -murmuró cuando escuchó como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo.

-Vaya... Es la primera vez que alguien me echa de mi propia habitación -dijo la persona que había entrado, divertida.

Abrió los ojos para mirar a su tía más pequeña, su tía favorita. Ginny Weasley, ahora Ginny Potter seguía conservando la figura que había encandilado a demasiados chicos para gusto de su padre. El cabello pelirrojo, recogido en una coleta que no llegaba a atrapar todos los mechones, le daba un aire alegre a su cara y los ojos marrones seguían conservando el brillo alegre e ingenuo de la niñez.

Sonrió levemente desde la cama y se movió hacia un lado para dejarle espacio y que pudiera sentarse.

-Todo esto es por un chico ¿no? - preguntó mientras se tumbaba al lado de su sobrina.

-No es sólo un chico... -murmuró con la vista fija en el techo.

-Oh. ya veo... - murmuró sorprendida Ginny -te has enamorado...-

Rose giró la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

-Cariño, sabes que nos parecemos más de lo que la mayoría de la gente cree - explicó Ginny dándole con su dedo índice un golpecito en la nariz, provocando que Rose sonriera -y sabes que no me refiero solamente al físico, soy tu tía pero te pareces más a mi que a tu propia madre, el color del pelo, de los ojos... pero también nos parecemos muchísimo en la manera de pensar, puede que tengas la inteligencia de tu madre, pero la forma de pensar es sin duda de los Weasley.-asintió convencida -Bien, ahora dime ¿De quién te has enamorado? -

-Antes quiero que me prometas que no le dirás nada a papá, ni a Harry... - pidió la joven.

-Prometido -Aceptó Ginny poniendo una falsa mueca de seriedad y alzando la mano derecha.

-Es Scorpius Malfoy... -Susurró temiendo que Ginny tuviera la misma reacción que su madre.

-Vaya... así que es eso... -Murmuró Ginny pensativa.

-¿El qué es eso, Ginny? - preguntó Rose extrañada.

-¿Ehh? -preguntó abstraida -No, nada, nada... -dijo con rapidez. -Creo que será mejor que bajemos, estarán preocupados por ti. - añadió incorporándose.

-Tía Gin, -la llamó mientras se levantaba de la cama. Continuó cuando vió que la mujer se giraba para mirarla con una sonrisa -¿Por qué no estás enfadada? -

Ginny alzó las cejas.

-¿Debería estarlo? -preguntó sonriendo.

-Bueno... -dijo la menor pensativa - todos los demás pondrían el grito en el cielo si se enteraran y en cambio tú... tú te ries...- dijo desconcertada.

Ginny estalló en carcajadas.

-Rose, eso es porque yo sé lo que es sufrir por amor, si es a él a quien tu corazón quiere, no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo. Podrás intentar amar a otras personas, podrás incluso casarte con ellas pero ese amor, si es verdadero, no desaparecerá ni siquiera cuando tú, después de años, creas que ha desaparecido, sólo necesitarás una mirada, sólo una, y volverás a quererlo más que a tu propia vida. -

-¿Tío Harry, es tu amor... es tu amor verdadero? -preguntó emocionada.

Ginny sonrío y le tocó con la mano la mejilla.

-Sí, yo tuve suerte -al ver como su sobrina se emocionaba ante la idea añadió -pero debes entender una cosa, Rose. No siempre se consigue estar con esa persona toda la vida,y no tenerla te puede causar un dolor y un sufrimiento mayor que si te enviaran un arsenal de crucciatus, sin embargo si es esa persona la que tiene que estar contigo, tarde o temprano regresará a tí de eso puedes estar segura. -Sonrió al ver los ojos iluminados de Rose. -¿Bajamos?- preguntó tendiéndole una mano.

Cuando Rose la tomó, salieron de aquella habitación abrazadas.

* * *

No muy lejos de la Madriguera, Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre una roca situada en las orillas del pequeño lago.

Inspiró hondo. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. No quería volver a ver a Draco Malfoy, le daba miedo verlo por si volvían a aflorar los sentimientos olvidados, no estaba preparada para encontrarse cara a cara con él, lo había evitado durante años, sonrío con irónia, y sin embargo ahora su hija mayor venia a enamorarse de su hijo. Negó con la cabeza, aquello era una locura, sí, una auténtica locura, pero no por eso iba a dejar que su familia se rompiera.

Los recuerdos pertenecían al pasado, a un pasado que ella había enterrado bajo una gran losa, y a los que no se permitía acceder jamás.

Miró hacia el cielo. Hacía sol de nuevo...

_"Sonrió al escuchar la puerta de la sala común de los premios anuales cerrarse, pero no apartó la vista de la ventana que daba a los terrenos._

_Sonrió aún más y cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de él apresando su cintura y un beso detrás de la oreja._

_-¿Qué haces, preciosa? -Escuchó que preguntaba en voz baja._

_-Observando los terrenos, me gusta el reflejo del Sol sobre el agua del lago -murmuró no queriendo romper el momento._

_Draco con un movimiento rápido la giró para quedar cara a cara._

_Hermione sonrió y posó sus brazos en su cuello paseando sus dedos por su nuca sintiendo como a cada caricia el chico se estremecía, y antes de que él dijera algo, como que mirar el sol era algo absurdo, se puso de puntillas y lo besó lentamente. Sin embargo él no tenía en mente un beso precisamente casto._

_Sonrió dentro del beso cuando escuchó como Hermione emitía un gemido ahogado de sorpresa. Le gustaba besarla hasta que las mejillas le quedaban sonrojadas y terminaba jadeando por la falta de aire._

_Sólo cuando consiguió aquello se separó con besos suaves de sus labios, sin distanciar sus cuerpos más de lo necesario._

_-¿A qué ha venido eso? -Preguntó Hermione una vez hubo recuperado el aliento.-_

_-A que te quiero y quiero que cada vez que mires el sol me recuerdes y recuerdes este momento... -dijo con la voz algo ronca._

_Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le decía que la quería, se lo había demostrado, cierto, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Sonrió y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Draco. Fue un beso mas suave que el anterior, un beso en el que él la dejaba guiar, en el que se dejaba guiar por ella._

_-Yo también te quiero, Draco -murmuró a unos milimetros de sus labios con su frente apoyada en la de él. _

_Y así en aquella posición se prometió a sí misma que cada vez que viera el Sol se acordaría de él y de que la amaba."_

Se levantó con rapidez de la roca, no queriendo recordar nada más. Debía pedirle perdón a Ron, después de todo él siempre había estado cuando lo había necesitado, amándola sin saber que aún luchaba contra él, contra su recuerdo, contra el pasado de su esposa que desde hacía algo más de una semana había comenzado a despertar.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí teneis un regalito que para algo es mi cumpleaños, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;D **

**Otra cosa: **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, si tenéis cuenta os contestaré con un replay porque va contra las normas contestar por aquí...

Y ya sabéis, dejad reviews si queréis que la historia siga su curso

Con cariño.

****Silver Princess****


	3. Horas para recordar

Capítulo 3: _"Horas para recordar"_

_"Solo de esto se ve privado hasta Dios, de poder hacer que no se haya producido lo que ya está hecho."_** (Agatón)**

Llamó al timbre de la puerta cuatro veces seguidas, creando una suave melodía que evidenciaba que era ella. Suspiró mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriera, tenía la llave, desde luego, pero nunca le había gustado presentarse en aquella casa sin avisar, no al menos mientras tuviera tiempo para hacerlo.

Esperó mientras escuchaba pasos acelerados desde el interior y sonrió cuando con un movimiento rápido la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un chico rubio, alto y de cuerpo atlético. Su edad, dieciséis años.

-¡Madrina! -exclamó al ver a la mujer morena situada frente a él mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

-Hola Scopius -saludó devolviéndole el abrazo -¿está tu padre, cariño?- preguntó mientras entraba por el hueco que su ahijado había dejado para que entrara.

El joven asintió mientras la conducía hacia el gran salón de la mansión donde su padre se encontraba leyendo unos informes mientras bebía de vez en cuando un poco de café de una taza que tenia sobre la mesa, frente a él.

Sonrió al ver al frío Draco Malfoy, educado para mantener siempre unos modales exquisitos, sentado con una pierna debajo del trasero, rodeado, casi ahogado por la cantidad de pergaminos que había sobre el sofá de cuero y en los que intentaba concentrarse, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, sin demasiado éxito.

Una vez Scorpius hubo desaparecido, tosió para captar su atención, dándose por satisfecha cuando él alzó la mirada y sin decir nada apartó algunos pergaminos para que pudiera sentarse.

Pansy Parkinson lejos de sentirse molesta por el saludo, o mas bien por la falta de él, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente y tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla y comprobar tras unos segundos que Draco no iba a ser el primero en hablar decidió comenzar ella misma con la conversación que la había llevado hasta allí.

-¿Y bien? -al ver que el hombre alzaba la cabeza y la miraba sin saber a qué se refería con aquella pregunta continuó- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -

Draco rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-Haré lo mismo que he hecho los últimos dieciséis años, Pansy. -Dijo con voz cansada.

La morena parpadeó dos veces sin saber a que se refería.

-Me quedaré aquí, trabajando e intentando olvidar que hoy es su cumpleaños y negando el hecho de que mi hijo, se haya tenido que enamorar de su hija - dijo con frustración y sin llegar a entender del todo como su hijo podía haberse fijado, no en la hija de Hermione, sino en la hija de Weasley, de ese maldito pobretón que le había robado a la persona a la que más había querido en toda su vida, exceptuando a su hijo.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el sillón cubriéndose con el brazo derecho los ojos, cansado. Estaba cansado de los recuerdos, del pasado ese en el que había sido feliz a pesar de las discusiones con su padre, a pesar de Voldemort, de los mortífagos, de todo... A pesar de todo había sido feliz porque tenía lo único que le importaba, lo única persona por la que en aquel momento hubiera dado su vida si con eso conseguía que ella fuera feliz.

Sonrió interiormente con ironía. Y lo había hecho. Había sacrificado su felicidad, su vida para que ella no tuviera que enfrentarse a sus amigos. Ella le había pedido que se alejara y él lo había hecho, por primera vez en su vida no había pensado en él primero.

Posteriormente había seguido con su vida. Se había casado con la mujer que su padre había buscado para él; Astoria Greengrass, una mujer fría, calculadora, una descendiente de mortífagos. Una mujer incapaz de amar a su propio hijo. Por eso se habían divorciado cuando Scorpius apenas había cumplido los dos años, él se había quedado con el niño y ella había regresado a Francia sin preocuparse nunca más por el hijo de ambos.

Aún recordaba a aquella mujer, no porque la hubiera amado, jamás lo había hecho, sino porque era todo lo opuesto a Hermione. Él sabía que Hermione era una buena madre, lo había comprobado la primera vez que había llevado a Scorpius al andén. Hablando con su hija, abrazándola y acariciándola con cariño.

Por eso siempre había intentado demostrarle su amor a su hijo. Scorpius, a pesar de tener el amor de su padre, de su abuela Narcissa y de su madrina Pansy, ademas del que algunos de los, todavia, amigos de su padre como Blaise y Nott le demostraban, jamás había sentido un abrazo, una caricia de su madre y Draco sabía que nunca la sentiría.

Pensó en Rose Weasley, la chica de la que su hijo había tenido que enamorarse, todavía no lo creía, era algo demasiado extraño, demasiado irreal. Recordaba a la perfección el momento en el que Scorpius se lo había confesado. Había necesitado sentarse de la misma incredulidad que lo había embargado, creía que era una broma, pero cuando había mirado a los ojos grises del chico y éste le había repetido sin reparos que quería a la chica pelirroja, lo había comprendido, y muy a su pesar, él no iba a ser como su padre. No iba a ser como Lucius Malfoy; lo había jurado en el momento en que había perdido a Hermione y lo había vuelto a jurar cuando se estaba casando con Astoria, él no iba a interferir en una relación que solamente concernía a su hijo y a la mujer que eligiera, él no iba a provocarle a su hijo el dolor que él había padecido por culpa de su padre y de sus ideales.

Sin embargo, Pansy no estaba allí porque Scorpius la hubiera llamado, Pansy en aquel momento estaba allí por él, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, la necesitaba. Pansy desde siempre había sido su mejor amiga, su hermana, una hermana en la que poder confiar, a la que poder pedir consejo siempre. Aquel día era el cumpleaños de Hermione y Pansy lo sabía, al igual que él, por eso no había querido dejarlo solo.

Habían pasado ¿cuantos? ¿quince? ¿veinte años? desde la última vez que había celebrado un cumpleaños junto a Hermione y en todos y cada uno de esos años Pansy se había presentado en su casa por la mañana temprano exigiendo que la invitara a pasar el día allí porque quería disfrutar de su ahijado. Sin embargo, él sabía la verdad, Pansy no quería dejarlo sólo aquel día y era algo que sinceramente agradecía mucho.

Pero aunque agradecía su compañía odiaba el momento de la pregunta, esa pregunta que le hacía cada año, cada cumpleaños; ¿Qué vas a hacer?. Con aquella pregunta su amiga no quería saber que iba a hacer durante el día, no. Con aquella pregunta Pansy pretendía saber si aquel año, como todos los anteriores iba a enviarle algo a Hermione y a pesar de que la respuesta siempre era la misma, también sabía que terminaría haciendo totalmente lo contrario a lo que había pensado en un principio, siempre terminaba enviándole algo, y Pansy lo sabía, así que no necesitaba contestar nada más, no necesitaba especificarle que sí iba a enviarlo, y no necesitaba decirle qué era; porque ni siquiera él lo sabía hasta el momento en que llegaba la hora, su hora, la hora de ambos, la hora en la que se permitían pensar durante unos segundos en el otro. Recordaba perfectamente como habían llegado a aquel acuerdo.

_"-No quiero que te vayas -_

_Hermione bufó fastidiada. Era la décima vez que Draco repetía aquello._

_-Voy a irme, quieras o no, Draco, necesito ver a mis padres, ya sabes que mi madre me mandó una carta en la que decía que mi padre estaba algo extraño y si podía ir estas Navidades haber si así conseguía que se relajara un poco. No puedo quedarme -explicó la castaña de nuevo, estaba cansada de tener aquella conversación y estaba cansada de discutir aquello, porque cada vez que lo hablaban terminaban enfadados._

_-Pero... -Intentó continuar el chico pero un dedo de Hermione en sus labios hizo que se mantuviera callado._

_-Escúchame... -le interrumpió y al comprobar que Draco se mantenía callado, continuó. -Voy a estar de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta. ¿De acuerdo? -preguntó a pocos centímetros de los labios del joven._

_Draco bufó. Hermione sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas, sabía como convencerlo y utilizaba la intimidad y la protección que les otorgaba la habitación de los premios anuales, para ello._

_-De acuerdo... -aceptó el chico de mala gana mientras alzaba su mano hasta rozar la mejilla de Hermione, sonriendo cuando ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto._

_-De acuerdo... -repitió ella mientras se acercaba para besarlo. -Quiero que hagamos algo... -murmuró cerca de sus labios._

_Draco alzó una ceja mirándola._

_Hermione negó con la cabeza para despejarse al sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas._

_-Quiero que pienses a las doce del mediodía en mi... yo pensaré en ti... -Draco entornó los ojos - sé que es una tonteria... pero... -dijo con la mirada gacha. _

_Draco la sujetó por la barbilla para levantarle la cara y hacer que lo mirara._

_-Tú nunca dices algo que sea una tonteria, preciosa... -Hermione parpadeó dos veces antes de sonreír y pasarle las manos detras de la cabeza._

_-Te quiero... - susurró con una suave sonrisa._

_Draco no contestó, sólamente se dedicó a besarla. Hermione no dijo nada, no necesitaba que le dijera que la quería. Se lo demostraba todos los días."_

-¿Me estas escuchando? -Draco parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos. Pansy suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Te estaba diciendo que si quieres otro café, ese debe estar helado... - dijo con una mueca.

Draco asintió, y mientras Pansy desaparecía por la puerta que daba a la cocina, como si realmente estuviera en su casa no pudo evitar sonreir. A su amiga lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento era si a él le apetecía un café, lo que realmente había preguntado era si se encontraba bien, bien como para desear tomar un café.

Suspiró, Pansy Parkinson tal vez no iba a cambiar en la vida, pero sinceramente eso era algo que tampoco le importaba demasiado.

* * *

Cogió el cepillo de encima del tocador y comenzó a pasárselo por el cabello con movimientos lentos. Ensimismada fijó su vista en una fotografía que se encontraba justo al lado del lugar donde momentos antes había estado el cepillo. Suspiró. En ella aparecía ella misma junto a Ron, ambos vestidos elegantemente, ambos vestidos de novios.

Cerró los ojos momentaneamente. Siempre había escuchado que una boda era el momento más feliz que vivía una persona hasta ese momento, sin embargo para ella había sido un día más. Un día en el que había tenido que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no salir corriendo de la pequeña iglesia y dejar allí plantados a todos, especialmente a Ron.

Desde pequeña había estado soñando con el día de su boda, y siempre había imaginado que sería en un lugar en medio del campo, en una ermita con olor a sacristía y a azahar, una boda íntima, con muy pocos invitados, los amigos íntimos de toda su vida...

Había imaginado a Harry bailando con Ginny, a la Señora Weasley nerviosa correteando de un lado a otro, a su padre emocionado, con la mirada fija, los ojos brillantes y aguantando el tipo... A Ron, con un par de copas de más y repartiendo abrazos...

Y había visto al novio aguardando nervioso delante del altar con miedo a que ella no llegara. Había soñado que Draco ocuparía ese lugar, pero todo había sido de forma totalmente diferente...

Abrió los ojos. Draco no había ocupado el lugar reservado para el novio en el altar, Ron no había sido el padrino de la boda y la celebración no había sido realizada en una pequeña ermita en el campo, sino al lado de la Madriguera.

Todo, absolutamente todo había resultado distinto. Su madre alguna vez le había dicho que cuando soñabas con una boda significaba que se acercaban tiempos de prosperidad... Negó con la cabeza. Ella nunca había creido en los refranes...

Observó a través del espejo como la puerta de su habitación conyugal se abría dejando paso a su marido. Sonrió tratando de mostrar una alegría que no sentía, cuando él la miró.

-Cariño, nos están esperando abajo... -Dijo Ron mientras se posicionaba detrás de ella y colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la mujer, observándola a traves del espejo.

-En seguida bajo... -contestó Hermione levantándose inmediatamente del sillón, impidiendo que Ron la siguiera tocando. -Baja tú primero, por favor... -

-De acuerdo... -aceptó el chico mientras volvía a acercarse a ella para darle un beso en los labios pero Hermione giró la cabeza hacia la derecha provocando que el beso se lo diera en la mejilla.

-No tardo... -dijo la castaña antes de que a Ron le diera tiempo a decir algo.

Ron tomó aire con pesadez y sin decir nada salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Maldita sea... -susurró tirando el cepillo sobre la cama, nada más cerrarse la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama, con pesadez y se pasó la mano por la frente en un vano intento para despejarse un poco y alzó con rápidez la cabeza al escuchar un suave picoteo en la ventana cerrada.

Se acercó con paso ligero al ver lo que llevaba el animal y, echando una rápida mirada a la puerta para comprobar que estuviera cerrada, abrió la ventana, dejando entrar a la pequeña lechuza rojiza, que se posó sobre su mesilla de noche y estiró la pata para que cogiera la rosa blanca que llevaba.

Sonrió con tristeza mientras cogía con delicadeza la hermosa flor acercándosela a la nariz para olerla, y despacio la pasó por su mejilla hasta alcanzar los labios donde la besó con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas salieran. Sabía de quién era el regalo. Draco siempre le enviaba algún regalo por su cumpleaños y sólo él sabía que las rosas blancas eran sus favoritas, ni siquiera Ron, ni sus hijos sabían que adoraba aquel tipo de flor.

No lo había dicho jamás, pero aquellos regalos eran el recordatorio que le quedaba para demostrar que alguna vez había tenido una relación con Draco Malfoy.

Aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho la primera vez que le había regalado una rosa de aquel tipo, después de que ella le preguntara por qué era blanca.

_"Es blanca porque el blanco representa la luz, y tú eres mi luz en medio de la oscuridad en la que vivo. Cuando me siento perdido o solo, sé que solamente tengo que observarte para saber que estás conmigo, para saber por quién debo aguantar..."_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y fijó su vista de nuevo en la flor que sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué no apareciste el día de mi boda y me pediste que no lo hiciera? -

Sintió como otra lágrima se deslizaba por su cara. Sabía la respuesta. Si Draco hubiera aparecido en su boda, ella no habría dudado un segundo en irse con él y dejar a Ron plantado. Y Draco sabía que si hubiera hecho aquello, ella posiblemente hubiera perdido a sus amigos y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

Hermione se pasó la mano derecha por las mejillas para secar las lágrimas. Draco Malfoy, que se suponía que era una persona fría y calculadora. Una persona que hacía lo que fuera para conseguir sus planes, un Slytherin traicionero; había demostrado con hechos y no sólo con palabras que la amaba, que lo que más le importaba era que ella fuera feliz y eso era bastante más de lo que había hecho ella por él.

Se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama sabiendo que haría esperar todavía más a los invitados cuando escuchó las campanadas del reloj antigüo de su bisabuela que se encontraba en la planta de abajo, marcando una hora en punto, marcando las doce del mediodía.

* * *

**¡Fin del tercer capítulo!**

**Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, o por lo menos entretenido : )**

**Como avance puedo decir que próximamente sabremos algo más de la relación de Scorpius y Rose.**

**Y solamente me queda dar las gracias a esas maravillosas personas que consiguen que sonría solamente por ****escribir un review**

**Muchas gracias a****:** Amil-aiel, Ami Malfoy, Amia, crazy grils, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Abril, MakiMalfoy.

**¡Un besito!**


	4. Tu sangre y mi sangre

Capítulo 4: _"Tu sangre y mi sangre"_

_"El vínculo que une a tu auténtica familia no es de sangre, sino de respeto y goce mutuo"._** (Richard Bach)**

Sonrió mientras se acercaba al pequeño lago de sus abuelos. Seguramente si Lily la viera diría que su cara mostraba una sonrisa de estúpida enamorada. Su sonrisa se amplió, eso era algo que le traía sin cuidado. Lily no sabía lo que era estar enamorada, aunque dijera lo contrario. Era cierto que su prima había sufrido por un amor no correspondido pero aquello no implicaba que tuviera que odiar a la gran mayoría del sexo masculino. ¿Verdad?

Se tumbó sobre la hierba, húmeda por la llovizna de la noche anterior. Siempre le había gustado el olor a humedad, a tierra mojada. Recordó a su hermano Hugo. Hugo odiaba la lluvia, decía que era demasiado fría, que era como si el cielo llorara y volviera todo triste. Negó con la cabeza mientras inhalaba aquel olor, Hugo no sabía que a ella lo que le gustaba de la lluvia era que limpiaba todo, purificaba el ambiente. Tal vez el cielo de verdad lloraba, pero a ella su madre siempre le había dicho que llorar no era malo, que llorar liberaba a una persona.

Tragó con dificultad al recordar a su madre. Mantener una relación con Scorpius estaba causando que su madre estuviera cada vez más y más extraña y que discutiera constantemente con su padre. No pudo evitar que la culpa se adueñara de ella como llevaba haciéndolo todo el mes. Quería contarle la verdad a su padre, siempre se lo había contado todo, pero cuando le había vuelto a mencionar el tema a su madre, ésta había cambiado de conversación o simplemente había hecho como si no la escuchara.

Bufó mientras se cubría la frente con el brazo derecho y desaparecía el último resquicio de la alegría que la había embargado al estar casi toda la tarde con Scorpius. Necesitaba hablar con su padre, contarle que tenía novio y que ese novio era hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Se levantó decidida de la hierba. Sí, le contaría todo a su padre y lo haría en ese mismo momento.

* * *

Tragó saliva intentando tranquilizarse para que las lágrimas no lograran salir de sus ojos. No soportaba más aquella situación. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, desesperada. Hacía un mes que sabía de la relación que Rose mantenía con el hijo de Draco, y no había sido capaz de mencionarlo ni siquiera una vez delante de Ron. Negó con la cabeza mientras sentía que las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Discutía con él constantemente, por todo, ya fuera porque llegaba demasiado temprano a casa o demasiado tarde, daba igual. Le desesperaba la actitud que tenía últimamente Ron, y no era que hubiera cambiado en algo a la que siempre había mantenido en los años que llevaban casados, era ella la que había cambiado o más bien la que no lo había hecho.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa de color cerezo que tenía en su despacho, cansada. Pero inmediatamente se incorporó al escuchar dos toques rápidos en la puerta y ver la cabeza de Kristen aparecer por ella.

Con un movimiento rápido se retiró de las mejillas las lágrimas y la miró.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con la madre de la chica desaparecida –Dijo con una suave sonrisa la joven.

Hermione asintió y se levantó del cómodo sillón mientras inspiraba aire intentando que Kristen no se diera cuenta de que tenía los ojos hinchados.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la rubia mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta con señal de impaciencia.

Se encogió de hombros.

-He tenido días mejores… ¿vamos?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la salida del despacho.

Kristen asintió sin decir nada más. Si Hermione quería hablar con ella, la buscaría.

Hermione la miró por el rabillo del ojo agradeciendo que su amiga no preguntara nada más sobre el asunto. Sonrió levemente mientras se acercaban al ascensor. Kristen Harrison era la ayudante del fiscal que se encargaba de enviar a Azkaban a los peores engendros de la sociedad, aquellos a los que ellos se encargaban de capturar.

Kristen era un año menor que ella, y apenas se llevaba dos meses con Ginny, pero a pesar de su corto tiempo trabajando junto a ellos había ganado más casos que su superior directo en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí.

-¿Qué se sabe de la madre? –preguntó Kristen una vez que se encontraban dentro del ascensor, solas.

Hermione suspiró. Hacía dos días que había desaparecido una chica de dieciséis años, era la segunda en una semana, y ellos no tenían ni una pista, ni una sola huella, nada. Harry estaba que se subía por las paredes, no paraba de recibir llamadas del Ministro y si por si eso fuera poco, las noticias que difundía la prensa los dejaba a todos los que estaban llevando el caso como unos incompetentes.

Desde luego no sería a ella a la que le gustaría estar en esos momentos siendo la jefa de la unidad.

Suspiró antes de contestarle a Kristen.

-Dejó a la chica en su casa mientras iba a comprar al Callejón Diagon y cuando volvió, ya no se encontraba allí-

-¿No os ha dicho nada más?- Preguntó la rubia alzando las cejas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando nos pusimos a interrogarla anoche, le dio una crisis de ansiedad y su marido nos pidió amablemente que nos fuéramos de allí y que volviéramos hoy. –Kristen frunció el entrecejo.

-No tendríais que haberos ido –Dijo mientras salían del ascensor.

Hermione la miró a los ojos verdes con las cejas alzadas.

-Tampoco podíamos hacer mucho más… no podíamos traérnosla aquí para interrogarla sin tener nada que demostrara que tiene algo que ver con la desaparición –

Kristen bufó mientras salían a las frías calles de Londres.

-Maldita sea… ¿Quiénes fuistéis? –preguntó mirándola.

-Al hotel donde están hospedados los padres, Harry y yo. –Respondió –Ginny y Ron se quedaron en la casa con los de científica, ya sabes que algunos artilugios muggles son muy buenos para descubrir huellas. -

Kristen asintió conforme.

-No me puedo imaginar lo que estará pasando la pobre mujer -Interrumpió Hermione tras unos minutos de silencio. –Si hubiera sido Rose, me estaría volviendo loca –puntualizó con pesar.

-Lo sé… Es repulsivo que chicos tan jóvenes desaparezcan –confirmó Kristen antes de que su móvil comenzara a sonar.

Hermione sonrió levemente al escuchar el sonido de la última canción de moda surgir del teléfono. Aún recordaba cuando hacía ya varios años había propuesto que llevaran todos los detectives de la unidad teléfonos móviles. Kristen y Harry habían aceptado de buena gana porque sabían para que servían, pero convencer a Ron y Ginny había sido algo más complicado.

Frunció el ceño preocupada cuando observó como Kristen palidecía.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó sin darle tiempo a la mujer a cortar la comunicación.

-Han enviado un video al hotel donde se hospedan los padres de Mia Meyers –Hermione la miró esperando a que continuase –Hay una fotografía de la chica siendo apuntada por una escopeta de caza. Al parecer también hay un CD muggle.-

Hermione comenzó a caminar más deprisa hacia el lugar habilitado para desaparecerse.

-Iba todo en una caja. También había un sobre–Antes de que Hermione hablara continuó. –Ginny me ha dicho que los de científica iban para el hotel, les he dicho que esperen a que lleguemos para abrir el sobre. –

Hermione asintió, mientras notaba como todo el color desaparecía de su cara.

* * *

Escuchó como golpeaban a la puerta con suavidad y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada para acercarse a ella.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie en el descansillo. Estaba a punto de cerrarla pensando que se trataba de una broma cuando descubrió a sus pies una caja de cartón con su nombre en la parte superior. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar una vez mas que se encontraba totalmente sola y se agachó para cogerla.

La sostuvo con cuidado y se metió dentro de la casa. Despacio la posó sobre la mesa del comedor. Suspiró. Aquello no tenía buena pinta. Con rapidez fue a su habitación y cogió unos guantes de látex que se puso con un chasquido mientras se acercaba de nuevo al comedor.

-Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí… -murmuró mientras abría las solapas de la caja con cuidado.

-Mierda –murmuró mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y echaba un puñado de polvos flu.

-¡Casa Malfoy! –gritó antes de arrodillarse e introducir la cabeza en el fuego verde.

Mientras, encima de la mesa en el interior de la caja una carta sobresalía de entre los demás objetos. Una carta con unas letras.

"_No serán felices mientras sus sangres corran por sus venas" _

Al lado, dos chicos; un chico rubio y una chica pelirroja sonreían divertidos mientras miraban a la cámara.

* * *

-¡Papá! –lo llamó mientras lo veía descender por las escaleras con el pelo aún húmedo por la ducha recién tomada. –Necesito hablar contigo… -

Ronald Weasley bajó las escaleras con rapidez mientras se aseguraba de que llevaba la varita en su sitio junto a una pistola que utilizaba en caso de no poder sacar la varita por presencia de muggles. Se acercó a su hija y la besó en la frente.

-Cielo, debo irme… - y era cierto. Había pasado por casa para ducharse y no habia estado ni cinco minutos allí cuando su hermana lo había avisado de la llegada de una caja. -¿Es muy importante? – preguntó mientras se colocaba la cazadora.

Suspiró cuando vio que Rose negaba con la cabeza.

Se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros mientras doblaba las rodillas para quedar a su altura.

-Rosie te prometo que esta noche cuando vuelva hablaremos ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-De acuerdo –afirmó la joven poco convencida.

Ron la abrazó durante unos segundos y se encaminó después hacia la chimenea.

-Papá… -lo llamó de nuevo Rose antes de que soltara los polvos flu.

-¿Si, princesa? – Pregunto Ron alzando la vista para mirarla.

-Te quiero… - Ron sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero, preciosa. Te prometo que esta noche hablaremos… -afirmó de nuevo antes de desaparecer entre las llamas.

Rose suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

Aquella noche su padre se enteraría de todo, y ella también.

* * *

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Sé que he tardado en subirlo pero estoy de exámenes… para no variar…**

**Espero que os haya gustado, esta vez no añadido flash back pero en el próximo habrá más de uno.**

**¿Qué significan las cajas? ¿Quién las envía? ¿Una chica que ha desaparecido? ¡Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo! **

Gracias por los reviews a: **Amil-ahiel**, **Abril** (Gracias por dejarme siempre un comentario) , **maring, MakiMalfoy**, **twilighter girls, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Ami Malfoy** (muchas gracias por tan extenso comentario),** Amia** (sigue con esos comentarios tan largos! Me encantan! ), **Diluz,** y a **Nimue-Tarrazo.**

**Un saludo, Silver Princess.  
**


	5. Tuya, mía

Capítulo 5: _"Tuya, mía"_

_"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede convertir en realidad."_** (Oscar Wilde)**

Miró la foto que tenía entre las manos con preocupación y asombro. Rose Weasley tenía los mismos ojos que Hermione, tal vez un poco más claros pero el brillo que aparecía en ellos al sonreírle a su hijo y después a la cámara, era idéntico.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

Draco apartó la mirada de la foto y alzó una ceja mientras sus ojos grises se clavaban en la cara de Pansy.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó negándose a aceptar su ayuda.

Pansy lo miró.

-Oh, venga, no tan ingenuo como para pensar que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sin saber quien me ha enviado eso ¿verdad? – Draco forzó una sonrisa torcida y Pansy abrió los ojos sorprendida. - ¿Lo creías? Lo creías… -aformó esta vez intentando entender como algo tan absurdo se le había pasado por la mente a su amigo.

-Y te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados, Pansy –Cuando vio que la joven iba a protestar de nuevo, continuó – es asunto mío, se trata de mi hijo -añadió con frialdad.

Pansy frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? -le preguntó extrañada – vas a decirme ahora mismo si piensas avisar a Granger o no -añadió tajante mientras se levantaba del lugar en el que estaba sentada y cruzaba los brazos por encima del pecho, como una niña enfadada.

Draco la miró. Hubiera sonreído al ver el gesto si no estuviera tan preocupado por Scorpius.

-No te voy a decir nada, Pansy. No te metas en esto -añadió pasándose una mano por la frente para retirar los mechones que habían caído hacia los ojos.

-Así que no me vas a decir nada -Dijo Pansy decepcionada y enfadada a partes iguales. –Tal vez, "gran padre", Scorpius sea tu hijo –Draco entrecerró los ojos al escuchar como lo había llamado. – pero he cuidado de ese chico desde que nació, se puede decir que soy lo más parecido que tiene a una madre y lo quiero como si realmente fuera hijo mío –Draco alzó una ceja ante aquello - así que no te atrevas a dejarme de lado en todo esto porque te juro que como lo intentes vas a terminar nadando con el calamar gigante ¿me he expresado con suficiente claridad? – Sin dejar que Draco contestara, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la chimenea, mientras él la miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Piénsalo y cuando decidas contármelo, estaré en mi casa – Y sin más, desapareció lanzando un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea.

Draco suspiró. Pansy se había enfado y con razón. Genial.

* * *

Parpadeó mientras observaba como Ginny, con las manos enguantadas iba sacando y colocando sobre la mesa que había en la habitación donde estaban alojados los Meyers, las distintas cosas que contenía la caja que habían dejado en la puerta.

Observó la mesa. En la esquina izquierda Ginny había colocado la foto en la que aparecía una joven Mia Meyers, de apenas unos dieciséis años mirando asustada a la cámara. Desvió la vista de los ojos implorantes de la chica y frunció el ceño al ver un mapa desplegado con un círculo en color rojo limitando una zona. Alzó la vista hacia Harry que observaba el sobre que hasta hacía un momento había contenido el disco en el que estaba grabado el video, junto a la carta que había mandado el secuestrador.

-¿Qué pretende decir con el mapa? –preguntó Kristen extrañada.

Fue Ron el que contestó desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras examinaba el disco desde distintos ángulos.

-Puede ser desde la zona en la que se encuentra la chica, hasta donde vive ella, o incluso hasta la zona del próximo ataque… -comentó distraídamente.

-¿Crees que puede ser un secuestrador en serie? –Preguntó Hermione que entraba en aquel momento por la puerta abierta.

Ron apartó la vista del disco y la miró mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No hay que descartarlo tan pronto -se limitó a decir mientras seguía escudriñando el disco en busca de alguna huella.

-¿Dónde has dejado a los Meyers? –Preguntó Harry al verla aparecer sola, cuando momentos antes había bajado con los padres de la chica a la cafetería del hotel para que la madre se tomara una infusión.

-Están con Tess, ha llegado hace un momento… -

Harry asintió. Tess Gordon era la psiquiatra que trabajaba a tiempo casi completo con ellos. Ella se encargaba de tranquilizar a los familiares de las víctimas y de examinarlos por si detectaba algo en su comportamiento que a ellos se les había escapado, no sería la primera vez que un familiar que aparentaba estar afectado era el que se encontraba detrás de todo el asunto. No se preocupó por los Meyers; mientras estuvieran con Tess estaban a salvo.

-No hay nada más en la caja -informó Ginny mientras la dejaba encima de la mesa, al lado de las cosas que en aquel momento habían pasado a ser consideradas como pruebas.

-Bien –asintió Harry –echémosle un vistazo a esa carta –añadió mientras la cogía entre sus manos enguantadas.

Harry frunció el ceño al leer la primera línea.

-Léela en voz alta –lo instó Kristen desde su posición, al lado de Hermione.

Harry suspiró antes de comenzar a leer.

"Querida Hermione…"

-¡¿Qué? –Ron vocalizó lo que los demás estaban pensando, especialmente una Hermione con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. -¿Cómo que querida Hermione? –preguntó alterado mientras intentaba quitarle la carta a Harry de las manos.

-¡Ron! –Lo llamó Ginny. Éste la miró enfadado –cállate y déjale que continúe ¿quieres?-

Harry comenzó a leer la carta de nuevo.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que probablemente ahora estarás preocupada y asustada pero no quiero que lo estés. Si he hecho todo esto ha sido por ti. Eres una chica mala, no debes mentir ¿Es qué no sabes lo que le ocurrió al chico aquel que mentía sobre la llegada del lobo?_

_No quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo. _

_Llamaré a las seis en punto, para daros instrucciones y que así recuperéis a Mia. Mia, un nombre precioso ¿Verdad? Sobre todo cuando significa tuya..._

_Sólo hablaré con Hermione, y para cuando llame, Draco Malfoy debe estar allí._

_Se despide: tu incondicional servidor."_

-¿Qué Malfoy tiene que venir? –preguntó Ron cerrando los puños hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos.

-¿Cómo vamos a localizarlo? –preguntó Ginny ignorando a su hermano y mirando a Harry –Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está, ni a que se dedica…-

Harry miró a Hermione comprobando que estaba completamente pálida. Le extrañó que fuera Ginny la que se encontrara detrás de la silla donde momentos antes Kristen la había obligado a sentarse y no fuera Ron el que ocupaba ese lugar, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó Kristen insegura–¿No es ese que procedía de una familia de mortífagos y se convirtió en auror desafiando a todo el mundo? –

Harry asintió con seriedad.

-Era uno de los mejores según tengo entendido… -dijo Kristen de nuevo mientras Ron fruncía el ceño.

-Lo era… -Afirmó Ginny con un asentimiento seco de cabeza.

Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera, último regalo de sus padres y después a Harry.

-Son las cinco, Harry, hay que localizarlo- dijo sin atreverse a pronunciar su nombre -si no, esa chica morirá –

Harry asintió y la ira de Ron no se hizo esperar.

-¿Sabéis lo que estáis diciendo? Es Malfoy, ¡por Merlín!, ya no trabaja en esto y en mi opinión, que esté perdido por ahí es lo mejor que nos ha ocurrido en la vida –

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque éste de espaldas no se dio cuenta.

Harry lo miró serio.

-No voy a poner a esa chica en peligro deliberadamente sólo porque no nos guste que Malfoy regrese -dijo mirando a Ron, después se giró hacia Ginny –Llama a Tonks y dile que averigüe donde está.-

Ginny asintió mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil.

-¡No la llames! –Todos miraron a Ron por el tono imperativo que había utilizado.

Ginny miró a su marido con una ceja enarcada.

-Hazlo –murmuró éste antes de mirar a Ron. –Ron, soy yo el que da aquí las ordenes ¿entendido? –preguntó enfadado.

No le gustaba sacar a relucir que era el superior, pero en momentos como aquel, cuando después de haberlo hablado, alguno de los de su equipo decidía hacer lo que le parecía, saltándose a la torera sus órdenes, debía recordarles quien estaba al mando.

-Bien… -murmuró Ron fastidiado.

Ginny suspiró y esperó a que Tonks contestara. Al tercer toque contestó.

-Dime pelirroja –dijo como saludo.

-Tonks necesito que busques a Draco -

-¿Qué has dicho? –Escuchó la voz sorprendida de su amiga –¿A Draco? ¿A Draco Malfoy? ¿Mi primo?– Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Sí. Lo necesitamos en el Hotel Gerald antes de las seis –La informó Ginny.

-Gin… –la llamó Tonks -¿Y si no quiere ir? –preguntó.

Ginny suspiró y miró a su hermano que observaba a Hermione alejado de ella.

-Entonces dile que Hermione está implicada en el caso. –murmuró sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Ron que en aquel momento se giraron hacia ella.

-De acuerdo… -contestó Tonks, mientras Ginny comenzaba a escuchar el ruido el teclado del ordenador al ser golpeado por los dedos de la metamorfomaga. –Tened cuidado -

-Siempre –respondió Ginny antes de colgar. –Está en ello. -dijo a nadie en particular

-De acuerdo… -dijo Harry –¿vemos el video y después examinamos la carta? –

Pero Hermione, no lo escuchaba, sus recuerdos habían regresado con una frase de la carta.

"_Mía ¿Un nombre precioso, verdad? Sobre todo cuando significa tuya…"_

_"Entró en la habitación de los premios anuales dando un portazo. Escuchó como a los pocos segundos la puerta volvía a abrirse y se cerraba suavemente. No se giró para mirarlo. Lo escuchó como bufaba y también escuchó sus pasos mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Sintió como los brazos fuertes la rodeaban por la cintura y notó como un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda. Negó mentalmente, debería estar enfadada, debería alejarse de él. ¡Por Merlín! Era Draco Malfoy. Llevaba escrito en la frente "te haré daño" pero en aquel momento no podía apartarse, no porque él la tuviera bien sujeta sino porque estaba segura de que no podría dar un paso sin caerse, las piernas le temblaban demasiado._

_Llevaban un mes así; besos ardientes a escondidas y frialdad en público. Lo cierto era que los besos de Draco quedaban muy lejanos de los tímidos de Victor Krum. Sus besos eran apasionado, bruscos incluso, furiosos; pero que poco a poco se tornaban suaves, lentos y tranquilos, sin dejar nunca que recuperara la consciencia sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Había sentido el corazón golpeándole el pecho con tanta fuerza que casi le causaba dolor y aquello le daba miedo. Auténtico terror. Prefería mil veces enfrentarse de nuevo a Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas que Hagrid tenía el primer año que ella había ingresado en Hogwarts, antes que tener que admitir que le gustaba Draco Malfoy. Negó con la cabeza, aquello era demasiado irreal._

_-Lo siento –Escuchó la disculpa solamente porque su nuca sintió el aliento de Draco al decirla. _

_Suspiró. Era hora de aclarar algunas cosas. Se giró sin romper el abrazo con el que Draco la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo._

_-¿Qué sientes? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos grises con verdadero esfuerzo. Le costaba demasiado mantenerle la mirada, algo que él había descubierto y que le encantaba._

_-Siento, haberle lanzado ese conjuro de piernas de gelatina a Weasley, por mirarte demasiado –dijo sin poder disimular la diversión que se agolpó en sus ojos al recordarlo._

_Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que mentía._

_-¡No lo sientes! –le reprochó dándole un golpe en el pecho. Draco rió mientras fingía que la joven le había hecho daño. Hermione frunció el ceño._

_-De acuerdo, está bien –aceptó –no lo siento.-_

_-¡Maldita sea, Draco! –exclamó mientras se alejaba de él, enfadada._

_El chico bufó sin saber donde dejar las manos ahora que no se encontraban en la cintura de la castaña._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –le preguntó Draco comenzando a enfadarse –¿Quieres que te diga que me arrepiento de haberle hechizado?, ¿o prefieres que vaya y le pida disculpas y le diga que no se atreva a mirarte como lo estaba haciendo porque lo trituraré y después se lo daré de comer al calamar gigante?- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso._

_-¡No me estaba mirando de ninguna manera! - Contraatacó la chica con las manos en la cintura._

_-¡Ya lo creo que sí! –respondió Draco –Te miraba como si fuera a comerte de un momento a otro, y no estoy dispuesto a que ningún hombre mire así a mi… -Draco se calló de repente. _

_Hermione se giró hacia él con un gesto brusco y los ojos como abiertos desmesuradamente._

_-¿A tu qué? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y lo rodeaba por la cintura._

_-A mi nada… -contestó Draco con decisión. –Después de todo tú no eres nada mío ¿no?- dijo mientras Hermione lo notaba tensarse bajo su abrazo._

_Sonrió._

_-Yo no estoy tan segura, Malfoy –Dijo la chica acercando sus labios a los de él –de hecho creo que soy toda tuya… -concluyó divertida antes de besarlo._

_Hermione solamente alcanzó a escuchar un suave "mía" antes de dejarse perder en la sensación que los besos de Draco Malfoy provocaban en ella."_

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Kristen pasándole una mano por delante de los ojos.

La mujer parpadeó.

-¿Si? –preguntó.

Kristen sonrió.

-Te decía que si me ayudas a conectar el reproductor a la televisión –

-Desde luego… -

* * *

Se miró la camisa y los pantalones negros repletos de ceniza con fastidio. Alzó la mano derecha y con un movimiento rápido de varita se deshizo de toda aquella suciedad. Miró a su alrededor en busca de su amiga que seguramente se encontraría maldiciéndo cada hueso de su cuerpo en algún lugar de la casa.

Entró sin preocuparse de encontrarse en una casa que no era la suya, después de todo había pasado demasiado tiempo allí junto a Scorpius y Pansy. Suspiró cansado. Había actuado como un imbécil y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias, si Pansy no quería volver a hablarle en la vida estaba en todo su derecho.

Miró hacia la entrada de la cocina al escuchar pasos que se acercaban. Pansy apareció con una ceja enarcada, el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho y una taza de chocolate para ella en la mano derecha y otra con té en la mano izquierda para él.

-Pansy… -comenzó.

-¿Sabes? –lo interrumpió mientras se sentaba en el sofá color canela –el té se enfriará y con el chocolate sucederá lo mismo. Me niego a tomármelo frío –dijo negando con la cabeza provocando que algunos mechones oscuros se soltaran del moño. Draco la miró y sonrió levemente mientras tomaba asiento.

-De acuerdo… -aceptó el hombre –no podemos dejar que el té se enfríe.-

Pansy sonrió antes de dar un trago a su delicioso chocolate. Draco había ido allí a disculparse, pero ella no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Había estado junto a Draco desde antes de lo que podía recordar. Él siempre había estado cuando más lo había necesitado y ella también lo había estado para él. No necesitaba que Draco Malfoy de disculpara para saber que estaba arrepentido de cómo había actuado.

Sonrió con suavidad al recordar que Blaise había dicho una vez que eran como hermanos. Ellos habían eliminado el _"como"_ de la afirmación.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta la puerta. Abrió con la mano justo al lado del lugar donde guardaba la varita y soltó un suspiro al reconocer a quién estaba delante de ella.

-¿Tonks? –preguntó sorprendida y con los ojos negros abiertos desmesuradamente.

-Hola Pansy –contestó la metamorfomaga con una sonrisa.

Draco apareció sorprendido detrás del hombro de Pansy.

Sin darle tiempo a saludar, Tonks volvió a hablar, esta vez mirando a Draco.

-Tienes que venir conmigo –Draco frunció el ceño –Es probable que Hermione esté en peligro…-

* * *

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Desde aquí os doy las gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis enviado. Siento muchísimo no poder contestarlos ahora mismo pero mañana mismo lo haré. Ahora mismo es que no tengo demasiado tiempo. En el próximo capítulo veréis vuestros niks ¿de acuerdo?**

**Un besito y ¡Sed Felices! **

*Silver Princess*


	6. Lobos y mentiras

Capítulo 6:_ "Lobos y mentiras_"

_"El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera."_** (Alexander Pope)  
**

Definitivamente se habían vuelto locos. Pansy lo miró desde su posición, unos pasos por detrás de él. Draco había salido disparado de su casa ordenándole que se encargara de Scorpius, y que no se preocupara, que regresaría pronto. ¿De verdad pensaba que ella se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin saber que ocurría y sin intervenir?

Negó con la cabeza. Cualquiera diría que Draco no la conocía. Suspiró. Sí, sí que la conocía, si Draco no la conociera no hubiera sonreído cuando había girado la cabeza al escuchar pasos correr detrás de él. Se detuvo segundos después de que el hombre hiciera lo propio, respirando entrecortadamente. Acababan de llegar al terreno habilitado por el Ministerio para desaparecerse.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia el rubio cuando éste le dedicó una sonrisa burlona al escuchar su respiración agitada.

-Ni una palabra, Malfoy -le advirtió mientras se sujetaba el estómago y se inclinaba hacia delante intentando recuperar la respiración –Ni… una sola… palabra… - repitió entrecortadamente mientras se incorporaba.

Draco sonrió con burla.

-Te dije que te quedaras en casa con Scorpius -canturreó.

Pansy se incorporó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh, vamos… no creerías en serio que me iba a perder el encuentro con Granger después de soportarte todos estos años ¿verdad? –Preguntó la chica formando una sonrisa.

Draco se puso serio de repente.

-Ya no es Granger - masculló con los ojos fríos.

Pansy lejos de retractarse de los que había dicho, para desconcierto del rubio, sonrió.

-Sí que es Granger –lo contradijo –Granger sólo llevaría orgullosa tu apellido. Además –añadió antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo –A Granger solamente le sienta bien el apellido Malfoy… - dijo convencida.

Draco alzó una ceja en su dirección.

-Es tan orgullosa y tan desesperante como tú- apostilló la morena.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía levente y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la mujer.

-Anda vámonos o llegaremos tarde -dijo recordando lo que Tonks les había dicho.

Pansy asintió y segundos después desaparecieron sin dejar ningún rastro.

* * *

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? –Preguntó Tess Gordon mientras entraba en la habitación por la que acababa de salir Ron Weasley como una exhalación.

Hermione suspiró al ver entrar a la psiquiatra y se sentó en la silla situada frente a la mesa de Harry, en la había estado sentada hasta hacía un momento.

-Ron se ha enfadado porque… -comenzó a explicar Ginny, pero se calló de repente al darse cuenta de que tal vez aquello no era de su incumbencia.

-Hemos discutido… -la interrumpió Hermione. –Draco está de regreso y él no está lo que se dice contento -explicó al ver la cara de incredulidad de Tess.

-¿Draco Malfoy vuelve al trabajo? –parpadeó incrédula.

Harry asintió mientras le señalaba a la chica un asiento frente a la mesa.

-¿Has descubierto algo? – preguntó Harry dando por zanjado el tema de Malfoy.

Tess inmediatamente, se sentó y abrió el maletín de cuero que portaba con aire profesional.

Hermione la miró; Tess tenía su misma edad, 30 años. Era la psiquiatra de la unidad y era la mejor en su campo. El pelo oscuro lo llevaba cortado un poco más abajo de la línea de la mandíbula y sus ojos marrones oscuros casi siempre hacían que te relajaras.

-Patrick Meyers y Jennifer Meyers parecen la típica pareja americana –Dijo alzando los ojos mientras sacaba unas hojas de su maletín.

-Exceptuando que son brujos, claro -añadió Harry con un amago de sonrisa.

Ginny alzó una ceja pasando por alto el comentario de su marido.

-¿Parecen? –

Tess asintió.

-Ya sabes, familia de nivel medio-alto, la mujer es la perfecta esposa, madre y ama de casa. No trabaja. El padre trabaja en una empresa que se dedica a exportar ropa mágica al exterior, también es el padre perfecto, típico esposo cariñoso. Viven en una casa a las afueras con jardín y tienen un perro; un pastor alemán -

Ginny hizo un gesto de hastío.

-Parece una escena sacada de una película de esas muggles -

-Nadie es tan perfecto –intervino Hermione rodando los ojos.

Tess asintió.

-Exacto. No creo que Mia Meyers haya desaparecido por casualidad. Esconden algo. La madre no ha dejado que su marido la toque y él se muestra frío y reservado -Les informó mientras volvía a introducir los papeles en el maletín.

-¿Qué crees que esconden, Tess? –preguntó Harry.

-No tengo la más mínima idea –dijo mientras se levantaba para marcharse – pero lo descubriré - afirmó segura. -¿Luna continúa en la casa de la chica? –preguntó antes de salir.

Harry asintió.

-Está examinándolo todo, si hay algo en esa casa lo descubrirá –

-De acuerdo me acercaré allí, a ver si descubro algo que los padres no hayan querido contarme. Si me entero de algo os llamaré. - Y con un último movimiento de cabeza abandonó la sala.

-Vaya, veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian - escucharon una voz prepotente proveniente del exterior.

Hermione se puso tensa al instante. Aquella voz había sonado demasiado cerca. Miró en todas direcciones en busca de una salida que no fuera la puerta por la que acababa de salir Tess. Observó la mirada de preocupación que se dedicaron Harry y Ginny y se obligó a calmarse.

"_De acuerdo… que no note que estás nerviosa… no te afecta, Hermione… hace demasiado tiempo, no tiene porque afect…"_

Los pensamientos que en aquellos momentos invadían su mente se vieron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en la puerta. _"¡Maldita sea!"_

De acuerdo, no tenía suerte, jamás la había tenido en lo referente a Draco Malfoy y no iba a comenzar a tenerla ahora.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente sin atreverse a mirar a su espalda cuando vio que Harry se ponía de pie y Ginny lo imitaba. Ella sin embargo permaneció sentada, dándole la espalda a los recién llegados, sin sorprenderse al escuchar la voz de Pansy como un lejano murmullo saludando Ginny.

Sabía de sobra que Pansy acompañaría a Draco hasta el mismísimo infierno si él la necesitaba, por supuesto también sabía que él jamás le pediría que lo acompañara. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde para su gusto de que las voces a su alrededor habían cesado.

Despacio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera en aquel preciso instante y que su nerviosismo no se reflejara en la cara, se dio la vuelta.

Tenía la sensación de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, se obligó a tragar saliva antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

Ojos grises. Ojos metálicos que desde pequeña la habían cautivado y a los que también había temido. Según pudo apreciar, por Draco Malfoy no parecian pasar los años tan deprisa como para el resto de la humanidad. El pelo rubio platino ahora lo llevaba un poco mas largo que cuando lo había visto en el andén acompañando a su hijo. El cuerpo estaba incluso mas curtido y más trabajado que cuando trabajaba con ellos. Y por lo que había podido escuchar seguía conservando ese aire arrogante y de niño prepotente que siempre la había sacado de sus casillas.

-Bienvenidos - se sorprendió al escucharse hablar y se alegró de no haberse quedado como una estúpida sin saber que decir. Extendió la mano derecha hacia Draco como hubiera hecho para presentarse a cualquier persona que acabara de conocer.

Draco arqueó una ceja y sus labios formaron una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione lo miró. Iba a hacer algo. Conocía lo suficiente a aquel hombre y aquel gesto unido al brillo que habían adquirido sus ojos grises no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Un placer… - dijo estrechándole la mano a la mujer al tiempo -Granger -

Hermione abrió la boca levemente, sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía tener la desfachatez de llamarla Granger cuando sabía de sobra que ahora poseía el apellido Weasley? Sin embargo, mientras su mente le exigía que le contestara de forma contundente que ahora se apellidaba de otro modo, sus cuerdas vocales decidieron quedarse mudas.

Apartó la mano como si el contacto con el hombre quemara. No estaba preparada para verlo, mucho menos para estar compartiendo la misma habitación. Suspiró derrotada. No iba a permitir que su trabajo se viera afectado por su llegada, ya había afectado a su matrimonio, a su día a día en casa, pero no iba a permitir que afectara a su trabajo, no por nada era una de las mejores.

-Tenemos trabajo -dijo a nadie en particular, evitando mirar a Draco.

El semblante de Draco cambió hasta ponerse totalmente serio y adoptar una pose profesional.

-Quiero ver lo que contenía la caja – informó.

Harry rodó los ojos sin ofenderse por el tono autoritario del rubio. A lo largo de los años que habían trabajado juntos habían aprendido como mínimo a soportarse y a conocerse algo mejor, lo que no había evitado que discutieran cuando la ocasión se presentaba.

-Se encuentra todo en el departamento de ocultismo -

* * *

Sonrió al sentir la suave caricia sobre su cabeza. Scorpius sabía que aquello la tranquilizaba y aunque ella no le había pedido que lo hiciera, ni siquiera tenía el recuerdo de haberse mostrado nerviosa o contrariada ante él, Scorpius sabía que lo necesitaba.

-¿Vas a contarme de una vez por todas qué ronda por esa cabecita? –

Alzó la vista sorprendida, cambiando de posición en el cómodo sofá para mirarlo.

Suspiró después de pensar en la posibilidad de engañarlo, posibilidad que denegó al segundo después de pensarla. Si intentaba engañarlo, Scorpius la descubriría. Siempre lo hacía.

-Algo en casa no va bien - El joven la observó sin decir nada y sin dejar de acariciarle la zona interior de la muñeca. –Mis padres discuten por todo, por absolutamente todo -Lo miró pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

-Preciosa, las parejas discuten -dijo Scorpius suavemente intentando que comprendiera que por discutir no ocurría nada. Rose negó con la cabeza haciendo que su melena pelirroja se moviera como lo haría la de una niña pequeña en un berrinche.

-No lo entiendes… -murmuró al final mirando la tapicería del sofá. Scorpius frunció el ceño y alargó el brazo para sujetarle la barbilla.

-Entonces, explícamelo… -dijo como quién intenta que le expliquen un problema de lo más sencillo.

Rose lo miró a los ojos y formó una media sonrisa antes de comenzar a explicarse.

-Mis padres siempre se han llevado bien, jamás les he visto discutir –negó con la cabeza como si intentara apartar un mal recuerdo –no, al menos, como lo hacen últimamente. Mi madre está distante con mi padre. Es como si todo lo que mi padre hace estuviera mal, como si lo comparara con otra persona - Alzó la vista para mirar los ojos grises de su novio. –Supongo que es una tontería, pero estoy preocupada. -

Scorpius la atrajo hacia sí y apoyó la cabeza pelirroja en su pecho.

-Rose, no creo que sea una tontería - dijo en tono de reprimenda porque a ella se le hubiera ocurrido que él pudiera llegar a pensar aquello. –Puedes estar todo lo preocupada o asustada que quieras. Es tu familia… -Dijo depositando un beso en su cabeza. - ¿Qué más sucede? – preguntó sabiendo que la chica no le había contado todo.

Rose suspiró vencida. Jamás podría ocultarle nada a Scorpius.

-Creo que la culpable de que mi madre se comporte así, soy yo –Scorpius alzó una ceja, escéptico. Rose continuó –Mi madre se comporta así desde que le conté que estamos juntos -dijo finalmente.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y Rose observó como por un segundo la rabia se apoderaba de ellos y como al segundo siguiente desapareía como si nunca hubiera estado ahi. Le gustaban los ojos de Scorpius, siempre le habían gustado, eran de un color gris que obligaba a la gente a girar la cabeza para comprobar si verdaderamente ese era el color que tenían. Pero más que por el color le gustaban porque podía leer en ellos todas las emociones que su novio tenía. Mirarlo a los ojos era como sumergirse en un mar profundo y turbulento.

Observó como suspiraba.

-Entonces, supongo que tendremos que averiguar porque a tu madre le afecta tanto nuestra relación… -

* * *

-¿A qué se refiere con lo del lobo? –

Pansy se encontraba examinando concienzudamente la carta que los Meyers habían recibido, con las manos enguantadas.

-Cuando era pequeña mi abuela me contaba una antigua historia muggle. – Comenzó a explicarle Hermione. Draco apartó la mirada del mapa situado encima de la mesa de acero. – Trataba sobre un pastor, un hombre que se dedica a cuidar ovejas, -añadió al ver la cara de confusión de Pansy – ese hombre encontraba divertido asustar a los habitantes del pueblo más cercano avisando sobre la llegada de un lobo, comenzaba a gritar desde los pastos diciendo que el lobo se estaba comiendo a sus ovejas –Draco enarcó las cejas con burla. Hermione lo ignoró – Los habitantes del pueblo siempre iban con armas para ayudar mostrando toda su buena voluntad. El pastor hacía lo mismo todas las noches y nuna había ningún lobo por allí, hasta que una noche el lobo apareció de verdad… -

-Déjame adivinar… -La interrumpió Pansy- En aquella ocasión los vecinos no acudieron en su ayuda ¿verdad? –Hermione asintió y Draco rodó los ojos.

-Una historia entretenida, Granger, sin duda – Hermione entrecerró los ojos al escuchar como la había llamado Draco, pero no dijo nada. –pero ¿por qué el secuestrador sabe de esa historia y piensa que estás mintiendo? -entrecerró los ojos exceptico -¿O lo estás haciendo? –preguntó con escepticismo.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, en la sala solamente se encontraban ellos tres; Ginny había ido con Tonks que la había llamado al teléfono móvil, Harry había vuelto para terminar unos informes y de Ron no sabía nada desde que había salido del despacho de Harry dando un portazo.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios habían hecho todos para dejarla sola con Draco y Pansy? Desde luego no era una persona con lo que se dice buena suerte. Tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Sabes con quién está saliendo tu hijo? –preguntó clavando sus ojos marrones en los grises de Draco. Continuó cuando Draco asintió imperceptiblemente – Bien, pues Ron no lo sabe - dijo totalmente serena. Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero la mujer lo interrumpió –Y no va a enterarse hasta que yo lo decida ¿Queda claro? – Preguntó con frialdad.

Draco formó una sonrisa torcida.

-Tal vez seas la mejor aurora del departamento en cuanto interrogatorios se refiere –Hermione entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –consigues que los pobres estúpidos a los que atrapas canten como pajaritos -hizo una mueca burlona –pero olvidas algo, -Hermione alzó una ceja –conmigo no funcionan tus truquitos de "chica dura", fui yo el que te los enseñó ¿recuerdas? –preguntó acercándose a ella.

Hermione alzó la cabeza con obstinación provocando que el poco espacio que los separaba se redujera aún más.

-Dile algo a Ron… dile una sola palabra y desearás no haber regresado –siseó.

Draco sonrió al ver como Pansy salía de la habitación silenciosamente, dejándolos solos.

-Si estoy aquí es porque Tonks se ha presentado en casa de Pansy y nos ha dicho que estabas en peligro -dijo utilizando un tono que indicaba que le estaba haciendo un favor.

-No te equivoques -dijo Hermione sonriendo cínicamente –si estás aquí es porque ese psicópata ha decido que debías estar aquí cuando llamara a las seis, porque sino mataría a la chica –

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor... - Draco se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse de ella y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Se giró antes de salir.

-Y Granger –la llamó –si quisiera decirle algo a Weasley y ponerte en una situación comprometida lo haría, de eso no te quepa la menor duda -Observó como Hermione abría la boca para protestar y añadió –no le diré nada. Por lo menos sobre esto.- Y entonces salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione totalmente desconcertada y sin saber que una persona, había escuchado, escondido, toda la conversación.

* * *

**¡El próximo capítulo dentro de poco! :D**

Lo siento. Siento mucho que haya personas que opinan que una solamente se dedica a escribir historias. Como la gran mayoría sabéis tengo vida propia, estoy estudiando, estaba en exámenes finales, tengo amigos, familia, trabajo…. No puedo estar las veinticuatro horas del día pensando como continuar la historia pero os aseguro que por las noches cuando no puedo dormir imagino que hacer con los personajes, pero hay veces que no es tan fácil. A veces por cansancio, o porque la musa decide desaparecer, no se puede continuar una historia todo lo rápido que se querría.

Os aseguro que lo intento, pero cuando no hay inspiración por mucho que intentes escribir no surge nada que realmente te guste, y si no me gusta a mi ¿Cómo os va a gustar a vosotras?

Por otra parte, hay personas que piensan que me dedico mas a escribir otras historias, pero es que a veces surgen ideas que yo, por lo menos, necesito plasmar. Lo que no significa que haya dejado de lado las demás ¿de acuerdo? =)

Y ahora os doy las gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews, en el capítulo cuatro y en el cinco, de verdad muchas gracias!:D

**Abril, Lea3316, Diluz, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, maniatik girl, Ami Malfoy, maring, ZarethMalfoy, yessilovestomfelton, Amia** (Me encantan tus reviews super largos y tus teorías! De verdad que si!) , **rose malfoy Granger, M.B. Black, Ari Marie Swan-Grangerm, y ASUKA02.**

**¡Un besito!**


	7. Llámame Garret

Capítulo 7: "_Llámame Garret_"

_"El corazón de una madre es el más hermoso lugar para un hijo y el único que no puede perder aún cuando él lleve ya canas. En todo el espacio del Universo sólo hay un corazón como éste."_** (Adalbert Stifter)**

Quince segundos… Faltaban quince segundos para que dieran las seis de la tarde. ¡Dios! Odiaba aquella espera. Tess acababa de terminar de dar las pautas que Draco y ella debían seguir al hablar con el sujeto. Echó una rápida ojeada a la habitación y a las personas allí congregadas. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en la mesa que el pequeño hotel había dispuesto en la habitación de los Meyer.

La madre de la chica, Jennifer Meyer, se encontraba sentada en una esquina de la cama, encogida, sollozante y con los brazos cruzados como si intentara protegerse del dolor que todo aquello le producía.

Por otra parte, el señor Meyer no cesaba de dar vueltas por la habitación y de mirar a todos ellos como si tuvieran la culpa de que su hija hubiera desaparecido. Cerró los ojos un segundo con pesar, tal vez ella sí que tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Suspiró. Después de todo Ron también estaba desaparecido desde la discusión que habían tenido esa misma mañana. Desechó esos pensamientos cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Los movimientos se fueron sucediendo. Miró a Draco mientras el teléfono dejaba de sonar durante dos segundos para volver a sonar de nuevo. Apretó el botón de manos libres cuando observó como Draco asentía en un gesto casi imperceptible. Inspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Soy Hermione… -

-Hola Hermione… ¿cómo estás? –preguntó cordialmente la voz distorsionada procedente del teléfono-

-Estoy preocupada… ehh… - titubeó falsamente -¿Cómo puedo llamarte?-preguntó.

-Llámame Garret –contestó simplemente.

-Bien Garret, estoy preocupada… por Mia… -Hermione miró a Tess, que asintió diciéndole en silencio que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-¿Has cumplido tu parte, querida? –Hermione alzó la mirada enfadada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco que negó con la cabeza, recordándole que no era el momento de sacar a relucir su carácter.

-Sí. –contestó la castaña escuetamente. –Draco Malfoy está aquí. –

-Bien… volveré a llamar en media hora, y para cuando lo haga deberéis estar los dos solos –lo próximo que escucharon en la sala fue el sonido que avisaba que la conexión se había perdido.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó el padre de la joven acercándose a Hermione a una gran velocidad, en opinión de Draco, para la barriga que tenía que mover al mismo tiempo que las piernas. –¡¿Ese loco tiene a mi hija y a usted lo único que se le ocurre decirle es que él se encuentra aquí? – La sujetó por los brazos y la zarandeó mientras Hermione quedaba paralizada por la sorpresa.

La reacción de los miembros del grupo no se hizo esperar. Harry y Ginny se levantaron al momento pero Draco fue el que habló con voz gélida.

-Suéltela ya… o le enviaré al calabozo por agresión hasta que encontremos a ese maldito maníaco… -El hombre miró a Draco que entrecerró los ojos retándole y soltó a Hermione con un gesto rápido.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó el hombre.

Hermione asintió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Si me disculpáis… - y con el asentimiento de Harry salió de la habitación.

* * *

Tonks miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Siempre había sido una patosa, sonrió levemente, una patosa muy buena con los ordenadores. Desde pequeña le había divertido jugar con ellos, a pesar de ser hija de una Black. Le encantaba el sonido que hacían las teclas al golpearlas, el mundo que se abría ante sus manos simplemente sabiendo que tecla debía pulsar. Por eso cuando, después de recibir un hechizo que la había dejado al borde de la muerte, Remus le había propuesto dejar el trabajo de campo y dedicarse a los ordenadores del Ministerio, no se lo pensó dos veces.

Y allí se encontraba ahora. En el centro de información muggle del Ministerio de Magia, intentando crear una base de video con audio a partir del CD que habían recibido de parte del secuestrador de Mia Meyer.

Lo había recibido esa misma mañana de manos de una Ginny mas que enfadada, por no haber podido visionar nada del según ella misma había dicho_ "inútil CD muggle que no sirve para nada"._

Negó con la cabeza. No, ella no diría que los CD's no servían para nada, claro que Ginny no sabía lo que ella de tecnología.

Introdujo el último código que había averiguado y esperó durante unos segundos, observando como la barra de carga iba completándose. Miró fijamente la pantalla cuando la carga se completó y se quedo estupefacta al entender lo que se mostraba ante ella.

Todo lo rápido que pudo, dio media vuelta con la silla giratoria y tras localizar el teléfono, pulsó el número uno, que la ponía directamente en contacto con Harry. Cuando escuchó que él descolgaba, habló sin darle tiempo a saludar.

-Tenéis que venir a ver esto ya…. –

* * *

Necesitaba pensar y despejarse por eso estaba allí. Alzó la vista para contemplar la destartalada casa que desde recién nacido había sido su hogar, su casa. Una casa sin lámparas de siglos y siglos de antigüedad, sin elfos domésticos ni criados que trajeran el desayuno a la cama, sin grandes riquezas ni lujos. Aquel era su hogar, La Madriguera, un lugar en el que a pesar de no estar bañado en oro, había recibido todo el cariño y el amor que todo ser humano necesita para ser feliz.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó como la puerta se abría y su madre, Molly Weasley aparecía por ella con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Ron! –Exclamó sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Hermione? –

Se acercó a su madre forzando una sonrisa y la abrazó. Cómo se alegraba de verla.

Molly correspondió al abrazo algo preocupada. Ron nunca había sido de esos que constantemente están dando abrazos, eso era trabajo de los gemelos, Ron siempre había optado por los regalos sencillos para demostrar su cariño. Sin embargo allí estaba, abrazándola como si no fuera a haber un mañana.

La realidad de aquel pensamiento la golpeó. Ron trabajaba constantemente con asesinos. Se separó de él.

-Cariño, ¿pasa algo? –Observó como su hijo negaba con la cabeza.

-No, yo solamente tenía ganas de verte, mamá.-

Molly suspiró aliviada.

-Está bien, vamos dentro.-

* * *

Se pasó la mano por la espesa melena.

Dios… aquello no estaba bien, pero que nada bien. Sus padres no sólo no se reconciliaban sino que cada vez iban a peor, y ella necesitaba respuestas que nadie quería darle. Le había preguntado a su tía Ginny, hacía tiempo ya, si su padre era el gran amor de su madre. _"Está casado con él, cielo, y os han tenido a ti y a Hugo"_ había contestado ella. Aquello, que cuando era más pequeña, había comprendido como una confirmación por parte de su tía, ahora podía significar todo lo contrario.

El padre de Scorpius también había estado casado con su madre y había tenido un hijo pero por lo que Scorpius le había contado, estaba claro que Astoria Greengrass no era el gran amor de Draco Malfoy.

¿Había sido la respuesta de Ginny una forma de no contestar a su pregunta? ¿Y si lo había sido, quién era entonces el gran amor de su madre? Tal vez no lo supiera en ese momento, pero por Merlín que iba a averiguarlo.

Se encaminó al despacho de su madre, tal vez en los cajones hubiera algo que pudiera ayudarla. Soltó aire con brusquedad, no le gustaba tener que hacer aquello pero tampoco podía dejar que la situación continuara así. Revisó los cajones del escritorio comprobando una vez más lo ordenada que era Hermione. Suspiró frustrada, en los cajones no había absolutamente nada, claro que tampoco esperaba que su madre escondiera algo allí. Cerró el último cajón con un golpe sordo y observó como algo caía al suelo con el golpe.

Se agachó para recogerlo del suelo enmoquetado. Miró el objeto sorprendida, un reloj de lo que podía ser perfectamente oro blanco, de hombre, se encontraba delante de ella. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo observó fascinada. Aquel reloj era precioso y algo le decía que realmente valioso. Llevaba letras élficas grabadas en la esfera pero no lograba entender su significado.

Se levantó del suelo suspirando. Tal vez tío Bill supiera que significado tenían aquellas palabras. Fijó su vista en las manecillas estaban detenidas en las doce del medio día.

* * *

Observó las diferentes caras de sorpresa y disgusto. Ante ella se alzaban seis pantallas de ordenador que mostraban desde diferentes ángulos a Mía Meyer atada de pies y manos a una cama y con los ojos ventados.

Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-Ginn, localiza a Tess –le ordenó –quiero que me diga que piensa este sujeto, que pretende, y localiza a tu hermano. – Ginny asintió mientras salía de la pequeña sala.

-Pansy ve con los padres, no quiero que se queden solos ni un maldito minuto – Esta asintió.

-Malfoy, tú te quedarás aquí analizando las imágenes a ver si se te ocurre un lugar donde pueda tenerla retenida-

-Tonks, tú le ayudarás, y llama a Hermione – bufó mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo ya desordenado.

-Yo voy a ver si localizo a Luna quiero que me diga si hay una partícula de polvo en la casa de la chica de que está compuesta -dijo frustrado.

Tonks asintió mientras se ponía a teclear a gran velocidad en el teclado y Draco se sentaba junto a ella.

-Tenemos trabajo -

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo os sacie un poco hasta que pueda recuperar el ritmo habitual.**

**¡Un besito!**


	8. Siempre contigo

Capítulo 8: _"Siempre contigo"_

_"El amigo ha de ser como la sangre, que acude luego a la herida sin esperar que le llamen."_** (Francisco de Quevedo)**

Intentó moverse, estaba incómoda y el cuerpo le pesaba. ¿Qué había pasado? Tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca y la cabeza le dolía. Intentó abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Dios, aquello no estaba bien…

Respiró hondo pero el aire que le llegó a los pulmones era el justo para poder sobrevivir. Se encontraba tendida, atada a un camastro, con las muñecas atadas y juntas, los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza y atados al respaldo del camastro. Intentó mover los tobillos pero también se encontraban unidos y atados al camastro. Soltó un quejido involuntario. El hombre que la había secuestrado no estaba allí, por lo menos no en aquella habitación. Sintió como una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo izquierdo y rodaba por su sien. Maldita sea, ni siquiera le había visto la cara al energúmeno que le estaba haciendo aquello. Tenía la boca tapada con algún tipo de cinta adhesiva; ya había intentado quitársela pero todos los esfuerzos habían sido inútiles.

Miró alrededor de nuevo. Nunca había sido demasiado creyente pero en aquel momento rezó con todas sus fuerzas.

_"Por favor, por favor, que alguien la estuviera buscando."_

* * *

Abrió la mano para ver el reloj que en ella llevaba guardado. Hacía tres días que lo había encontrado debajo del cajón del escritorio de su madre, alejado de cualquier mirada indiscreta. El día anterior había decido aprovechar esa mañana que sus padres se habían ido temprano a trabajar para ir a casa de tío Bill a ver si él podía decirle el significado de las palabras grabadas en la parte posterior de la esfera.

Estaba emocionada; llevaba días queriendo obtener respuestas y por fin una puerta se abría ante ella, aunque claro no podía estar segura de que Bill le diera todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

Negó con la cabeza. No, no iba a ser pesimista, la abuela Molly siempre decía que si deseabas algo de verdad terminaba haciéndose realidad, que eso era autentica mágica, no hacer conjuros con varitas. Sonrío al pensar en su abuela pero automáticamente desechó la idea de la cabeza. Debía darse prisa, sus padres podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.

Se acercó a la chimenea y cogió una pequeña cantidad de polvos flu. Arrugó la nariz, nunca le había gustado viajar de esa manera. Se mareaba demasiado y el hollín con el aparecía a la llegada era bastante engorroso. Inhaló aire preparándose para el viaje y pronunció las palabras que la llevarían a casa de Fleur, después de introducirse en la chimenea.

-¡Shell Cottagge! –gritó y al segundo fue engullida por una gran cantidad de llamas verdes.

* * *

Harry miró las pistas de nuevo, llevaban tres días viendo a Mia Meyers a través de una cámara de video, cada día estaba más demacrada, mas desesperada y posiblemente más desconcertada. Necesitaba ayuda rápido y ellos no podían hacer absolutamente nada más que mirar. No habían podido localizar las llamadas que el secuestrador había hecho; sólo habían localizado el móvil en un cubo de basura en el centro de Liverpool. Era un tipo demasiado listo y por lo que sabían podría haberse acercado desde cualquier otra ciudad.

Harry levantó la vista un momento de su escritorio y su mirada se encontró con la fotografía que siempre tenía allí situada. En ella aparecían Ron, Hermione y él mismo sonrientes poco después de terminar en Hogwarts.

Sus amigos estaban extraños, hasta él se había dado cuenta de que tenían problemas. Ron se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo disgustado y cuando no lo estaba, podía percibir cierta tristeza y pesar en su forma de comportarse.

Tendría que hablar con Hermione. Había escuchado sin querer la conversación que había mantenido con Malfoy hacía tres días en la que ella le exigía que se mantuviera callado. Sólo le había hecho falta sumar uno y uno para saber que su sobrina estaba saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy. Chasqueó la lengua, Ron no lo aceptaría, catalogaría al hijo de la misma manera que al padre.

Miró la hora, eran las 11 de la mañana, su amiga estaría saliendo de su despacho para ir comer algo, siempre lo hacía a esa hora. Con un movimiento de la varita, todos los papeles que estaban esparcidos por la mesa de cerezo se fueron introduciendo con rapidez en la carpeta del caso Meyer. Se levantó del asiento de cuero cogió su abrigo y se encaminó hacia el pequeño restaurante al que Hermione siempre iba.

* * *

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor de esa planta del Ministerio y pulsó el botón de llamada, observando cómo se arremolinaban a su alrededor distintos memorándums voladores que también esperaban que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

Fijó la vista en uno de ellos. Sonrió levemente, tenía toda la pinta de ser un vociferador. Aún recordaba el su madre le había enviado en su segundo año en Hogwarts. "¡Cómo para olvidar sus gritos!" pensó con cierto humor.

Pulsó el botón de nuevo impaciente por llegar a la planta baja donde lo esperaba Tonks para enseñarle en qué estado se encontraba Mia Meyers. Bufó fastidiado cuando la conversación que había tenido con su madre le vino a la mente.

"_-Vas a decirme de una vez que te pasa, Ronald Weasley –le ordenó Molly a su hijo cuando se sentó delante de él y puso entre sus manos un gran tazón de chocolate._

_-¿Estás sola? –Preguntó él antes de comenzar a hablar._

_Molly frunció el ceño; a Ron nunca le había importado hablar abiertamente con ella y no solía preguntar quién había en casa._

_-Si, -asintió -tu padre ha ido a enseñarle a Xenophilius el nuevo juguete que se ha traído a casa, una cosa llamada tosta... no sé el nombre – negó con la cabeza –un aparato que lleva una palanca que si la aprietas durante unos segundos desprende calor y de repente salta y deja de desprenderlo –explicó sin entender, después de tantos años, el interés que sentía su marido por aquellos artilugios. –No sabe para qué sirve, tal vez Hermione… - calló cuando vio que su hijo negaba con la cabeza._

_-Hermione y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, mamá, y tal vez nunca más lo estemos. -_

_-¡Paparruchas! –exclamó quitándole importancia al asunto -todos los matrimonios pasan por malas rachas, la luna de miel no puede durar siempre. –dijo como si fuera obvio._

_-Draco Malfoy ha vuelto al trabajo –dijo con frialdad –y ya sabemos todos como le afecta a Hermione la presencia de Malfoy –_

_Molly abrió la boca sorprendida. Draco Malfoy hacia demasiados años que no trabajaba junto a sus hijos. Poco antes de que se celebrara la boda de Ron y Hermione y libre de toda sospecha había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sólo para aparecer años después en la estación de King Cross con un niño idéntico a él. A ella siempre le había sorprendido que justo en el momento en que sus nietos, Rose y Albus empezaban Hogwarts el hijo de Draco Malfoy también lo hiciera._

_-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Molly sorprendida –estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Hermione lleva unos días extraña, siempre ensimismada y metida en sus pensamientos pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con Draco –_

_A Ron siempre le había resultado extraño que su madre no mencionara al heredero de los Malfoy con repulsión y odio, cosa habitual entre los hermanos Weasley. Una vez le había preguntado por qué hablaba de él de esa manera y ella le había contestado que el "chico" no era responsable de los errores de sus padres. Él no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso._

_-Incluso cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Malfoy siempre tuvo una gran influencia en Hermione –Molly alzó las cejas, incrédula –sí, no me mires así, mamá. Era como si… -negó con la cabeza –le afectaba demasiado lo que Malfoy dijera, recuerdo que una vez incluso le dio un puñetazo en la cara –concluyó sonriendo._

_-Ron a nadie le gusta que la llamen sangre sucia… -dijo Molly condescendiente. –No le preguntes, dale un tiempo. Hermione solo necesita tiempo para adaptarse –"_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un memorándum le dio en la cabeza al introducirse en el ascensor que acaba de abrir sus puertas.

Asintió medio convencido. Tal vez Hermione solamente necesitara un poco de tiempo.

* * *

Paró de escribir y miró la muñequera de cuero negra que siempre llevaba en el brazo izquierdo. Esa muñequera era parte de su atuendo habitual a pesar de que la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas casi más que la marca que ocultaba; esa que no le había dolido en todos esos años.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que Hermione había visto la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, había sido en sexto curso...

"_Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello. Sonrió fríamente. ¡Oh claro! Su padre. Lucius Malfoy había ofrecido a su propio hijo como solución a todos sus problemas. "Mi hijo Draco puede encargarse de matar a Dumbledore, mi señor" Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. Apretó el puño izquierdo mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala de los Menesteres, le escocía y le dolía a partes iguales. Hermione en tal que lo viera sabría que le pasaba algo y si intentaba mentirle lo descubriría al segundo. Negó con la cabeza, cansado. Había intentado esconderla mediante hechizos pero era magia demasiado negra como para poder ocultarla. Llegó al séptimo piso y mientras observaba que nadie lo viera dio tres vueltas a lo largo del pasillo hasta que apareció ante él una gran puerta de madera tallada._

_Sin detenerse entró a la habitación que se había formado. No le extrañó que Hermione estuviera ya allí, se encontraba de espaldas a él, abrazándose a sí misma. Le asombró que no se girara para mirarlo pero le sorprendió aún más el sentimiento que lo embargó al verla tan desprotegida._

_-¿Qué está pasando? –la voz de la chica le llegó alta y clara._

_La observó aún de espaldas a él, quería abrazarla pero decidió que era mejor sentarse en una silla situada al lado de una pequeña mesa en la que a juzgar por los libros que había encima, Hermione había utilizado para hacer los deberes que Severus les había mandado esa misma mañana._

_-No sé a qué te refieres… -dijo desinteresadamente mientras pasaba las páginas de "Moste potente potions" con tranquilidad._

_-Sabes de sobra a que me refiero, Malfoy – Draco alzó una ceja al escuchar como lo había llamado y la miró._

_-Es posible –Se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia.  
_

_Hermione se giró para encararlo con los ojos centelleando de rabia._

_-¡Vaya pero si tienes cara y todo! –exclamó con socarronería provocando que ella muy a su pesar formara una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Quiero saber lo que está pasando. Harry desaparece durante horas. Tú desapareces durante horas y estoy casi completamente segura de que durante ese tiempo no estás en la sala común de Slytherin, precisamente. –_

_-¿Potter también desaparece? –preguntó interesado._

_Hermione se encogió de hombros pero no contestó a la pregunta._

_-Así que no niegas que tú desapareces para hacer no se sabe qué en no se sabe dónde –_

_-¿Para que voy a engañarte si de todos modos no voy a decirte lo que hago? –preguntó el joven retóricamente._

_Hermione cerró los puños. Era un maldito altanero, un absoluto fanfarrón. Entrecerró los ojos al ver como Draco cerraba el puño izquierdo y en su cara se reflejaba un pequeño atisbo de dolor._

_-¿Qué te pasa en el brazo? –Preguntó acercándose inmediatamente a él._

_Draco negó con la cabeza._

_-Nada –contestó con voz desinteresada como si su cuerpo no hubiera reaccionado a la cercanía de la chica. -¿Por qué lo dices? –_

_-Te duele el brazo, acabas de hacer una mueca de dolor – contesto totalmente convencida señalándole el miembro en cuestión._

_-Son ideas tuyas, ¿Me ayudas con Pociones? –Preguntó mientras fingía poner toda su atención al libro que tenía entre las manos._

_-¿Por qué? –_

_-¿Cómo dices? –Draco alzó la cabeza para mirarla._

_-¿Por qué piensas que me voy a poner como una histérica si me dices que llevas la marca en el brazo? –preguntó dejándolo totalmente descolocado._

_Draco suspiró, cansado._

_-Eres amiga de Potter, Hermione, eres de la parte buena… -_

_Draco la rodeó por la cintura cuando Hermione se acercó a él obligándolo a separar la silla de la mesa para poder sentarse sobre su regazo._

_-Tú no eres malo, no eres como ellos…- dijo mientras le tocaba con suavidad el contorno de la barbilla._

_Sonrió con falsedad._

_-Lo que llevó en el brazo no dice lo mismo y lo que estoy haciendo tampoco –_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco? –preguntó de nuevo sin dejar de acariciarle la cara._

_Apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de la chica._

_-Para empezar estoy aquí contigo –dijo desconcertado –y para continuar… -comenzó a decir pero no continuó._

_Hermione le pasó la mano por la nuca con suavidad._

_-¿Draco? –_

_-No te lo puedo decir… -dijo abatido para después levantarla sin esfuerzo de encima de él y dejarla de pie antes de acercarse a la ventana por la que antes había estado mirando ella. "No te lo puedo decir por si te pasa algo" esas fueron las palabras que le faltaron por decir pero que Hermione entendió a la perfección._

_Se acercó a él de nuevo, lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó la frente en su espalda ancha. Draco le envolvió las manos con las suyas en un gesto tan intimo como prohibido a ojos de los demás.  
_

_-Saldremos de ésta –murmuró._

_Draco se giró y Hermione tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo._

_-Gracias – y entonces la besó con suavidad primero, para, poco a poco, ir aumentando la intensidad del beso haciendo que la chica gimiera dentro de él. Se separó despacio cuando sintió como Hermione temblaba. Siempre temblaba cuando la tocaba, cuando la besaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Era algo que le encantaba porque ciertamente la vida se le podía ir en cualquier momento"_

Aún se sorprendía al recordarlo. Hermione no había gritado, no se había enfadado, no había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto salvo decirle que no era como ellos_._ Le entendía sin palabras, nunca había necesitado darle mil y una explicacion sobre su comportamiento. Sabía cómo era y con eso le bastaba, por eso se había enamorado de ella.

* * *

Se estremeció al sentir la corriente de viento gélido que se introdujo en el local cuando alguien abrió la puerta. No se giró para mirar quién había entrado, sino que se concentró en darle vueltas al café con leche que ya estaba casi totalmente helado. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando alguien le pasó la mano por la espalda con tranquilidad, sin querer alterarla y se sentó a su lado.

Giró la cabeza y sonrió levemente al comprobar que se trataba de Harry. Lo miró haciéndole una muda pregunta. El hombre sólo sonrió, miró a Warren, el dueño del local, para pedirle un café, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione.

Sólo cuando había pedido lo que quería, se giró hacia su cuñada.

-¿Sabes? el otro día escuché una conversación muy interesante –Hermione abrió la boca para reprocharle su comportamiento pero se calló cuando él la interrumpió –fue sin querer y además era tan interesante que no pude irme sin más, gracias –contestó cuando Warren puso frente a él, el café.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo, Harry? Te advierto que no estoy para… -comenzó Hermione decaída.

-Últimamente no estás para nada ni para nadie –la interrumpió –te pasas el día apartándote de la gente, seria y distraída. No te lo estoy reprochando –añadió rápidamente al ver que la chica iba a contestar –pero me preocupas –dijo con sinceridad –y no sabía por qué te comportabas así –Hermione apartó la vista de los ojos verdes de Harry y miró su café –no lo sabía hasta el otro día.

Terminar de decir eso y que Hermione levantara la cabeza sintiéndose descubierta, fue todo uno.

-Estas así porque Rose está saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy –afirmó.

Hermione no dijo nada. Ni negó, ni afirmó. No hizo falta, solamente le había mentido a Harry una vez y no iba a volver a hacerlo.

-¿Has hablado con Malfoy de eso? –preguntó preocupado.

-Aparte de la conversación que oíste, sin permiso –le recriminó -no he vuelto a hablar con él, ni tengo intención de hacerlo –

-¿Y con Ron? –

Hermione exhaló un suspiro.

-Tampoco. Ron no sabe absolutamente nada de Rose y Scorpius –

Harry dio un trago a su café cargado y volvió a centrar su atención en ella.

-¿No hablas con él por Rose o por Draco Malfoy? –

-¿Qué? –preguntó sintiéndose como si una bludger la hubiera golpeado en medio del estómago -¿Qué tiene que ver Draco con todo esto? -

-Eso depende del lugar que tú le quieras dar –Harry observó a Hermione escudriñando cada reacción, cada movimiento que la mujer realizaba.

-No sé a qué te refieres –contestó sin mirarlo.

-Yo creo que sí que lo sabes –contradijo –te conozco bien. Lo sé desde finales de sexto. –Hermione apartó el café y levantó la vista para mirarlo. – Siempre me había preguntado por qué te afectaba tanto lo que Malfoy te dijera. Por qué te empeñabas en decirme que no tenía pruebas de que fuera un mortífago. No me di cuenta, estaba tan abstraído con los recuerdos que me estaba enseñando Dumbledore que no me di cuenta.-dijo apesadumbrado -Sin embargo, cuando después de que él muriera me preguntaste si pensaba que Malfoy hubiera sido capaz de matarlo y te dije que no, vi el alivio en tus ojos. Era un consuelo inmenso, como si de repente te fueras a poner a saltar de alegría. -

-No dijiste nada –murmuró intentando vencer la sorpresa que le estaba produciendo aquella confesión.

-Iba a hacerlo –asintió -pero fue cuando tuvimos que escapar de la boda de Bill, y todo fue sucediéndose tan rápido que cuando me quise dar cuenta tú estabas llorando porque Ron se había ido. Luego volvió y en medio de la batalla os hicisteis novios. Yo no era quien para preguntarte nada sobre las decisiones que estabas tomando -

-Eres mi amigo, Harry… - musitó

Harry asintió sin estar del todo convencido.

-Supongo que me pareció bien que te decidieras por Ron, era lo que siempre se había esperado y tú parecías feliz con esa decisión –Hermione asintió.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? –preguntó confusa. No entendía nada, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar que Harry siempre había sospechado y nunca había dicho nada.

Harry sonrió sutilmente.

-Desde que sabes lo de Rose, tu matrimonio se está yendo a pique, sé que es algo en lo que quizás no debería meterme, de hecho lo más probable es que esté metiendo la pata hasta el fondo –dijo convencido –pero creo que ya era hora de que lo supieras. Nunca me ha gustado Malfoy y tú lo sabes, sin embargo creo que es hora de qué decidas lo que quieres hacer y hables con Ron. No se merece vivir engañado. –

Harry se levantó mientras la observaba, era consciente de que Hermione no lo estaba pasando bien. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de dejar unas cuantas monedas encima de la barra.

-Debo volver, he quedado con Luna para que me enseñe los resultados de los exámenes que ha hecho en la casa de los Meyer, si necesitas tomarte unos días… -Se calló al ver como Hermione negaba con la cabeza –muy bien… luego nos vemos. Decidas lo que decidas siempre podrás hablar conmigo. -

Harry la observó durante unos segundos. Si Hermione escuchó lo que le decía no dio muestras de ello.

* * *

Se miró y frunció el ceño, llevaba toda la capa negra llena de cenizas. Se las sacudió con fastidio y miró alrededor, nada había cambiado en aquella casa desde la última vez que había estado allí. El sofá color crema seguía estando en su lugar al igual que la pequeña mesita que a tía Fleur le había costado tanto conseguir por ser tallada por elfos.

-Tio Bill, tía Fleur –llamó al comprobar que nadie se acercaba hacia el salón. Sonrió al escuchar unos pasos que se movían con rapidez y a la vez eran firmes. Se acercó hacia el lugar de donde provenían y encontró a su tía acercándose hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Parpadeó un par de veces. Fleur Weasley seguía igual de guapa que cuando tenía dos años más que ella. Aún recordaba la primera vez que había visto las fotografías del torneo de los tres magos en las que aparecían en una tienda esperando que empezara la primera prueba, su madre le había contado que Rita Skeeter la había pillado allí cuando había ido a darle ánimos a Harry.

Sonrió cuando se acercó para darle un par de besos.

-Hola, _"ma petite",_ ¿ha pasado algo? –preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras la sujetaba por los hombros con suavidad.

-Hola Fleur, espero no molestar –dijo con sinceridad – No. -negó. -No te preocupes no ha pasado nada. Vengo a hablar con tío Bill, ¿está en casa?-

-¡Bobadas¡ -dijo con un deje de acento francés – Aquí no molestas, es más, estoy haciendo chocolate, Teddy viene a "_desayunarr_" hoy –le confió guiñándole un ojo - Te quedas ¿verdad?. Bill, "_bajagá_" en seguida. -

La joven asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su tía la llevara hacia la cocina de donde provenía un exquisito aroma a chocolate. No entendía por qué tía Ginny en un primer momento no se había llevado muy bien con Fleur. Con ella siempre era un encanto. No tenía tanta relación como con su tía pelirroja pero, se llevaban bien.

Negó con la cabeza. De todos modos la relación que tenía con Ginny era especial. Siempre podía acudir a ella cuando tenía cualquier problema y sabía que no se escandalizaría como su madre. La pequeña de los Weasley era más abierta que el resto de la familia, para ella era más como la hermana mayor que nunca había tenido.

Sólo le dio tiempo a sentarse en la silla que Fleur le había ofrecido antes de que Bill Weasley con el pelo algo alborotado pero más corto que hacía apenas dos años apareciera en la cocina.

-Vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Si es una de mis pelirrojas favoritas. –dijo acercándose y tirando de su mano para levantarla del asiento. – Ven aquí, dale un abrazo a tu tío preferido. –dijo abrazándola haciéndola separar los pies del suelo durante unos segundos.

Bill sonrió y la soltó al oír como la joven comenzaba a reírse.

Fleur negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios y puso tres grandes tazones de chocolate encima de la mesa.

-Vamos, sentaos que se va a enfriar-

Una vez se hubieron sentado Bill prestó atención a su sobrina.

-¿Qué sucede, Rose? ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó con preocupación.

Sin embargo, Rose no le contestó y se limitó a hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Vosotros entendéis el lenguaje de los elfos, verdad? –

Bill y Fleur asintieron con el ceño fruncido sin saber a donde quería llegar la chica.

-Para trabajar en Gringotts, te exigen saber ciertas lenguas –comentó Fleur – la élfica es una de ellas.

-Entonces me podréis traducir lo que hay inscrito aquí –dijo mientras sacaba del interior de su abrigo el reloj de su madre para ponerlo encima de la mesa, dejando a la vista las letras de la parte posterior de la esfera.

Fleur y Bill se miraron durante unos segundos pero fue Bill el que cogió el reloj con cuidado y leyó las letras que allí habían.

Rose lo observó con atención mientras su tío lo examinaba.

-¿De donde has sacado esto, Rose? –preguntó escrutándola con la mirada.

Rose suspiró vencida. Había sido una ilusa al pensar que no preguntarían nada al respecto.

-Es de mamá, lo encontré el otro el otro dís y siento curiosidad por saber lo que pone –

Fleur arqueó las cejas perfectamente delineadas y después entrecerró los ojos escéptica.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has preguntado a ella, "ma chérie"? –

-Porque probablemente no me lo diría, está muy extraña estos días. Está alterada y quiero saber por qué, no dice nada, no para de discutir con papá… -Informó –Por favor, sólo necesito que me digáis lo que pone en ese reloj, por favor…- repitió.

Rose no supo si fue obra de los planetas que se habían alineado a su favor o si la obra fue del dios muggle del que su madre le había hablado en algunas ocasiones, el caso es que cuando sus tíos se miraron y Bill centró de nuevo su atención en el reloj supo que se lo diría. Le dirían exactamente qué era lo que ponía en ese reloj de muñeca.

-"Siempre contigo" –dijo al cabo de unos segundos el hombre alzando la vista para mirarla. –Eso es lo que significa. -

Fleur miró a Rose.

-Oh es muy bonito, es un regalo precioso que seguramente le hará a tu padre en breve. –

Rose asintió a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ella. El reloj estaba demasiado escondido y no creía que fuera por miedo a que su padre lo encontrara, su padre casi nunca entraba al despacho de su madre cuando ella no estaba. Sonrió para ocultar sus pensamientos. Ese reloj no era de su padre, ni tampoco era un regalo para él.

* * *

Se sorprendió al comprobar que se encontraba frente a la puerta de su despacho. Había comenzado a caminar sumida en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera se había percatado de que sus pies la llevaban hasta allí.

Exhaló un largo suspiro y abrió la puerta, necesitaba sentarse un momento para pensar y poner en orden la cantidad de pensamientos que cruzaban en ese momento por su mente.

No entendía nada. ¿Harry sabía que había mantenido una relación con Draco? Negó con la cabeza. No. Harry solamente sospechaba que sentía algo hacia él. En ningún momento su amigo había hablado de otra cosa. Sonrío con frialdad. Estaba furiosa con Harry, debería haberse puesto a gritar cuando sospechó algo o por lo menos pronunciarse al respecto, tal vez si él hubiera hablado ahora las cosas no estarían así. Sabía que cuando se le pasara el enfado vería las cosas de manera distinta, pero en ese momento necesitaba culpar a alguien que no fuera ella misma y Harry, en ese momento era tan buena opción como otra cualquiera.

Abrió los ojos que no sabía en qué momento había cerrado y desde el asiento dio permiso a la persona que acababa de llamar para que entrara. Tuvo ganas de gritar cuando observó como Draco Malfoy entró con total tranquilidad, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-Si has venido a discutir… -comenzó y calló al ver como negaba con la cabeza.

-Tengo que contarte algo e importante y no puede esperar más –Hermione alzó una ceja, definitivamente hoy no era su día.

-Muy bien y qué es eso tan importante –preguntó intentando hacer caso omiso a los nervios que estaban dando vueltas en su estómago.

-Se trata de mi hijo y de la tuya –contestó Draco sin darle tregua a pesar de que nada más cruzar la puerta se había dado cuenta de que Hermione no se encontraba bien. Podría haberle preguntado. Podría haberse acercado y utilizar la influencia que sabía, seguía teniendo sobre ella para que le dijera que era lo que iba mal, pero la había visto tan exhausta cuando se había dirigido a él, que había decidido darle un poco de espacio. Sin embargo lo que había ido a decirle no podía esperar más.

-Si lo que quieres es que hable con Ron sobre eso déjame que te diga… -

-A Pansy le enviaron hace unos días una caja con una foto de ellos, amenazándolos –dijo sin rodeos con el ceño fruncido y sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción por sus ojos grises.

Hermione se incorporó anclándose en aquellos ojos grises, como tantas otras veces había hecho en el pasado, para no perder los nervios.

-¿Es necesario que siempre seas tan directo? –Preguntó negándose a creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

* * *

**Si ya lo sé llevo casi un año sin actualizar y me merezco todo lo que queráis decirme sin embargo, os pido un poco de comprensión porque como algunas sabéis no he tenido una buena racha. No obstante en mi perfil explico porque he tardado tanto. **

**Tengo intención de terminar esta historia y la de "El Regreso del Pasado" que muchas me lo habéis preguntado.**

**En el próximo capítulo pondré los niks de las personas que me habéis ido dejando reviews en el anterior capítulo y en este.**

**Ya sabéis sólo hay que darle a "Review this chapter" para decirme que os ha parecido este capítulo o si lo dejo definitivamente y me dedico a otra cosa :D**

**GRACIAS por leer y au revoir! **


	9. Construirse una vida

Capítulo 9: _"Construirse una vida"_

_"Sólo temo a mis enemigos cuando empiezan a tener razón. "_ **(Jacinto Benavente)**

La miró desde su posición. Nada de gritos, nada de llantos. Hermione no se había puesto histérica al enterarse de que el peso de una amenaza descansaba sobre la cabeza de su hija mayor. Simplemente había hecho una pregunta, una qué no tenía nada que ver con lo que había ido a decirle. _"¿Es necesario que siempre seas tan directo?" _

-¿Querías que lo adornara con los fuegos artificiales que venden tus cuñados? –preguntó alzando una ceja y mirándola con burla.

Hermione sonrió levemente. Posiblemente la mayoría de la gente se habría tomado a mal la pregunta al comprender la dirección a la que se encaminaba, pero conocía demasiado bien a Draco Malfoy, o lo había conocido en otro tiempo, como para saber que lo único que pretendía era provocar una discusión para descargar la preocupación y el miedo que tanto él como ella misma estaban sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Hubiera sido interesante, más aún –añadió mientras se pasaba la manos por el pelo recogido de manera suficientemente tirante como para provocarle dolor de cabeza.

Draco la analizó desde la silla situada frente a su mesa. Hermione sabía cómo mantener sus nervios a raya pero no podía evitar que la preocupación se reflejara en sus ojos marrones, inundándolos por completo, o tal vez era que él la conocía demasiado bien. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, tampoco era algo que le molestara.

Se dio cuenta de cómo se tocaba con la mano derecha la cabeza ejerciendo presión en la zona del nacimiento del cabello. Entrecerró los ojos. Más o menos a finales de quinto curso había empezado a recogerse el pelo con aquellas horquillas que a él lo sacaban de quicio, porque decía ir más cómoda sin que el pelo alborotado le cayera sobre el rostro.

Aún recordaba como en más de una ocasión él mismo se había encargado de quitárselas… Cortó la línea de pensamientos y se dispuso a escuchar lo que Hermione tuviera que decirle.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó centrando su mirada en él.

-En dos días vuelven a Hogwarts, supongo que podremos mantenerlos a salvo hasta que cojan el tren de regreso. –contestó diciendo lo que llevaba horas pensando.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó dejando de lado su aire de mujer calmada y sucumbiendo a la preocupación que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Somos los mejores en lo que hacemos, Granger, siempre lo hemos sido – dijo constatando un hecho.

Hermione formó una leve sonrisa antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Dónde está esa caja? –

-En mi casa, no he creído conveniente traerla aquí y que las pruebas se contaminen. Tenía pensado hablar contigo y después con Lovegood –

-¿Voy a tener que ir a tu casa para echarle un vistazo? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si no quieres, no. –Negó con la cabeza - Supongo que puedo traerla aquí teniendo cuidado. –

Hermione exhaló aire. Iba a tener que contarle a Ron muchas cosas; la relación entre Rose y Scorpius, por qué llevaba días extraña y que había mantenido una relación cuando, aún estaban en Hogwarts, con Draco Malfoy; uno de sus peores enemigos, justo por debajo de Voldemort. Sospechaba que una cosa más tampoco supondría una gran diferencia.

-No, supongo que da igual. Iremos a tu casa cuando decidas… –dijo dándose por vencida.

* * *

Le había sorprendido que aceptara ir a su casa, de eso no cabía duda. De todas las cosas que podía haberse esperado que Hermione hiciera, ir a su casa no era una de ellas. No obstante, no le molestaba en absoluto que fuera. Era curioso que después de tantos años sin verse, siguieran entendiéndose sin necesidad de palabras. La conocía como la palma de su mano. Había reconocido el nerviosismo que la embargaba sólo con verla morderse el labio inferior en un gesto tan suyo como lo era el color marrón de sus ojos.

Tal vez si no hubiera ido sumido en sus pensamientos desde el momento en el que había salido del despacho de ella, se habría dado cuenta de que Ronald Weasley lo había visto salir de allí e iba detrás de él con aspecto furibundo dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-¡Malfoy! –

Suspiró con fastidio y se dio la vuelta, encarándolo con una ceja enarcada y la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, palpable en el rostro y en los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya si es el pobretón de cuna… ¿Qué pasa Weasley, no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, como por ejemplo trabajar? –preguntó apoyándose en la pared con gesto de indiferencia.

-¿Qué hacías en el despacho de mi mujer? –preguntó Ron pasando por alto el comentario de Malfoy.

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo con una mezcla de suficiencia y desprecio en los ojos grises. Si ese idiota de Weasley supiera…

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? –preguntó en respuesta formando una sonrisa ladeada al ver como los ojos de la comadreja centelleaban de pura furia. –Oh ya veo… así que las cosas no van bien con Granger, ¿eh Weasley? –chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a saborear cada palabra -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya se ha cansado de vivir al lado de un palurdo como tú? –

-Maldito Mortífago… Te recuerdo que si estás aquí y no en Azkaban es gracias a nosotros… -Ron se acercó a Draco escupiendo las palabras, intentando intimidarlo.

Draco solo se limitó a sonreír más ampliamente sin ningun tipo de alegría, con el rostro totalmente pálido.

-Y yo te recuerdo a ti que mientras vosotros que os llamáis valientes dejásteis que Potter fuera solo al bosque, mi madre se jugó la vida diciendo que estaba muerto y es por eso que tú sigues con vida. ¿Qué se siente debiéndole la vida a un Malfoy? -

-Yo a ti no te debo nada –repuso Ron totalmente colorado por la rabia. –Mi vida me la he construido yo -

-Oh bravo, Weasley –ironizó Draco haciendo un par de palmas – Alabemos a Weasley que se ha construido una vida que él denomina decente –dijo como si hablara frente a un público numeroso.

Lo miró con seriedad.

–Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es construirse una vida. No sabes lo que es levantarse cada mañana y tener que mirar detrás de las puertas por si hay alguien detrás que intenta matarte. De cambiarte de casa cada quince días. De no tener un maldito amigo. De no recibir una lechuza de tu madre el día de tu cumpleaños porque simplemente no sabe en qué país estás. A mi madre le debes mucho, así que asúmelo y deja de ocupar mi valioso tiempo con tus gilipolleces – concluyó con frialdad.

Sin decir nada más entró en su despacho dejando a un Ron estático y por primera vez sin saber que contestarle a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Se encontraba rastreando la dirección que el secuestrador estaba utilizando para emitir la imagen de Mia Meyers maniatada cuando sintió como unas manos se apoyaban en sus hombros masajeándolos con maestría.

Sonrió levemente cuando Remus giró la silla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Se te ve pálida y cansada –le recriminó

Tonks lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Es que estoy pálida y cansada –dijo bajando la voz como si fuera un secreto que no quería que nadie descubriera.

-Necesitas dormir –Tonks observó como el ceño de su marido se fruncía con preocupación. Odiaba que Remus estuviera con el ceño fruncido, le recordaba a la época en la que apenas dejaba que se acercara a él por considerarla demasiado joven. –Anoche estuviste en frente de ese maldito trasto hasta las tres de la mañana – se quejó.

Aún recordaba como él mismo se había encargado de alejarla del ordenador y de las imágenes de Mia encerrada. Le resultaba curioso que Remus se quejara de que no había dormido cuando parte de la culpa de que eso no hubiera sucedido también había sido de él.

-En cuanto pueda dormiré un poco ¿de acuerdo? –

Le acercó la mano a la cara y rozó con la punta de los dedos la frente del hombre haciendo que el ceño fruncido desapareciera. Estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo cuando percibió un pequeño movimiento en la pantalla que vigilaba a Mia.

Se apartó con rapidez de su marido y centro toda su atención en el video. Tecleó unaS cuantas veces produciendo un suave sonido y miró a Remus, que se había sentado a su lado, sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras.

-Hijo de puta… -

* * *

-¿Se puede saber que hacía Draco Malfoy aquí? –

Hermione alzó la cabeza para asegurarse de que la persona que había entrado sin llamar y dando un portazo en su despacho era su marido. Frunció el ceño al verlo plantado prácticamente delante de sus narices, con las manos cerradas en puño apoyadas en la mesa de roble tras la cual se encontraba ella sentada.

-¿Era necesario qué dieras ese portazo y qué entraras aquí como una exhalación? –preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

-Contesta a lo que te he preguntado –

Hermione se levantó del asiento y alzó la cabeza con obstinación.

-En mi despacho entra quien yo quiero –dijo mirándolo con frialdad –y si Draco Malfoy entra aquí o no para tratar asuntos de trabajo, es algo que solamente me atañe a mi ¿Queda claro? –

-No me gusta que esté cerca de ti, podría hacerte daño – dijo Ron intentando calmarse.

Hermione no supo si era por el hecho de que la considerara una incompetente incapaz de defenderse o porque no le gustaba que Ron estuviera tan encima de ella, el caso es que aquella revelación lo único que hizo fue enfurecerla más.

-Sabes Ronald…. –Comenzó a decir, pero el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que se mantuviera callada. Enfocó su mirada, que minutos antes había estado clavada en los ojos de Ron en la puerta de madera –Adelante –

Ginny abrió la puerta y sólo tuvo que echar una mirada para saber que su hermano y su cuñada estaban discutiendo de nuevo.

-Lo siento pero Tonks ha llamado, nos quiere a todos en la sala de ordenadores ya –

La pelirroja no sabía si cerrar la puerta e irse o esperarlos, sin embargo, Hermione claramente había decidido que era mejor poner tierra de por medio y con rapidez cogió su chaqueta y se acercó a la puerta, no sin antes dirigirse a Ron.

-Luego continuaremos hablando de esto -

* * *

Entró en la sala y comprobó que ellos tres eran los últimos en llegar. Su vista se desvió durante dos breves segundos en Draco. Por lo visto él no estaba de mucho mejor humor que ella.

Suspiró y sonrió con brevedad al comprobar que Remus también estaba allí.

-Hola Remus –Éste asintió con la cabeza formando una sonrisa. Después miró a Harry. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Tonks… -

-Llevo varios días intentando localizar desde donde emite por medio de magia y al estilo muggle, pero este tío es condenadamente prudente –dijo frustrada –Normalmente, cuando los muggles se meten en internet utilizan una sola línea que es la misma que la del teléfono, sin embargo, ésta pasa por varios repetidores.

-Y eso quiere decir… -acortó su explicación Pansy.

-Que es prácticamente imposible detectar el ordenador de origen. Pero no es por eso por lo que os he llamado. Sabe que lo estamos viendo porque él nos ha enviado el video y lo ha utilizado para mandarnos un mensaje. Mirad. –

Todos escucharon atentos como tecleaba y en unos segundos se escuchó la voz distorsionada de un hombre.

-Lo más probable es que hayáis descubierto lo que contenía el CD y por lo tanto podréis escucharme, si no, mala suerte para la chica. –Hermione miró a Ginny. El tono y la despreocupación que había escuchado le puso el vello de la nuca de punta. –Tengo entendido que Hermione Weasley se caracteriza por usar la lógica en los momentos más difíciles –

La castaña apartó los ojos de la pantalla para mirar su mano que era fuertemente sujetada por Tonks.

-Y Draco Malfoy por tener nervios de acero –Harry miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. –Quiero que vayan al parque que tienen frente al Ministerio. Debajo del tobogán hay un chaleco especial para la señora… Debe ponérselo sin moverse de allí. Si no lo hace en un cuarto de hora la chica morirá… No hagáis ninguna tontería porque os estaré vigilando… -

Pansy miró a Draco. Remus miró a Harry. Ron centró sus ojos en Hermione que observaba a Malfoy que a su vez tenía los ojos centrados en ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –Preguntó Ginny a Tonks

-Once minutos –

-Hay que ir ya –la voz de Hermione provocó en Harry una sensación idéntica a la que habría sentido si una Bludger le hubiera golpeado en medio del estómago.

-No vamos a seguirle el juego a un secuestrador –Informó Harry con tono imperativo.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor, Potter? –Intervino Draco aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía –porque si la tienes somos todo oídos.

Ante la falta de argumento de Harry, Hermione salió corriendo hacia el parque. En busca de algo que no sabía lo que era.

* * *

Medio segundo después Draco también salió corriendo sin importarle lo que pensaran los miembros que ocupaban la sala. Después de todo él también debía estar en el parque, no creía que notaran nada extraño.

Sin embargo, no era el hecho de que un secuestrador le exigiera que debía estar allí porque así lo había decido, lo que había provocado que sus pies decidieran tomar las riendas. Había salido corriendo detrás de ella por miedo. Un miedo inmenso lo había embargado. Por lo que sabían de ese hombre, podría estar esperándola u observándola desde algún lugar para que en el momento en el que apareciera, matarla.

Ignoró el escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El sujeto parecía estar más interesado en jugar con ellos que en matarlos, pero claro, él nunca había confiado demasiado en la suerte.

Ese hombre parecía estar obcecado con hacerlos pagar por haber engañado a todo el mundo. Recordó como hacía apenas un día les había exigido que estuvieran solos en una sala, la próxima vez que llamara.

_Entraron en la sala en la que Tonks había puesto un localizador de llamadas, los dos solos. _

_Se sentía un idiota por verse obligado a hacer lo que ese estúpido le dijera. Después todo, tampoco creía que él pudiera saber si estaban solos o no. Suspiró. El caso era que allí estaban Hermione y él siguiendo las instrucciones de un demente. Claro, que tampoco sería un gran sacrificio estar allí encerrado a solas con la castaña, si no fuera porque había un micrófono que hacía llegar a oídos de Potter todo lo que dijeran._

_Hermione lo miró analizando todos sus movimientos mientras se sentaba. Movimientos elegantes. Draco Malfoy podía ser un creído, un egocéntrico y un fanfarrón pero la elegancia que desprendía con cada uno de sus movimientos era algo que no se podía negar. Detuvo esa línea de pensamientos. ¡Por Merlín! no podía pensar así en Draco, ella estaba casada y quería a Ron, no como había amado a Draco pero le quería._

_Sonrió con tristeza mientras posaba sus ojos en el identificador de llamadas. Amar y querer, eran unos conceptos tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes…_

_Sintió los ojos grises clavados en ella como si fueran dos llamas candentes pero no levantó la cabeza para encararlo. Se negaba a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, no quería averiguar que seguían siendo tan atrayentes como cuando tenía dieciséis años. Le daba auténtico pavor no poder resistirse a tocarlo ahora que nadie los veía. Se sintió salvada cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar._

_Fue Draco el que descolgó._

_-Garret aquí estamos –informó_

_Hermione miró el teléfono como si fuera una serpiente que pudiera echársele encima en cualquier momento._

_-Quería que estuvierais solos por una razón. Porque vosotros sois la razón por la que estoy haciendo todo esto –_

_-Si nos dijeras que hemos hecho para merecernos esto… -lo indujo Hermione con voz calmada a pesar de que interiormente temblaba como una hoja._

_-Engañar a todo el mundo… - Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar a Draco con los nervios de punta. Aquello no podía estar pasando, nadie sabía lo que había sucedido entre ellos en un determinado momento de su vida._

_Lo único que sintió antes de ver a Harry aparecer por la puerta pidiendo explicaciones fue la mano de Draco apretándole el hombro en una pequeña muestra de consuelo._

Después de eso, Hermione había salido con Potter y una hora después había aparecido en su despacho diciendo que Harry no sabía nada y que la había creído al decirle que no sabía de qué estaba hablando Garret. Sonrió con frialdad. Ciertamente no sabían de qué iba todo aquello. De acuerdo, habían engañado, habían mentido pero eso había tenido lugar hacía mucho tiempo y según habían creído nadie tenía conocimiento de ello…

Lo que Draco no sabía era que Harry Potter sí tenía alguna sospecha.

* * *

Llegó hasta el parque y estuvo a punto de tropezar con una piedra antes de agacharse bajo las escaleras del tobogán. Mientras se dedicaba a buscar en el hueco que había justo debajo escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente y no necesitó más que mirarle las piernas a la persona que se había parado junto a ella para saber que Draco Malfoy estaba a su lado. Zapatos negros, pantalón negro y pose autoritaria.

Sí, era él. Y lo comprobó cuando salió de debajo del tobogán estupefacta.

Draco la miró con recelo. Hermione no solía mostrarse temerosa ante nadie, mucho menos ante él. Era demasiado orgullosa para eso

-¿Qué hay ahí abajo? –preguntó tragando antes saliva para recuperar el habla que había perdido al ver los ojos marrones llenos de pánico.

Hermione no le contestó. Se limitó a mirarlo totalmente bloqueada, sin saber que hacer. Parpadeó al sentir las manos frías del hombre en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? ¿Y por qué tenía su cara a apenas unos centímetros de de la suya?

Draco se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de la mujer. Alzó las cejas conservando la calma.

-¿Qué hay ahí, preciosa? –

Sintió como si todo lo que había a su alrededor comenzara girar cuando escuchó la frase que pronunció Hermione casi sin voz.

-Hay una bomba con contador enganchada a un chaleco... y ha dicho que me la tengo que poner –

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo =) ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo! Espero que en año 2011 todo os vaya de maravilla y se os cumplan vuestros deseos más profundos.**

**Un pequeño regalito es este capítulo, que quería subir antes de terminar el año. Quiero dar las gracias a **_**NewBorn15, a luna-maga y a 89cheshire**_**gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar.**

Si queréis que los Reyes Magos os traigan un nuevo capítulo, ya sabéis, dejad algún review diciendo que os está pareciendo la historia o simplemente para decir "oye Silver que yo lo leo"

**Un besito y Felices Fiestas a todos.**


	10. Rojo, amarillo y negro

Capítulo 10: _"Rojo, amarillo y negro"_

_"Confianza es el sentimiento de poder creer a alguien, incluso cuando sabemos que mentiríamos en su lugar"_ **(Henry-Louis Mencken) **

Hermione se alejó un par de pasos de él cuando escuchó como Harry, Ron y Ginny llegaban hasta ellos seguidos de cerca por Pansy.

-Cielo, estás pálida –Ginny se acercó a Hermione y le pasó el brazo por los hombros en una pequeña muestra de consuelo.

-¿Qué habéis encontrado? –Harry posó su vista en el rubio y posteriormente en la castaña.

-Hay un chaleco con una bomba incorporada –contestó Draco con una serenidad pasmosa.

Ron frunció el ceño en su dirección y sin detenerse a pensarlo se metió en el hueco de debajo del tobogán para comprobarlo.

-Tenemos una hora y media antes de que explote –dijo haciendo caso omiso a la ceja alzada de Malfoy y dirigiéndose a Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos durante unos segundos mientras se obligaba a pensar con rapidez.

-De acuerdo…- dijo exhalando aire que no sabía en qué momento había contenido. –Pansy llama a Tonks y dile que localice a Luna y que la mande aquí con toda su gente, ya. Dile también que necesitamos que nos llegue por teléfono móvil o como sea todo lo que ese hombre diga. – Se giró hacia Ron cuando la morena asintió con brevedad. –Ron, quiero que un equipo de aurores rastreen la zona. Ha dicho que estaría vigilando. Habla con Kingsley directamente y dile lo que pasa. Que sean cuidadosos, estamos en un lugar muggle. – le advirtió.

Estaba observando cómo Ron se marchaba cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga.

-Tengo que ponerme el chaleco – Hermione se habría atrevido a jurar ante el Wizengamot que había escuchado los huesos de Harry cuando giró la cabeza en su dirección. –Sabes qué debo hacerlo si no queremos que mate a esa chica. –

Draco giró los ojos exasperado.

-Tú y tu maldito valor Gryffindor, guárdatelo para cuando sea útil, Granger –

Hermione se giró para encararlo furiosa.

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, Malfoy – contestó haciendo especial hincapié en el apellido.

-Es curioso que lo digas cuando muy probablemente estarías en problemas si yo no llego a venir –

-Sé apañármelas muy bien sin ti –dijo Hermione alzando la cabeza y con las manos en las caderas.

Los ojos grises de Draco centellearon durante un segundo, como si un rayo de tormenta se hubiera reflejado en ellos.

-De eso no cabe la menor duda –siseó.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestarle cuando el grito de Ginny les llegó alto y claro. La miró para comprobar que había sido su amiga la que había dado la orden y no Molly Weasley.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Los dos! ¡Por Merlín! Tenemos una bomba debajo de un tobogán en medio de un parque muggle. ¿Creéis que tenéis doce años y que estáis en Hogwarts todavía? –Preguntó posando los ojos marrones en ambos.

Harry sonrió levemente y se centró en Hermione.

-Por mucho que me fastidie estar de acuerdo con Malfoy, no vas a ponerte ese chaleco –Hermione iba a hablar pero Harry la interrumpió -¿Y si explota nada más tocarlo, Hermione? –

-Soy yo quien corre el riesgo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros intentando no hacer caso a la lógica que estaba utilizando Harry y concentrándose en los agentes vestidos de policía muggle que empezaban a evacuar toda la calle.

Draco bufó con brusquedad.

-Genial, Granger. ¿Qué tendremos que decirles a tus hijos cuando hayas volado por los aires? –preguntó alzando las dos cejas como si estuviera preguntando por el tiempo – Rose y… -Se detuvo fingiendo que no recordaba el nombre del chico. Como si no hubiera estado despierto la noche que supo que nacería… -Hugo ¿verdad? –

Fue consciente del golpe que recibió Hermione con sus palabras en el mismo momento en el que éste se produjo. Fue testigo de cómo sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, como las pupilas se dilataban por el miedo y como desaparecía todo el color de su rostro

Se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente. Mejor pálida que muerta.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano me lo voy a tener que poner, lo ha pedido así. –La voz sonó débil, como si estuviera demasiado cansada para seguir discutiendo.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso.

-Espera a que venga Luna y después ya veremos… -

Draco formó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando escuchó a Potter hablar.

-¡Si no me pongo esa maldita bomba en cuatro minutos la chica morirá! –dijo alzando la voz.

-Hola Hermione –saludó una voz cantarina y alegre mientras se acercaba junto a dos hombres de su equipo sin prestar atención al grito de la chica.

-Hola Luna, podrías… -Hermione iba a decirle que se diera prisa, que no estaban como para perder el tiempo en saludos cuando comprobó que ya estaba situada al lado de la bomba, examinándola.

Mientras observaba a Luna trabajar junto a sus ayudantes, escuchó la voz de Pansy informando a Harry de que Ginny sólo tendría que poner el altavoz de su teléfono móvil para saber si Garret volvía a ponerse en contacto con ellos.

Miró a Draco de refilón mientras hablaba con Pansy. ¿Qué habían hecho ellos tan malo como para merecerse algo así? La respuesta le llegó de inmediato; mentir, claro. Se abrazó a si misma al sentir un escalofrío. Ellos habían mentido pero había gente que lo sabía; Harry, Ginny… Miró a su alrededor alzando la cabeza hacia las ventanas de los edificios muggles. ¿Quién más lo había averiguado y quería hacerles pagar por ello?

* * *

Estaba preocupada, lo admitía. El reloj que lleva en el bolsillo de la túnica le pesaba como si llevara un millón de diamantes en el bolsillo. Suspiró negándose a darle más vueltas a la cabeza. Debía centrarse, recoger la túnica que habían dejado en la tienda de Madame Malkin para que le arreglara el dobladillo hacía ya una semana, volver a casa y ponerse en contacto con Scorpius.

Necesitaba hablar con él aunque sólo fuera para que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Se detuvo antes de entrar a la tienda y se giró cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. Miró a su alrededor durante un momento y negó con la cabeza, allí no había nadie. Era casi la hora de comer, a esa hora la gente estaba en casa. Estaba cansada era sólo eso, se dijo. Pero eso no explicaba la sensación que llevaba sintiendo en la nuca desde el momento en el que había pisado el callejón Diagon.

Se estaba volviendo una paranoica, pensó con cierto aire divertido, si su primo James averiguaba lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos estaría riéndose de ella siglos. Más relajada acercó su mano para empujar la puerta de la tienda cuando una mano se tapó su boca impidiéndole decir palabra alguna. Se retorció y se agitó. Su madre siempre le había dicho que si alguna vez la atacaban, lo mejor era darle lo que pedían pero ella no era su madre. No iban a conseguir por las buenas algo que habían ido a coger por las malas. Encogió la rodilla y pisó con todas sus fuerzas en el pie del hombre que la estaba atacando.

Escuchó satisfecha como el hombre emitía un quejido. Sin embargo la satisfacción le duró poco, justo el tiempo que tardó aquel individuo en tirarle de la larga melena y acercar la boca a su oído.

-Aléjate de Malfoy si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias, sangre sucia… -

Y de un empujón Rose quedó tirada de rodillas en el suelo, sintiendo como su miedo aumentaba y las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

* * *

Hermione intentó tomar oxígeno pero su cuerpo parecía no querer que éste llegara a sus pulmones. Aún resonaban en su cabeza las instrucciones que acababa de escuchar que daba Garret a través del teléfono móvil de Ginny.

"-Estoy seguro de que tenéis conocimientos de armamentística. ¿Sabéis el alcance de un rifle sniper? –Había preguntado con voz divertida –El sniper es un rifle capaz de abrir un orificio de tres centímetros a más de un kilómetro de distancia. El proyectil es de punta hueca con una mira telescópica con la que puedo contar hasta las pecas de la cara de la aurora Potter.-Había hecho una pausa para asegurarse de que sus palabras eran asimiladas correctamente. -Hermione se tendrá que poner el chaleco y situarse en el centro del parque, si alguien que no sea Malfoy se acerca a ella a menos de diez metros, disparo. Si hay magia de por medio para quitar la bomba, disparo. Si intentan apartarse del centro del parque, disparo. ¿A quedado lo suficientemente claro? – Y cuando todos pensaban que había terminado de hablar, añadió – Hermione, querida que no se te olvide la lógica… Tenéis una hora y cuarto-"

Aún recordaba cómo le habían templado las piernas al ver el puntito rojo de un láser apuntando justo en el centro de la frente de Ginny. Había visto como Harry y Ron se paralizaban por el miedo por primera vez en toda su carrera como aurores. No, no dejaría que Ginny pagara por sus errores como tampoco iba a permitir que Mia Meyers muriera ese día si ella podía evitarlo.

Vio desde su posición como Ron hablaba acaloradamente con Harry sobre dejar en manos de Draco la vida de Ginny y de ella misma. Observó como Harry lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados dándole a entender que a él tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia aquella situación.

Sintió la presencia de Draco detrás de ella, incluso antes de que él hablara.

-¿Estás lista? –Hermione asintió sin hablarle y sin girarse para mirarlo. -¿estás muda, Granger?- preguntó con falsa burla. Hermione soltó aire abruptamente al sentir la cercanía del hombre en su espalda. Cualquiera que los viera diría que se encontraban hablando o simplemente mirando los dos en la misma dirección, sin embargo para ella aquello era algo más. No podía permitir que Draco la tocara, mucho menos que la abrazara como quería que alguien hiciera, y él como siempre se había dado cuenta y ahí se encontraba.

Si bien, no podía abrazarla, por lo menos la obligaba a centrarse en algo, aunque sólo fuera en el calor que desprendía y la envolvía como si de un millón de pequeñas descargas de electricidad se tratara.

Siendo consciente de que Draco todavía esperaba una contestación, habló.

-Supongo… aún confío en ti… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no comprendiera por qué, provocando que Draco formara una breve sonrisa ladeada.

* * *

Escuchó como llamaban repetidamente a la puerta. Miró con el ceño fruncido hacia ella escuchando como volvían a golpearla como si quisieran tirarla abajo. Chasqueó la lengua mientras bajaba las escaleras para abrir, que pocos modales…

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó clavado en la entrada. Ante él se encontraba Rose Weasley con el pelo largo y rizado totalmente enmarañado. La sorpresa dio paso al enfado cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el labio, en el que tenía un pequeño corte del que salía sangre sin cesar. Los ojos los tenía rojos e hinchados, señal de que en algún momento había llorado y sus pantalones vaqueros estaban manchados en la zona de las rodillas.

-¡Rose! –exclamó cogiéndole la mano para que entrara -¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? –

Observó como la chica se retorcía las manos, nerviosa antes de contestar.

-Scorpius… yo… lo siento, no debería haber venido aquí, pero la Madriguera quedaba mas lejos y no quería preocupar a mi abuela. –dijo de manera atolondrada.

El chico se acercó a ella y cogiéndola de la mano la llevó hasta el sofá de estilo antiguo que había en la sala de estar de la gran casa, donde la obligó a sentarse.

-No digas tonterías –contestó negando con la cabeza. -¿Te duele algo aparte del corte que llevas en el labio? –al ver como ella fruncía el ceño, sonrió levemente. –Apuesto a que no sabías que tenías ese corte. –la besó en la frente cuando ella negó con la cabeza. Sonriendo levemente para que ella se calmara saco la varita y apunto con ella al corte del labio.- Vulnera sanentur…- susurró y sonrió al comprobar cómo la herida se cerraba.

Se sentó al lado de ella y alzó la mano para acariciar con el dedo pulgar la zona en la que apenas unos segundos antes había estado el corte.

-No había oído nunca ese hechizo… - dijo ella sintiéndose algo más tranquila.

-Cosa de mi padre… -explicó de forma vaga -¿Qué ha pasado, Rose? –

* * *

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como Draco examinaba los cables de distintos colores que mantenían la bomba conectada. Draco alzó la cabeza para comprobar el temporizador que se encontraba justo encima del pecho de Hermione. Media hora, tenía media hora para cortar algún cable de los que tenía entre las manos. Necesitaba desesperadamente que ella se tranquilizara.

-Hermione necesito que te calmes… -Al ver que no había reacción por parte de ella exhaló aire y le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. Sonrió levemente cuando ella abrió los ojos. –Buena chica… lógica, Hermione, necesito que pienses con claridad... Tenemos tres cables, el rojo, el amarillo y el negro ¿de acuerdo? –Hermione asintió.

-El rojo es el que siempre se corta en las películas muggles ¿no?-

Hermione tragó en grueso mientras pensaba con rapidez. El rojo siempre era el que había que cortar en las películas, Draco tenía razón, sin embargo lo más lógico sería pensar eso ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No cortes el rojo. Lo más lógico sería pensar eso y cortarlo, pero también lo sería pensar que él ha cambiado el color. Hasta donde sabemos conoce la magia pero también sabe mucho de armamentística muggle. -

Draco parpadeó y asintió sin dudar.

-De acuerdo –

-¿Cuándo tiempo nos queda?- Preguntó. Odiaba pensar bajo presión.

-Veinte minutos –Hermione sonrió brevemente probablemente a causa de los nervios. La voz de Draco sonaba tranquila, relajada como si estuviera en el interior de la bañera del baño de prefectos.

Miró por encima del hombro de Draco intentando visualizar a Harry, a Ginny o a Ron. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, con pesar. Dios, no quería morir sin haberle explicado a Ron todo lo que debía.

-Tenemos el cable amarillo… - Escuchó la voz de Draco de nuevo. – Lovegood me ha dicho antes que el amarillo es posible que sea un cable trampa. –se explicó cuando Hermione centró su atención de nuevo en él- Si lo corto la bomba puede explotar o el temporizador puede avanzar con más rapidez –

Draco la miró y supo lo que iba a decir antes incluso de que abriera la boca.

-Córtalo –

* * *

Harry miraba a través de unos prismáticos como Malfoy y Hermione hablaban sin decidirse a cortar ninguno de los cables. Estaba desesperado, Kingsley se había acercado apenas unos segundos antes para informarle de que aún no habían localizado a nadie a pesar de estar utilizando hechizos rastreadores. Movió levemente su brazo izquierdo que rodeaba los hombros hieráticos de Ginny en un ridículo intento por protegerla mientras Ron revoloteaba a su alrededor de un lado a otro, más nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba.

-Debería ser yo el que estuviera allí –escuchó que decía por quinta vez.

-Ron ya vale, me están apuntando a la cabeza con un rifle de alta precisión, tu mujer tiene una bomba pegada al pecho ¿Crees de veras que es el mejor momento para tener uno de tus estúpidos ataques de celos? –Preguntó la mujer retorciéndose en los brazos de Harry para enfrentar a su hermano. –Además con lo nervioso que eres es una suerte que sea Draco el que esté con Hermione, tú serías capaz de cortar el cable equivocado. – dijo seriamente, mientras intentaba no pensar en Lily, James y Albus.

Al volverse observó a Pansy que no apartaba los ojos del centro del parque. Luna estaba a su lado pero era como si la morena no se diera cuenta. Le sonrió levemente cuando ésta volvió la cabeza al sentir que la observaban. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry cuando la morena asintió. Todo iba a salir bien, tenía que salir bien.

* * *

-¿Estás segura, Granger? –

Hermione sonrió a pesar de la tensión y el miedo que le oprimía el pecho. Draco había hecho la pregunta enmascarando la preocupación con exigencia. Le exigía que eligiera la opción correcta no le dejaba mas opción. De repente sintió la necesidad de hablar con él, de contarle cosas, de decirle que lo sentía.

-Draco, yo… sé que no es un buen momento pero… -

-Hermione… -la interrumpió -es un buen momento para decirte que, a pesar de todo, me alegra haber venido hasta aquí… -

La mujer sonrió cuando vio que Draco también formaba una pequeña sonrisa, y sin pensarlo, sin importarle que su marido estuviera a diez metros de allí, enlazó su mano con la de él que se la apretó con fuerza.

-Puedo cortar el cable yo sola… -susurró con voz apenas audible.

-Si me voy de aquí me pegará un tiro –le rozó la mejilla con la mano, en un movimiento tan suave y rápido que fue como si su mano nunca hubiera estado allí –pero no es por eso por lo que me quedo…-

-Córtalo o explotará de verdad –

Draco tragó en grueso, hubiera preferido recibir varios cruciatus seguidos antes que verse obligado a tener que cortar ese maldito cable.

Pensó en Scorpius, en el día de su nacimiento, en el primer día que lo llevó a la estación Kings Cross, en Hogwarts; y pensó en Hermione en la sensación de sus labios en los suyos, en el día que ella decidió entregarse a él como no se había entregado a nadie… Abrió los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado, miró a Hermione temiendo que fuera la última vez y cortó el cable amarillo…

* * *

**Bueno, bueno… Sé que este capítulo es mas cortito de lo normal y que he tardado mas en actualizar. ¿Toda la culpa? Los exámenes, estoy inmersa en ellos y no tengo ni un solo segundo de respiro pero no quería dejar pasar mas tiempo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

Y como siempre dar las gracias por los comentarios a: **Khpmi, KingdomHearts17, Princessmalfoy10 y a mmgdream.**

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Sangre sucia

Capitulo 11: _"Sangre sucia"_

_"El miedo siempre está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que son."_ **(Tito Livio)**

Aún sentía como le temblaban las piernas. Por un momento había pensado que iba a morir, que no iba a volver a ver a sus hijos, a sus padres, que no iba a volver a ver a Draco. Eso era lo peor de todo. Saber que en la última persona en la que habría pensado antes de morir sería en Draco y no en Ron. Y ese hecho la estaba atormentando. Siguió caminando mientras se alejaba del parque que podría haber sido su tumba. No había cerrado los ojos cuando Draco había cortado el cable, no había pensado en nada más, solamente se había dedicado a perderse en aquellos ojos grises del color del hielo y en sentir su mano aferrada a la suya propia, en sentir su fuerza, mientras esperaba a escuchar una explosión que nunca llegaría.

Y ahora estaba allí caminando al lado de Ron como si fueran la pareja de héroes de una película que sobrevive a un gran desastre. No quería que Ron la abrazara pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Había odiado el momento en el que él se había acercado corriendo junto a Harry, Ginny y Pansy cuando habían estado seguros de que la bomba estaba desactivada, y por sobre todo había odiado como Ron la había apartado de Draco de un tirón provocando que sus manos unidas hasta el momento se separaran.

Era consciente de que el solo hecho de que Draco la rozara una vez provocaba mas reacciones en su cuerpo que cien abrazos de Ron. Siempre lo había sabido pero lo había sobrellevado al estar segura de que el rubio estaba lejos de ella. Sin embargo, ahora, se encontraba allí y lo tendría que ver todos los días hasta que detuvieran a Garret.

Se pasó la mano por la nuca, le dolía, y la mano de Ron en esa zona no ayudaba. Sentía la mirada del rubio clavada en aquel punto de su anatomía. Quería girarse y decirle que ya estaba bien, que dejara de mirarla de aquella forma pero no podía hacerlo sin quedar al descubierto delante de sus amigos y de Ron al admitir que sabía diferenciar perfectamente las miradas de Malfoy de las del resto de personas que en aquellos momentos la observaban.

Frunció el ceño al ver delante de ella, a unos pocos metros, a Rose o a alguien que se le parecía mucho a Rose junto a un chico rubio que era la copia idéntica de Draco. Ambos estaban mirando en su dirección justo en la puerta de entrada muggle del Ministerio. Sintió como la mano de Ron se tensaba sobre sus hombros y supo que él también los había visto. Y por la breve mirada que pudo lanzarle a Draco, él tampoco sabía que hacían allí.

* * *

Cuando salió de su casa corriendo con Pansy detrás sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a Weasley, a Potter e incluso hasta a Hermione, pero lo que no se había esperado era tener que cogerle la mano cuando ambos pensaban que iban a morir. Ver morir a Hermione era algo para lo que estaba preparado y para lo que sabía con certeza que no lo estaría nunca.

Había sentido ganas de abalanzarse sobre Weasley en el mismo momento en el que éste había aparecido para apartarla de su lado y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero había resistido el instinto cuando Pansy había llegado hasta él y le había sujetado del brazo. Pansy siempre sabía que hacer en los momentos más oportunos, se dijo.

Así que allí estaba, comportándose con toda la educación que sus padres le habían inculcado a base de maldiciones, sin armar ningún revuelo. Pero que hiciera eso no impedía poner nerviosa a Hermione ¿verdad?. Formó una sonrisa torcida de superioridad cuando comprobó que la mujer se revolvía de nuevo, incómoda, en brazos de Weasley y sonrió aún más cuando Pansy, consciente de sus intenciones le dio un pequeño codazo en el estómago. Se detuvo cuando vio que Hermione se detenía y miraba brevemente hacia atrás, hacia él. Observó para comprobar qué era lo que había provocado que lo mirara de aquella forma y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo delante de la entrada del Ministerio junto a una pelirroja que parecía que se había revolcado en el barro.

Frunció el ceño. Sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que Scorpius tuviera que decirle.

* * *

Hermione tardó medio segundo en soltarse de Ron y salir corriendo para comprobar cómo estaba su hija. Escuchó como Ron la seguía, pero en aquel momento no le importó que Scorpius estuviera allí. De hecho en el rápido vistazo que les había echado, se había dado cuenta de que si el chico no la estuviera sujetando por la cintura probablemente Rose no se mantendría en pie.

-Rose, cariño…-dijo sujetándole la cara con las dos manos -¿estás bien? –Cuando la pelirroja asintió despacio con la cabeza, se giró hacia Scorpius. -¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? –El muchacho la miró sorprendido. Hermione Granger no se había mostrado hostil, como él hubiera esperado que hiciera. Estaba preocupada, sí, pero no apreciaba en ella nada que indicara que le echaba la culpa a él.

-La han atacado –dijo con brevedad mientras veía como por detrás de aquella mujer se acercaba el padre de Rose y su propio padre acompañado por su madrina.

Hermione rodó los ojos sin separarse de su hija. Una respuesta muy digna de Draco. Al parecer Scorpius se parecía a su padre en algo más que en los rasgos físicos. Iba a decirle que le explicara con detalles lo que había ocurrido cuando la voz de Ron le llegó alta y clara. Maldita sea. Pensó. Se había olvidado de él al ver a Rose en aquel estado.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija, Malfoy? Aléjate de ella –dijo irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

Scorpius lo miró con una ceja enarcada sin inmutarse. Con un movimiento rápido de la cabeza miró a su madrina que asintió brevemente, indicándole que soltara a Rose. Sintió la mirada preocupada de su padre recorriéndolo entero, comprobando que estuviera perfectamente y en ese momento Scorpius estuvo seguro de que si él hubiera tenido el más mínimo rasguño Draco Malfoy habría exigido respuestas.

Se dispuso a retirar la mano de la cintura de su novia escuchó como Rose hablaba por primera vez.

-No…- fue sólo un susurró pero que llegó con claridad a los oídos de Ron, que la miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, y por supuesto también llegó a oídos de Scorpius que afianzó su mano en la estrecha cintura de la chica. Si ella no quería que la soltara…

Hermione buscó a Harry con la mirada. Lo encontró más o menos a la misma altura a la que se encontraban Pansy y Draco, con Ginny a su lado. Harry miró los ojos marrones de su amiga pidiéndole ayuda en silencio y suspiró.

-Ron, será mejor que entremos. –Ron se giró para encararlo y decirle que aquello era un asunto entre padre e hija, cuando éste volvió a hablar –Rose necesita sentarse… - El hombre volvió a mirar a su hija y asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien… -

Hermione al escucharlo, dio gracias en silencio porque Ron hubiera entrado en razón y tragó saliva con dificultad. Había llegado el momento de explicar algunas cosas.

* * *

-Toma, preciosa –dijo Ginny mientras depositaba encima de la mesa, justo frente a Rose, un botellín de agua. Posteriormente se sentó en una silla al lado de su sobrina y miró durante unos segundos a los presentes allí congregados.

Hermione estaba sentada frente a Rose con los ojos marrones echando chispas de furia. Ron estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared y con el ceño fruncido. Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba de pie al lado de Pansy. Draco se mantenía con gesto de relajado apoyado en la pared justo detrás de Rose y frente a Hermione; y Harry estaba sentado presidiendo la pequeña mesa.

-Rosie, -Ron fue el primero en hablar -¿estás saliendo con Malfoy? –preguntó esperando haber malinterpretado algo.

Hermione se quedó estática en su sitio sin atreverse a mirar a otra parte que no fueran las manos de su hija agarrando la botella. Sabía que la pregunta vendría pero no creía que Ron preguntara antes por eso que por lo que le había sucedido a Rose.

Rose alzó los ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido fijos en la botella de agua y miró a su padre. Parpadeó como si no entendiera a que venía la pregunta.

-Estoy saliendo con Scorpius –aclaró como si al que Ron había llamado Malfoy no fuera la misma persona.

Ron miró a su hija con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, como si no creyera ni una sola palabra de lo que su hija, su niña, le estaba diciendo. No, Rose no podía ser la novia del hijo de Malfoy.

-¡Te lo prohíbo, Rose! –exclamó sobresaltando a la chica se movió hacia atrás como si la hubieran golpeado. Scorpius estuvo a punto de intervenir pero una rápida mirada de advertencia por parte de Draco le hizo mantenerse en su sitio.

-¡Ron! –Le llamó la atención Ginny

–No te metas en esto, Ginevra… -dijo sin apartar los ojos de Rose -¿Me has entendido? ¡No vas a volver a salir con él! –Ron apoyó las manos encima de la mesa acercándose más a ella, intimidándola.

Rose lo miró desconcertada. Jamás había visto a su padre en aquel estado. Nunca le había gritado de aquel modo y no entendía porque lo hacía en ese momento. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, apartó la vista de Ron y miró a Hermione con una muda súplica.

-Apártate de ella, Ronald –dijo sin moverse de su sitio con una voz fría que hubiera congelado el mismo infierno.

Draco sonrió levemente. Si Weasley le hubiera prestado sólo un poco de atención a Hermione se habría dado cuenta que no estaba para aguantar sus tonterías. Habían atacado a su hija y no iba a permitir que precisamente él la alterara aún más.

Pero Ron no se movió de su lugar. Miraba a Rose y a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido, alternativamente. Hermione centró su vista en su hija y vio como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

La mujer se levantó con un estrépito de la silla, sin importarle que hubiera gente en la sala a la que no les concernían sus problemas matrimoniales. Miró a su marido, furiosa.

-¿Estás sordo? –le preguntó - He dicho que te apartes de ella o si no me encargaré yo –dijo con una muda amenaza.

Ron se apartó de la mesa y miró a Hermione, asombrado.

-Lo sabías… Tú lo sabías –dijo incrédulo - Por eso has estado tan extraña estos días. Sabías que Rose estaba saliendo con él- dijo despectivamente –y no me lo has dicho. –Ron soltó una carcajada fría, sin rastro de humor -¿Acaso te da igual?- preguntó.

La mujer tomó aire para calmarse.

-Por favor Ron… -pidió. –Hablaremos después…-

Draco frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que ella anduviera rogando nada. Ginny miró a Harry pidiéndole en silencio que los detuviera pero éste se encogió de hombros. Hacía tiempo que Ron y Hermione debían hablar, si tenía que ser en aquel preciso momento, él no iba a ser el que los detuviera.

-¡No! –se negó Ron –vamos a hablar ahora. ¡Contéstame! –exigió.

Scorpius vio como aquella mujer alzaba la cabeza hacia su marido con un gesto de altivez casi idéntico al que utilizaba Rose cuando estaba enfadada. La examinó desde su lugar. Hermione Weasley no parecía ser de esas mujeres que se achantaban cuando alguien les gritaba, al contrario, por lo que veía se envalentonaba más. Eso le gustó, ahora entendía claramente de donde había sacado Rose todo su carácter. Prestó atención cuando vio que iba a contestar y por segunda vez en aquel día aquella mujer lo sorprendió.

-Me da exactamente igual que Rose salga con Scorpius Malfoy –Siseó la respuesta con desprecio.

Rose levantó la cabeza al escuchar a su madre, desde luego no se esperaba esa respuesta. Al parecer su tía Ginny tampoco, porque la mano que hasta ese momento se había estado moviendo en su espalda para tranquilizarla, se detuvo.

– No voy a permitirte que la atosigues con ese tema cuando ella no tiene la culpa de que tú no puedas ver a Draco, ni el te pueda ver a ti –dijo mirando momentáneamente la cabeza para mirar al rubio que le devolvió la mirada con una ceja enarcada–Acaban de atacar a tu hija y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es preguntarle con quien está saliendo, intimidarla y exigirle cosas. Si no te puedes comportar como una persona adulta, vete de aquí –ordenó sin ningún tipo de vacilación en la voz. –Estoy segura de que Harry estará encantado de contarte todo lo que hablemos. –

Pansy observó totalmente asombrada como Granger se sentaba en la silla que anteriormente había utilizado con absoluta tranquilidad. Pensó que Weasley se sentaría y no volvería a hablar hasta que aquella reunión improvisada terminara pero al parecer éste no opinaba lo mismo porque sin decir nada a nadie y lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a Draco que le devolvió una mirada burlesca salió de la sala dando un portazo.

El silencio que sobrevino a la salida de Ron se volvió ensordecedor hasta que Rose volvió a hablar sin apenas voz.

-Mamá… - la llamó intentando pedir disculpas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo –dijo- Cuéntanos que ha pasado -

Rose relató lo sucedido en el callejón Diagon tal y como se lo había relatado anteriormente a Scorpius.

-Me tapó la boca con la mano, desde atrás y no pude hacer nada –negó con la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. Hermione le apretó levemente la mano que llevaba sujetando desde que Rose había comenzado a hablar –Se acercó mucho, yo… no sabía que iba a hacer… ha sido al medio día, no había nadie cerca… -se quitó con furia una lágrima que se le había escapado de los ojos –se ha acercado a mi oído y me ha dicho que me alejara de Scorpius si no quería sufrir las consecuencias… -

Hermione alzó la vista para mirar a Draco que se había incorporado, al oír sus palabras, apartándose de la pared de donde había estado apoyado todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué más? –Scorpius giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Ginny y Malfoy lo miraron, al igual que Hermione y Pansy, todos con caras desconcertadas. Harry no se inmutó y siguió con la mirada fija en Rose. –Hay algo que no nos has contado…-dijo totalmente convencido.

Rose suspiró.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó derrotada, no iba a mentirle a Harry.

Harry sonrió con brevedad y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Eh! Dame un poco de crédito –exclamó con falsa indignación -soy tu padrino, tengo mis técnicas –dijo simplemente –¿Qué más te dijo que no quieres contarnos, Rose? –preguntó de nuevo, pacientemente.

-Me llamó sangre sucia… -musitó como si hablara con el cuello de su camisa en vez de para la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor.

-De eso no me habías dicho nada –dijo Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.

Rose formó una sonrisa fría cuando lo miró.

-Dentro de todo el conjunto supongo que no es para tanto –se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia que no logró engañar a nadie.

Draco desvió su vista de Rose a Hermione. La castaña se había quedado estática; hubiera preferido que gritara o que se pusiera a decir que eso era una tontería, sin embargo Hermione se había quedado callada, perdida en el mutismo más absoluto.

-Eso es estúpido y sólo demuestra la poca inteligencia del que lo ha dicho –fue Ginny la que habló –eres la hija de la persona más inteligente que conozco –añadió guiñándole el ojo con complicidad logrando su objetivo al ver como Rose sonreía.

-¿No recuerdas nada que podamos utilizar para saber quien ha sido? –preguntó Harry con tranquilidad- la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien –dijo Hermione cuando supo que Harry había terminado de hacer preguntas. – Rose, quiero que vayas a casa –la muchacha asintió despacio con la cabeza –Tu abuelos y Hugo deben estar allí ya o si no tardarán poco en llegar –Para Hermione no pasó desapercibido el destello de miedo en los ojos de Rose cuando mencionó la segunda opción.

Hermione suspiró y levantó la vista para mirar a Scorpius que le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada, esperando.

-¿Podrías ir con ella? –

La pregunta lo dejó descolocado y por lo visto no sólo a él a juzgar por la cara de sorpresa de los presentes. Aquella mujer acababa de discutir con su marido como una auténtica leona, se había mostrado calmada y tranquila durante el relato de los acontecimientos, a pesar de que, por lo que él había visto, no dudaría un segundo en destrozar al que se había atrevido a hacerle daño a Rose y ahora lo miraba a él confiando en que mantendría a su hija tranquila y a salvo hasta que la señora Weasley se encargara de todo. Desde luego Hermione Granger era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Fue consciente de la mirada burlona que su padre le estaba lanzado pero no le importó. Asintió brevemente, incorporándose para marcharse cuando Rose quisiera.

-Bien –dijo Hermione formando una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía ser sincera, pero que se quedó en eso, en una pretensión. Se levantó de la silla y caminó el espacio que la separaba de Rose. Al llegar a ella tiró de su mano para que se levantara de la silla y la abrazó con fuerza- Todo va a salir bien. No te va a pasar nada. –Aseguró - Confías en mi ¿verdad? –preguntó mientras le sujetaba la barbilla con la mano para alzársela y hacer que la mirara a los ojos.

-Sí… -

Hermione sonrió con sinceridad al escuchar su respuesta.

-Ve a casa con Scorpius que en cuanto pueda iré yo… -Le dio un beso en la frente y se apartó. Hermione vio como Rose formaba una pequeña sonrisa – Esa es mi chica… -

Rose pasó de estar en brazos de Hermione a estar en los de Scorpius en menos de tres segundos. Poco después de eso observó como salían de la sala con tranquilidad. Fue consciente de como Draco, que se había pasado todo el tiempo observándola desde que Rose había mencionado la pureza de sangre apartaba la vista de su persona para mirar a Pansy.

La morena que había escuchado todo lo se había dicho allí desde un discreto segundo plano y sin separarse demasiado de Scorpius asintió sonriendo antes de salir también de la habitación. No necesitó preguntarle a donde iba para saber que se encargaría de que su hija y el chico llegaran bien a casa.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Toda aquella situación le había dado dolor de cabeza. Sin mirar a Harry, a Ginny y mucho menos a Draco salió por la misma puerta por la que había salido Pansy momentos antes. Necesitaba pensar.

* * *

**¡Ya he vuelto! Sé que normalmente actualizo antes "El Regreso del Pasado" pero dado que ya había escrito este capítulo, me parecía absurdo haceros esperar mas.**

**Bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hermione aún no lo ha contado todo. Ron no lo sabe todo. ¿Y el reloj? ¿Qué ha pasado con él? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Como siempre dar las gracias por comentar a: **Aby-Penita, KingdomHearts17, Princessmalfoy10 y a lizzy (Que no he podido contestarte a tu cuenta. Me alegra muchísimo que digas que te ha enganchado tanto el fic.)

Nos leemos pronto.

¡Sed felices!

_**Posdata:**__ Ya sabéis si queréis leer un capítulo en menos plazo de tiempo dejad un review. Sí, ya sé que es chantaje pero escribo sobre secuestradores, ¿Que esperabais? :D_


	12. A cien kilómetros por hora

Capítulo 12: _"A cien kilómetros por hora"_

_"Dios castiga en los hijos las culpas de los padres, porque sabe que no hay mayor dolor para los padres que el dolor de los hijos."_ **(Jacinto Benavente)**

Necesitaba estar sola y aclarar sus ideas. Tenía miedo. No. Tenía auténtico pánico a que a alguno de sus hijos le pasara algo y a Rose le había pasado. La habían atacado y todo por su culpa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos en un intento por aclarar sus ideas. Debía centrarse en lo que sabía. Analiza las pruebas, se dijo.

Sabía que a Pansy le habían enviado una caja amenazando a Rose y a Scorpius. Caja que debería ir a ver cuanto antes. Había alguien al que le había molestado la relación que tiempo atrás había mantenido con Draco. Y que, desde luego, les estaba haciendo pagar por ello. Debía averiguar si esos dos hechos estaban relacionados, y qué tenían que ver con la familia Meyers.

Suspiró pero no se giró sabiendo que Draco estaba allí mucho antes de que él hablara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin girarse para encararlo. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber que posiblemente estaría con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y escrutándola con aquellos inquietantes ojos grises.

-Lo mismo que tu, supongo –contestó. Y Hermione se lo imaginó encogiéndose de hombros aparentando total indiferencia.

-No sabes que hago aquí… -contrarrestó sin poder evitar que la pesadumbre que sentía se reflejara en su voz.

Draco resopló con cierta burla y alzó los ojos, exasperado.

-Estás así porque han agredido a tu hija, has discutido con Weasley, has estado a punto de saltar por los aires por culpa de un cabrón que se esconde tras una cámara y que está jugando con nosotros como si estuviéramos bajo un Imperius. Pero lo que más te ha afectado ha sido escuchar que llamaban a Rose, sangre sucia –Entrecerró los ojos intentando comprenderla. – ¿Por qué? –preguntó al fin.

Hermione se giró con los brazos cruzados para mirarlo mientras sus labios se estiraban hasta formar una sonrisa fría, sin una pizca de alegría.

-Soy bastante inteligente –Draco arqueó una ceja ante aquella afirmación pero no dijo nada – No estoy presumiendo, simplemente es un hecho –dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviera mencionando que fuera de aquella sala estaba lloviendo.- Sabes que con dieciséis años me dejaba los codos estudiando; ayudé a Harry cuanto pude; soy una buena madre ¡maldita sea! –exclamó tragando saliva.

Draco que la observaba desde su posición, al lado de la puerta vio como Hermione comenzaba a caminar, frustrada y dolida pero a pesar de que lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos era abrazarla y reconfortarla, se mantuvo quieto en su lugar. Los nervios de la mujer pendían de un hilo y lo último que necesitaba era que él invadiera su espacio.

-Hermione… -comenzó a decir Draco.

Ella continuó hablando como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Intento ser una buena persona y bien sabe Dios que he intentado ser una buena esposa – Se detuvo con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. Observó como Draco alzaba las cejas con cierto aire burlón y negó con la cabeza. – Da igual… - Cogió la chaqueta que al llegar había dejado tirada en medio de la gran sala de baile.

Aquel lugar se había creado para impresionar a altos cargos de distintos países. Había ido allí porque necesitaba espacio y la sala era enorme, que tuviera unas vistas de Londres estupendas, sólo era un plus añadido.

Iba a salir de allí cuando una pregunta de Draco la detuvo.

-¿Y? –

Hermione se giró con el ceño fruncido.

-Y aún así a mi hija siguen llamándola sangre sucia porque yo soy su madre. Estoy cansada Draco…- Bajó la mirada hacia la muñequera negra que cubría la marca tenebrosa. – Tú tienes que vivir con tu marca y yo con la mía – dijo en tono quedo.

-Hermione… -la llamó de nuevo, pero ella siguió caminando hacia la salida y Draco supo que la puerta que daba a sus sentimientos volvía a estar cerrada.

-Quiero ver esa caja cuanto antes – dijo como última palabra.

Y sin decir más la mujer comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el exterior de la sala dejando a Draco con más de una pregunta por responder.

* * *

Intentó llenar los pulmones de aire pero hasta eso le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada. Ni siquiera si era de día o de noche. Tenía que conseguir salir de allí como fuera, era demasiado joven y no estaba dispuesta a morir tan pronto.

Levantó la cabeza del sucio camastro un par de centímetros y solamente pudo ver lo mismo que llevaba viendo durante horas o quizá días; una cámara situada sobre un trípode que tenía una luz apenas visible roja que parpadeaba.

"Dios mio, ayuda… por favor necesito ayuda…" Quería gritar, sin embargo ni una sola palabra salió de su boca. Había conseguido quitarse la cinta adhesiva de la boca pero conseguirlo le había costado una gran rozadura en la muñeca a causa de hacer fuerza para que la mano le llegara hasta la boca.

Hacía tiempo que aquel cabrón no iba hasta allí. Cerró los ojos. Sabía que era un hombre y que estaba amenazando a algunas personas; según podía recordar a un tal Malfoy y a una tal Weasley. Pero ella no conocía a nadie que se llamara así. Había estado haciendo memoria desde que había escuchado los nombres al otro lado de la habitación.

"Mierda" pensó cuando escuchó como el cerrojo de la puerta cedía con un chirrido. Él había vuelto y por lo visto tenía preguntas por hacer...

"Ayuda, por favor. Que alguien me ayude"

* * *

Tonks llevaba exactamente dos días sin conseguir pegar ojo. Se había ido a dormir la noche anterior, dejando a una compañera de guardia, porque Harry se lo había ordenado. Sin embargo, que no se encontrara en aquel cuarto oscuro repleto de ordenadores no significaba que hubiera dormido. Se había ido a casa, sí, pero se había dedicado a dar vueltas en la cama mientras las imágenes de Mia acudían una y otra vez a su cabeza.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver que en la habitación en la que se encontraba la chica, había movimiento. Apartó la mirada sólo un segundo para comprobar que el programa de grabación que había instalado para que se grabara todo lo que la cámara del secuestrador retransmitiera, seguía haciendo su función.

Observó como un sujeto con pantalones vaqueros y camiseta blanca se acercaba hasta la cámara con la cara cubierta por un pasamontañas negro y desviaba el objetivo de ésta hacia un montón de cosas de distinto tipo situadas unas encima de otras. Tonks agudizó la vista, allí había desde un par de mesas rotas cubiertas de polvo, hasta libros ajados y algo que parecía tela totalmente rota.

No comprendía por qué el secuestrador había girado la cámara hacia aquel montón de basura hasta que escuchó un primer ruido sordo, como de un golpe, seguido de un pequeño jadeo de dolor y una pregunta.

-¿Sabes qué se siente cuando un coche que va a cien kilómetros por hora te golpea? –

* * *

Scorpius formó una sonrisa cansada sabiendo que su madrina se quedaría cerca de la casa de los Weasley hasta que su padre o la madre de Rose aparecieran por allí. No la había visto seguirlos hasta las chimeneas del Ministerio pero de manera automática supo que ella se encontraba cerca, no en vano era la que lo acunaba de pequeño.

Cerró la puerta de la casa de Rose sin soltar a la chica en ningún momento y después la llevó hasta un cómodo sillón color crema que había en medio de la sala de estar. Miró a su alrededor. La casa era bastante grande aunque no podía compararse con la suya propia o con Malfoy Manor, no estaba mal. En el exterior había un pequeño y bonito jardín y por lo que podía ver del interior, la casa estaba decorada con bastante acierto. Los colores cálidos predominaban en la sala de estar invitando a las visitas a relajarse allí.

Cesó su escrutinio cuando escuchó como Rose soltaba un suspiro. Estaba cansada, había tenido un día horrible; cualquier chica normal habría estallado en lágrimas en el momento en el que hubiera estado a salvo pero ella no era cualquier chica. Rose era terca y orgullosa y en momentos como aquel, en los que el miedo había cubierto por completo su mirada, aquella cualidad era lo único que la mantenía serena.

Y él no sabía que era peor; si que estuviera totalmente serena después de un día semejante o que llorara a lágrima viva. Se acuclilló delante del sillón donde Rose estaba sentada y le tomó las manos entre las suyas; tenía las manos tan frías como si hubiera estado jugando en la nieve sin guantes.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿un tazón de té? ¿un libro? –Sonrió haciendo que Rose entornara los ojos -¿El pijama? Si quieres te ayudo ponértelo… -

Rose sonrió que era lo que Scorpius pretendía.

-Estoy bien –dijo Rose de manera automática.

Scorpius la había escuchado repetir lo mismo unas diez o doce veces a lo largo del día, cuando alguien la miraba con preocupación o cuando le preguntaban si necesitaba algo.

-No estás bien –afirmó de manera contundente –Puede que con todas las personas a las que has visto hoy te funcione pero conmigo no. – Poniendo dos dedos en su barbilla hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron Scorpius volvió a enfocar sus ojos grises en los de ella. – Ahora dime ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Abrázame –dijo en un tono apenas audible, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Odiaba pedir algo – Sólo abrázame, por favor Scorpius… -susurró de nuevo.

Sin decir nada, el chico se puso de pie y tironeó de ella. Rose se levantó del sillón y lo miró sorprendida cuando vio que él se sentaba en el lugar que antes había ocupado ella. Frunció el ceño sin entender nada pero Scorpius no le prestó atención y tiró de nuevo de ella para que se sentara en su regazo.

Rose se dejó hacer y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando él la abrazó por la cintura y la instó a que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y así, en aquella postura, ciertamente novedosa para ella, Rose se sintió segura por primera vez desde el ataque.

* * *

Miró a Hermione de reojo mientras caminaban por el camino de acceso a su casa. Habían salido del Ministerio poco después de que la encontrara en el salón de baile y desde ese momento no la había escuchado pronunciar ni una palabra. Hermione estaba tensa. A pesar de que cuando fue a comunicarle el asunto de la caja se había mostrado conforme ante la idea de acudir a su casa, Draco podía percibir con claridad la tensión que invadía su cuerpo y que aumentaba a cada paso.

Entrecerró los ojos. Se sentía estúpido. Era obvio que ella estaba así porque a su hija la habían agredido, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de encontrarse a pocos pasos de su vivienda.

-La caja sólo la hemos tocado Pansy y yo –Hermione lo miró sorprendida por el brusco inicio de la conversación pero no dijo nada al respecto –y siempre ha sido con guantes o mediante magia, es muy difícil que haya quedado alguna huella nuestra en la ella.

Hermione asintió brevemente pero no dijo nada. Draco a su lado, suspiró frustrado antes de abrir la puerta que daba acceso a la casa.

Hermione se detuvo en la entrada, maravillada. Era la primera vez que entraba en casa de Draco, sabía donde vivía, por supuesto, pero por razones más que justificadas nunca había estado allí. La casa era enorme; por lo que podía ver hasta donde le abarcaba la vista, estaba decorada con un gusto sofisticado y lujoso que parecía proceder de otra época.

Se preguntó quién se habría encargado de decorarla. Pensó en Astoria y sintió como si le dieran un golpe justo en el centro del estómago.

-Hermione- la llamó desde unos pasos por delante. La mujer cesó en su escrutinio y lo miró –¿qué pasa?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita –

Draco miró a su alrededor con satisfacción palpable. Aquella casa era lo que siempre había querido.

-Quería una mansión –se encogió de hombros con sonrisa burlona – siempre he estado acostumbrado a moverme por habitaciones grandes –hizo una mueca –las pequeñas…

-Los lugares pequeños te agobian, lo sé –lo interrumpió Hermione sin ser consciente de lo que esa simple afirmación demostraba.

Draco la miró sorprendido y asintió.

-Pero tampoco quería una casa grande y austera… -añadió. - ¿Vamos a ver la caja? Está en mi despacho, no quería que Scorpius la viera por error-

Hermione asintió pensando que en otro tiempo no le habría importado vivir junto a Draco Malfoy aunque fuera en una pequeña tienda de campaña muggle.

* * *

-¿Un accidente de tráfico? –preguntó Harry mirando desconcertado a las personas que lo acompañaban.

Tonks no cesaba de teclear en su ordenador portátil buscando información sobre un posible accidente en el que pudiera estar implicada Mia Meyers.

Ginny, a su lado, negó con la cabeza.

- No tiene sentido. El secuestrador ha tenido mucho tiempo para planear todo esto y a no ser que con nueve o diez años ya condujera un coche, dudo mucho que todo esto le esté sucediendo por algo que ella misma haya hecho. –

Tess, la psicóloga que había estado casi todo ese tiempo con los padres de Mia, asintió.

-Harry, estoy de acuerdo con Ginny. No obstante –miró a Tonks –mira si hay algo sobre el padre, Patrick Meyers. –se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada hasta el momento. –Chicos, llamadme si necesitáis algo. Me marcho, tengo pacientes a los que atender -

Mientras escuchaban el sonido de las teclas al ser golpeadas, una vez Tess se hubo marchado. Harry suspiró.

-Genial, ¿Y ahora qué? –dijo frustrado – Tonks en cuanto puedas quiero que me mandes al despacho los videos que has grabado, con suerte en el montón de porquería que se ve en ellos, podamos identificar algo que nos de alguna pista sobre donde la tiene retenida –

La mujer alzó la cabeza sin dejar de pulsar las teclas y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y yo mientras qué hago? –preguntó.

-Quiero que busques información para ver si algún mortífago se ha escapado, si queda alguno vivo en libertad, lo que sea… Quiero que te centres en eso. Ginny y yo nos encargaremos de los videos. –

Tonks entrecerró los ojos que emitieron un centelleo y asintió. Se había enterado de lo que le había sucedido a Rose y tenía las mismas ganas que todos los demás de pillar al que se había atrevido a amenazarla, sin embargo debían ocuparse también del caso Meyers.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos aquí mañana a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Podrías avisar a los demás, Tonks? –preguntó mientras se levantaba. –Quiero que todos, absolutamente todos estén aquí mañana, me da igual si tienen problemas matrimoniales o no, yo llamaré a Ron y a Hermione, ¿Podrías encargarte de los demás? –

-Está hecho –sonrió la mujer.

* * *

Rose se removió incomoda por tercera vez, entre los brazos de Scorpius.

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa? –preguntó el chico -¿Estas incómoda? –

Rose parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Posteriormente apartó la mano derecha del chico que la rodeaba por la cintura y metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de la cazadora que llevaba puesta desde esa mañana. Scorpius la miró sin decir nada y alzó las cejas cuando vio que del interior del bolsillo sacaba un reloj de oro blanco de hombre.

-Vaya –exclamó – pensaba que me lo regalarías al cumplir los diecisiete – dijo en tono burlón.

Rose sonrió y le dio un golpe con el codo en las costillas.

-Es el reloj que encontré en el despacho de mi madre –explicó.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y miró el reloj con mayor atención.

-¿Me lo dejas? –preguntó.

Rose se lo tendió y el chico lo examinó con cuidado. El reloj le llamaba la atención. No era sólo el hecho de que hubiera sido creado por elfos. Ni siquiera que fuera un reloj tan inmensamente caro. Esa joya la había visto antes…

Apretó la mandíbula al recordar donde lo había visto… Su padre… Su padre aparecía con ese reloj en algunas fotografías que tenía de cuando él iba a Hogwarts. Se negó a aceptarlo. No podía ser. Debían haber varios modelos como ese deambulando por ahí, sin embargo sabía que un reloj así no era fácil de conseguir y era raro que los elfos hubieran tallado dos obras iguales. En cuanto llegara a casa volvería a mirar las viejas fotografías a ver si era el mismo y si lo era, le haría unas cuantas preguntas a su padre. Mientras tanto, Rose no tenía por qué hacerse la misma pregunta que se estaba haciendo él en aquellos momentos.

"¿Por qué demonios tenía Hermione Weasley el reloj de su padre?"

-Es bonito –dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera la primera vez que lo había visto y mostrándose totalmente sereno.

Rose iba a decirle algo cuando un sonido ensordecedor les hizo dar un respingo. Ella se levantó del regazo de Scorpius con rapidez, seguida de cerca por el muchacho y volvió a guardarse el reloj en el bolsillo. Por la chimenea del segundo piso acababa de llegar alguien. No les dio tiempo más que a sacar las varitas cuando Molly Weasley igual de robusta y con el mismo gesto amable de siempre aparecía en lo alto de las escaleras cargada con dos cestas grandes de mimbre.

Rose sonrió, su abuela lo arreglaba todo con comida. En opinión de Molly, cualquier noticia buena o mala sentaba mucho mejor con el estómago lleno. No sabía que había dentro de las cestas pero se jugaría toda su colección de libros sin miedo a perderla a que en ellas había comida para todo un curso de Hogwarts.

No se sorprendió cuando su abuela miró a Scorpius, situado a su lado, con el ceño fruncido.

-Abuela, te presento a Scorpius Malfoy –suspiró – Scorpius te presento a mi abuela, Molly Weasley-.

-¡Paparruchas! –exclamó Molly haciendo que Rose diera un respingo pensando que se iba a negar a hablar con él –como si hiciera falta que me lo presentaras… - la mujer bajó las escaleras con agilidad, mandó las cestas a la concina con un gesto de la varita y se situó delante del chico. Para sorpresa de ambos Molly le dio un abrazo como sólo ella sabía darlos. –Eres idéntico a tu padre- dijo cogiéndole la cara por las mejillas como siempre hacia con sus nietos.

Rose los miró boquiabierta. Scorpius no era especialmente cariñoso con la gente que no conocía, sin embargo se había dejado abrazar por su abuela y no le había parecido que estuviera incómodo.

-Bueno y yo qué ¿eh? –preguntó falsamente indignada y con los brazos en jarras – ¿qué pasa? ¿tu nieta soy yo, recuerdas, abuela?

Molly desechó el comentario con un gesto de la mano y se acercó a Scorpius para decirle un secreto murmurado lo suficientemente alto como para que Rose también lo oyera.

-Siempre será como una niña pequeña… - le dedicó una sonrisa a Scorpius y le guiño un ojo a su nieta. Al instante abrió los brazos para abrazarla.

Sólo cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, Molly se permitió respirar tranquila. Se había asustado en extremo cuando Hermione la había avisado y le había pedido que fuera hasta allí.

-Bueno –dijo apartándose de su nieta y encaminándose hacia la cocina -¿Quién viene a ayudarme a hacer galletas?

Rose no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas cuando Scorpius la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia la cocina.

-Te lo pasarás bien… -afirmó antes de seguir a su abuela.

* * *

Hermione repasó por tercera vez el contenido de la caja. Una foto y unas líneas en un trozo de papel. Sólo con eso podías asustar a una persona. Perfecto, pensó con sarcasmo. Se pasó la mano por la nuca. Había tenido un día horrible y las horquillas se los estaban volviendo aún peor.

-A lo mejor Luna puede averiguar algo por la letra, pero sin algo con lo que compararla… -dijo desanimada.

Draco apoyado en el borde de la mesa entrecerró los ojos.

-Quítatelas –

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender a que se refería.

-¿cómo dices? –preguntó

-Que te quites las horquillas. Te molestan, te dan dolor de cabeza. No es la primera vez que te veo sin ellas, Hermione –añadió al ver que ella iba a protestar.

-Estoy bien así –afirmó ella, pese a saber que era mentira.

Draco formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres una cabezota –sacudió la cabeza – Te duele la cabeza y la nuca pero prefieres eso a admitir que tengo razón. Quítatelas aquí no va a venir nadie. –

Tras un momento de vacilación, Hermione le hizo caso. En silencio, extrajo una gran cantidad de horquillas y su mata de pelo calló sobre los hombros. Antes de que fuera consciente de que Draco se había movido de su sitio sintió sus manos enredándose en su pelo.

Hermione suspiró. Había serias, grandes y buenas razones para apartarse de él, sin embargo, allí seguía disfrutando de la sensación que le producía el contacto de sus manos. Debía apartarse enseguida pero en vez de hacerlo apoyó la espalda en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos.

Draco le paso una mano por la cintura mientras con la otra seguía masajeándole el cuero cabelludo. Sólo tenía que bajar un poco la cabeza para posar sus labios en su cuello. Estaba planteándose si ella lo rechazaría cuando el teléfono móvil de Hermione comenzó a sonar haciéndola despertar de golpe.

Hermione dio un respingo y parpadeó para librarse de la ensoñación que momentos antes la envuelto. Se apartó de Draco con rapidez y contestó al teléfono.

-Dime Harry –

-Mañana quiero que estéis todos a las ocho en mi despacho, hay nuevas cosas respecto al caso. –

-De acuerdo –contestó ella evitando mirar a Draco a los ojos.

-He puesto a Tonks a buscar información sobre antiguos mortífagos. ¿Has visto la caja ya? –escuchó Hermione desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, gracias Harry. Mañana nos vemos -contestó y un segundo después cortó la conexión. Sin mirar a Draco y sin decir nada volvió a guardar el teléfono móvil el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y se acercó para coger su bolso.

-Hermione… -

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Me marcho, esto no ha sido una buena idea –dijo con pesadumbre. –Mañana llévale la caja a Luna, ¿vale? – Forzó una sonrisa triste –Hasta mañana, Draco. –

Draco suspiró.

-Te echo de menos –murmuró él en voz baja, a su espalda haciéndola detenerse un par de segundos.

-Yo también –dijo ella. Después abandonó el despacho, fue hasta la puerta y se desapareció en el gran jardín.

* * *

**Sí, hola, buenas, soy yo de nuevo. Siento muchísimo el retraso, espero que os haya merecido la pena y que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

_Daros las __**gracias**__ a todas las que me dejasteis un review en el anterior capítulo que sois: __**khpmi, Aby-Penita, paolismalffo, Princessmalfoy10, Lizzy **__(Gracias por el review y por la enhorabuena por el capítulo anterior. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. ¡Un besito!), __**Yooo **__(Gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te guste la historia. ¡Un saludo), __**y Princess ansly.**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido el acercamiento entre Draco y Hermione? Ahora se nos plantea otro problema ¿Qué es eso del accidente de coche? ¿y lo del reloj de Hermione? ¿Draco le dirá la verdad a su hijo? **_

_**Jajaja ¿Cuántas incógnitas no? Si queréis descubrirlas dejad un review.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**¡Un saludo! **_


	13. La importancia de ser Draco

**A ver, subí el capitulo hace unos dias y por lo visto debido a unos problemas que estamos teniendo con FF me han pedido que lo vuelva a subir así que aqui está de nuevo, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y siento los inconvenientes que os pueda haber causado. Disfrutad de la lectura :P  
**

* * *

Capítulo 13: _"La importancia de ser Draco"_

_"Hubiera dado el mundo por haber tenido valor para decir la verdad, para vivir la verdad."_ **(Oscar Wilde)**

Maldijo en silencio mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de su casa. Miró hacia el interior de la vivienda desde donde, a través de las ventanas, se filtraba luz. Ni siquiera sabía si Ron iba a estar allí. El nudo que se había formado en su estómago en el momento en el que Draco la había rozado, permanecía allí, exigiendo una atención que ella no estaba dispuesta a concederle.

Lo que había sucedido en aquella casa había sido un error; jamás debería haber permitido que Draco se acercara tanto a ella. Negó con la cabeza. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que no pasaría nada sólo por ir allí con él?

-Por Dios, Hermione… sabías perfectamente que corrías ciertos riesgos… - se reprendió -¡Accio llaves! –murmuró apuntando con la varita al interior del bolso marrón que llevaba.

Con un suave tintineo las llaves llegaron hasta su mano. Con un lento suspiro las miró y sonrió con pesar. Aquello era ridículo. ¡Por Merlín! Era bruja y había obligado a Ron a poner una puerta con llave y cerrojo.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró. Sin duda aquella era otra de las muchas tonterías que había cometido a lo largo de su vida.

La primera de todas había sido enamorarse de Draco Malfoy, desde luego pero la peor había sido creer que casándose con Ron podría olvidarlo.

Una sensación de tranquilidad y paz la envolvió cuando entró en el recibidor. Molly al parecer estaba allí y había hecho galletas a juzgar por el olor que inundaba en aquellos momentos sus fosas nasales.

Con paso lento y cansado Hermione dejó el bolso con cuidado encima de la gran mesa de nogal del comedor y se acercó a la cocina para comprobar cómo se encontraba su hija y saludar a Molly.

En sus labios se formó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa al llegar al marco de la puerta. Mientras Molly sacaba con movimientos expertos de varita una bandeja repleta de galletas del horno y hacia que se depositara en la encimera, Rose iba colocando con tranquilidad pequeñas bolitas de masa, al modo muggle, en otra. A su lado, Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, se dedicaba a poner bolitas de chocolate justo encima de los pegotes de masa.

-Vaya… -dijo llamando la atención de los allí presentes. –Creo que vamos a tener galletas para tres siglos -Formó una sonrisa cuando Scorpius levantó la cabeza para mirarla cambiando la concentración por la frialdad. Por lo que ella podía apreciar Scorpius se parecía en algo mas a Draco, no se fiaba de los desconocidos. Perfecto. Podía manejar aquello, después de todo él no podía ser peor que su padre.

* * *

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sospechando que algo le sucedía a Hermione pero que su hija estuviera saliendo con un Malfoy, y ella lo supiera y lo aprobara, era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba. Miró a su alrededor. Llevaba sentado en aquel parque muggle no sabía cuánto tiempo. Cuando había salido de aquella sala hecho un basilisco no había prestado atención a sus pies ni al camino que éstos iban recorriendo. Sólo en aquel momento se daba cuenta de a donde lo habían llevado. A simple vista era un parque muggle, sin embargo, para él era algo más. Era el primer lugar al que había llevado a Rose poco después de que Hermione diera a luz.

Sonrió con tristeza. Aún recordaba su niña había mirado los colores intensos que inundaban aquel lugar con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y cómo había alzado su pequeña mano como si intentara alcanzarlos.

No se había portado bien con ella ese día y lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que no debería haberle gritado, pero verla allí con la mirada atemorizada a pesar del esfuerzo con el que intentaba dominar su miedo era algo que lo había superado. Si por él fuera la secuestraría y se la llevaría a algún lugar lejano donde no tuviera que preocuparse por nada. Suspiró. Sí, si fuera por él, Rose se encontraría en aquel momento encerrada en una urna de cristal como le sucedía a la chica esa del cuento muggle que Hermione se había dedicado a contarle tanto de pequeña.

Se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentado con movimientos lentos y cansados. Estaba anocheciendo y debía ir a casa, aunque supiera que nada más llegar una discusión con su esposa le estaría esperando.

* * *

Pansy llevaba bastante tiempo sentada en la barra de la pequeña cafetería que había justo frente a la casa de Granger. Sabía que si alguien la viera probablemente vería a una chica morena de cabello rizado mirando un emparedado de pollo con finas rodajas de tomate. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica. Vigilando era la mejor y cuando se trataba de vigilar a su ahijado era perfecta.

Desde que Draco había puesto a un Scorpius de apenas meses en sus brazos y él había cogido su dedo índice con aquellas manitas regordetas y la había mirado con aquellos impactantes ojos grises, Pansy supo que estaba perdida; iba a malcriar hasta lo indecible a ese bebé y a protegerlo con su vida si era necesario.

Desde aquel momento siempre había sabido si él estaba bien. Daba igual que Scorpius estuviera en Hogwarts, en el Londres muggles o jugando al Quidditch en el jardín de su casa, ella siempre sabía si se encontraba bien del mismo modo que si se caía de su escoba ella sabía que algo había sucedido.

Draco, en un principio, se había reído de aquel presentimiento que había desarrollado, alegando que era imposible que sintiera aquella conexión con alguien que no llevaba su sangre, sin embargo, cuando con tres años, el pequeño decidió jugar al escondite por la mansión de su joven padre y ella tardó menos de tres minutos en encontrarlo, hasta el mismo Draco tuvo que admitir que aquella conexión de veras existía.

Por eso no necesitaba estar en la calle vigilando que a su ahijado le diera por dedicarse a buscar a la persona que había agredido a su novia, sabía que estaba en casa de Granger y no se había movido de allí, del mismo modo que él sabía que ella se encontraba justo al otro lado de la calle.

Estaba dando buena cuenta del emparedado cuando sintió con el vello de la nuca se le erizaba. Decir que aquello era una mala señal era el eufemismo del año, siempre sentía aquello cuando iba a ocurrir algo malo.

Se levantó con rapidez dejando al mismo tiempo unos dólares muggles encima de la barra y poniéndose su cazadora de cuero salió a la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Desde luego, encontrar a Scorpius haciendo galletas en su cocina era algo que no esperaba encontrar, sin embargo, allí se encontraba ella también. Después de un día realmente agotador había llegado a su casa con la esperanza de llenar la bañera de agua caliente y quedarse allí tumbada mientras sus músculos se iban relajando. Pero al parecer había otros planes para ella.

Se sorprendió al sentir que estaba sonriendo. Hacía días que no sonreía, solamente había sonreído con el cinismo que Draco había mostrado en determinados momentos y posteriormente aquello no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca.

Hermione cogió una galleta con trocitos de chocolate del tarro donde habían ido introduciéndolas después de sacarlas del horno con la intención de comérselas cuando sonó la timbre de la puerta.

Con movimientos rápidos y mecánicos sacó la varita del cinto del pantalón vaquero que llevaba y les hizo una seña a las tres personas que estaban con ella en la cocina para que guardaran silencio. Escuchó como los timbrazos se volvían cada vez más insistentes y como eran acompañados por unos golpes suaves pero repetitivos.

-¡Maldita sea, Granger! –al escuchar la maldición de Pansy se tranquilizó y con rapidez abrió la puerta -¿Acaso esperabas una lechuza con una invitación para que te movieras con rapidez? –preguntó la morena con las cejas enarcadas. En sus ojos, un centelleo de fastidio.

Hermione se apartó de la puerta con rapidez mientras la mujer entraba en su casa.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó con preocupación palpable. Mientras, Rose, Scorpius y Molly salían de la cocina con celeridad.

Pansy la miró y formó una sonrisa ladeada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros.

-Nada –dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Scorpius que se estaba riendo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hermione al escuchar aquella respuesta.

-¿Estás bien? –

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras observaba como aquella mujer a la que en otro tiempo había considerado alguien sin alma capaz de matar por una ideología que le habían impuesto, examinaba a su ahijado como si quisiera comprobar que no había sufrido ningún daño.

Rose sonrió levemente al ver la expresión ofendida de su madre.

-¿Me estás diciendo que por poco tiras la puerta de mi casa abajo por nada? –preguntó Hermione exasperada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, este sitio no es seguro –contestó Pansy sin prestarle atención, demasiado concentrada en la expresión de Scorpius que alzó las cejas con burla. Pansy suspiró. Si Scorpius se burlaba de ella por su instinto de protección es que estaba estupendamente

-¿Qué sucede Pansy?-

La morena se giró para mirar a la mujer pelirroja a los ojos. No necesitó preguntarle quién era para saber de quién se trataba. Molly Weasley seguía igual que cuando ella iba a Hogwarts y su madre se dedicaba a observarla con gesto de desdén por el alboroto que creaba a su paso, seguida de todos aquellos niños pelirrojos.

-He tenido… -

La voz de la mujer se vio apagada por el sonido de un disparo. Todo ocurrió en menos de tres segundos de reloj. Pansy se abalanzó sobre Scorpius al tiempo que sacaba su varita y murmuraba un hechizo de protección. Rose a su lado cayó cuando Scorpius tiró de ella para que se quedara a ras del suelo.

-¡Hermione! –

Pansy cerró los ojos y maldijo internamente al escuchar el grito de Molly. Miró en su dirección para comprobar que a la mujer no le había sucedido nada y centró su vista en Granger.

La mujer se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta con la mano derecha apretándose una herida del cuello. Pansy miró a Scorpius cuando escuchó a Rose gritar e intentar ir hacia su madre. Se movió a gatas con rapidez mientras el muchacho se encargaba de que Rose no se moviera. En otras circunstancias lo más probable era que se hubiera echado a reír por el método que él había utilizado para inmovilizarla; y es que el joven había decidido colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

Hermione retiró la mano de su cuello y miró la sangre que en ella había. Sabía que la herida no era profunda, de haberlo sido, situado en la parte del cuerpo en la que la bala la había rozado, estaría muerta. Escuchó, de rodillas, esperando oír algún disparo más, pero nada sucedió.

Pansy llego hasta ella y le retiró la mano de la garganta para examinar la herida. La sangre manaba de un corte de unos tres centímetros de longitud sin cesar pero Granger sobreviviría aunque probablemente necesitaría aplicarse alguna poción durante unos cuantos días.

-¿Tienes alguna herida más? –preguntó volviendo a colocar la mano de la mujer en su cuello para que ejerciera presión.

-Estoy bien –

Pansy asintió sin decir nada más y miró a la señora Weasley.

-Molly, vaya a su casa y llévese a Rose. –dijo en tono imperativo y miró a la chica alzando una ceja, desafiándola a que dijera algo, pero para su sorpresa ella no protestó. Miró a su ahijado –Scorpius, ¿sigues llevando el anillo? –Cuando el chico asintió al tiempo que se quitaba de encima de Rose con desgana, Pansy asintió a su vez- Utilízalo.

-¿Qué demonios…? –murmuró Rose al observar como su novio se quitaba del cuello una cadena de la que colgaba un anillo de plata con el símbolo de un escorpión. La chica sólo lo pudo ver un instante antes de que Scorpius se lo pusiera y apretara el símbolo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Molly, llévesela de aquí, ya –repitió la mujer. Rose miró a Hermione y ésta asintió en su dirección.

-Vamos cielo, Hugo y el abuelo están allí. Te prepararé un poco de chocolate. –dijo sonriendo para reconfortarla, sin embargo la alegría no le invadió los ojos.

Justo un segundo después ambas desaparecían rumbo a la Madriguera. Hermione se levantó sin dejar de ejercer presión en su cuello. Y miró a su alrededor. La ventana de la cocina estaba hecha añicos, si hubieran estado allí… Se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que sus piernas no iban a fallarle y fue hasta la cocina para coger un trapo para presionar la herida.

Draco llegó como una exhalación un par de minutos después. Entró por la puerta que había estado abierta desde que Pansy había llegado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó acercándose a su hijo y alzándole la cara para que lo mirara. Cuando Scorpius asintió. Él bufó con fastidio –Podría haber llegado bastante antes si no hubiera sido por los malditos hechizos de protección… ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mirando a Pansy después de echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

-Nos han disparado –dijo encogiéndose de hombros después de asentir, intentándole quitar importancia con su gesto.

-De hecho sólo ha sido un disparo –dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina. Fue consciente del momento exacto en el que Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba herida. Aunque no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que la había alcanzado. Sólo bastaba ver su camisa totalmente ensangrentada. Pensó con sorna.

-¡Por Merlín! –En dos segundos Hermione se encontró siendo examinada concienzudamente ante la mirada de sorpresa y burla de Scorpius y Pansy, respectivamente.

-Vamos cielo, tenemos que avisar a Potter –dijo Pansy mientras pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros del joven, en un intento por darles cierta intimidad a los dos adultos, que no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

Hermione sintió las manos de Draco sobre su mejilla y su cuello mientras examinaba la herida. Era increíble como el paso de los años no había afectado a sus reacciones respecto a Draco. Aún le temblaban las piernas cuando la tocaba y si no recordaba mal aquello era algo que a él le encantaba.

Tenía que apartarse de él. Pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. Habían estado a punto de matarla dos veces en un día. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar aquella tensión sin desmoronarse?

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco con la voz ronca.

Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Asintió sintiéndose incapaz de hablar y se maravilló al mirarlo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos grises en esos momentos mantenían una lucha entre la ira y el alivio.

Suspiró sabiendo que sólo una cosa conseguiría calmarla lo suficiente como para que no se deshiciera en llanto. Sabía de sobra que desde el momento en el que lo dejara acercarse ya no podría dar marcha atrás pero en aquellos momentos eso no le importó y se rindió apoyando la frente en su pecho amplio, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Pasó los brazos por sus costados hasta su espalda. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los brazos de Draco a su alrededor. Aquel simple gesto la hacía sentirse protegida, segura. Se sentía como si acabara de volver a su hogar después de un largo viaje, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en casa.

-Tenemos que decirles a todos la verdad –Draco la apartó de si para mirarla.

-¿Estás segura? –

Hermione asintió.

–Han disparado a la cocina, justo donde hubiéramos estado Molly y yo junto con Rose y Scorpius. Si Pansy no hubiera llegado lo más probable es que ahora estuviera… -

Draco le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Estas aquí y eso es lo que importa. Si quieres que se lo contemos yo no tengo ningún problema –

Hermione se apartó de él.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó mientras arrojaba una pequeña figura de cristal tallado contra la pared. Draco ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquella explosión. –Ni siquiera tengo una mínima idea de quién puede ser. ¡Puede ser cualquiera! ¿Sabes el tiempo que nos llevaría investigar a los alumnos que estaban en Hogwarts en aquel momento? No tenemos ese tiempo. –dijo como si Draco no fuera consciente de eso. –Esa chica podría morir en cualquier momento y todo por mi culpa. –

-No podemos investigarlos a todos, pero podríamos investigar a aquellos que mantuvieron una relación contigo –hizo una mueca cuando Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño -o quisieron mantenerla –añadió.

-¿A quién pretendes investigar a Ron y a ti mismo? –preguntó con cierta burla.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Si no recuerdo mal también estaba Krum además de los que quisieron pero no consiguieron nada –

-Nunca fui una de esas chicas que llamaban la atención de los chicos, Draco –dijo –a pesar de lo que tú opines sobre el asunto. –añadió

-Lo hablaré con Potter a ver qué le parece –dijo dándole la certeza a Hermione de que le daba igual lo que dijera al respecto. –Vamos, tienen que darte algo para esa herida…-

-Pero esto… -dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

-Pansy ya viene, ella se encargará. –dijo Draco observando como la susodicha se acercaba a la casa por el camino de entrada con Scorpius a su lado.

* * *

Hermione miró a su alrededor. No sabía cómo demonios había terminado en el laboratorio de Luna con Draco Malfoy al otro lado de la puerta, mientras ésta intentaba curarle la herida lo mejor posible. Le daba miedo salir de aquella silenciosa sala y tener que enfrentarse a él de nuevo. A pesar de que lo había abrazado en su casa cuando no tenía más fuerzas que las que él pudiera darle, en aquel momento las dudas estaban regresando. Mierda. Ella siempre había sido directa, clara, consecuente. Nunca se había andado con tonterías cuando quería algo.

En primero había querido ser la mejor de su clase y lo había sido. En segundo se había propuesto junto con Harry y Ron averiguar qué estaba pasando en el castillo y lo había logrado. En tercero Harry y ella habían conseguido liberar a Sirius cuando en su cabeza no había más opción que esa. En sexto se había propuesto no enamorarse de Draco Malfoy y no lo había conseguido.

Siempre que se trataba de Draco nunca lograba conseguir lo que se proponía, daba igual que fuera cabrearlo como no enamorarse u olvidarlo. Draco siempre conseguía descolocarla y romperle los esquemas.

-¿Por qué habéis venido aquí? –preguntó Luna con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No quería ir a San Mungo y a ti se te da bien curar… -Hermione sonrió brevemente. Aquello era verdad, aún recordaba su asombro al decirle Harry a principio de sexto que había sido ella la que le había curado la nariz. Desde entonces si alguno de ellos resultaba herido y Luna podía curarlos acudían a ella.

Luna sonrió con agradecimiento.

-¿Cómo está Rose? –Hermione parpadeó. –Me he enterado de lo que ha sucedido esta mañana –aclaró de forma vaga. -¿Es por eso que te ha traído Draco? ¿Ron está con ella? –preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza que mantenía mirando al techo para que Luna tuviera más libertad de movimiento al aplicar lo que Merlín quisiera que le estuviera aplicando.

-No te muevas –

Hermione suspiró, cansada.

-No sé donde está Ron desde esta mañana y estoy casada con él. Lo peor de todo es que cuando está nos pasamos la vida discutiendo… -

-Era de esperar… Esto ya está. –

Hermione parpadeó desconcertada. Sin prestar atención al corte, casi ya curado, miró a Luna con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cómo dices? –

Luna se dio la vuelta para lavarse las manos en el pequeño fregadero metálico que había justo detrás de ellas.

Con voz tranquila y sin prestar atención contestó dejando totalmente descolocada a Hermione.

-Oh bueno, querías a Ron cuando os casasteis y le sigues queriendo, pero Ron no es Draco Malfoy… -

Hermione se quedó estática en su lugar junto a la silla que acababa de utilizar y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánta gente más sabía que Draco y ella habían mantenido una relación.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta con golpes rápidos. Hermione se pasó la mano por la frente, todo aquel asunto estaba empezando a causarle dolor de cabeza. Se giró para encontrarse con la cara de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Habéis terminado? –continuo hablando cuando Hermione asintió. –Me ha llamado Tonks. Debemos irnos. El coche del padre de Mia Meyers atropelló a una chica hace unos años…

* * *

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad. Pero no he podido subir antes porque todo lo que escribía no me terminaba de gustar, y si no me gustaba a mi… Además he estado bastante liada todo este mes un trabajo que tenia que hacer para la universidad y no he tenido tiempo.**

Por otra parte quiero dar las gracias a **princess ansly, **_**Aby-Penita, Princessmalfoy10, Patriii smile, Daarsy **__(¡Bienvenida! Gracias por leer la historia y por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a dejar un review. ¡Un besito!), __**89cheshire, DanielaSMalfoy, luna-maga, Kary Lupin **__(¡Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capitulo anterior tanto. Draco hablará con Scorpius en el próximo capítulo, probablemente. Gracias por dejar un comentario y sobre todo por leer. ¡Un besito!)_

**Y bien, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Los pretendientes de Hermione en el punto de mira? ¿Un atropello con el coche del padre de Mia? ¿Qué es ese anillo tan extraño que lleva Scorpius? Todo eso os espera en el próximo capítulo... si dejáis un review ;P**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Un besazo enorme!**


	14. EL fin y los medios

Capítulo 14: "_El fin y los medios"_

_"Es tan difícil decir la verdad como ocultarla."_ **(Baltasar Gracián)**

Hermione llegó al Ministerio tan poco preparada para afrontar aquello como cuando había salido del laboratorio de Luna. Se pasó la mano con suavidad por la pequeña venda que cubría el corte del cuello e hizo una mueca.

-¿Te duele? –

Parpadeó desconcertada. Se había olvidado de que Draco caminaba a su lado. Observó en sus ojos que él esperaba una respuesta y negó con la cabeza. Escuchó como suspiraba mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada del ascensor pero no le dio importancia, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse porque Draco suspirara de cansancio, de frustración o de lo que quiera que fuera por lo que lo había hecho.

A los pocos segundos un suave tintineo le indicó que el ascensor había llegado. Como si no fuera suficiente con el ruido desbordante que hacía él solo al llegar, pensó con ironía.

-¿Qué te pasa? –

Centró su vista en Draco de nuevo. "¿Es que no podía dejarla ni un minuto en paz?"

-Estoy cansada eso es todo –contestó de manera cortante mientras entraba en el ascensor acompañada de un montón de memorándums voladores y esperaba a que él la siguiera.

Draco pulsó el botón que los llevaría al departamento de misterios y alzó un ceja en dirección a la mujer. Hermione podía estar cansada, maldita sea, todos lo estaban, eran las dos de la mañana, pero ella no se comportaba así cuando estaba cansada. Él era el que se comportaba de manera irascible y desesperante cuando estaba cansado, no Hermione. Ella tendía mas a concentrarte en lo que tuviera que hacer para hacerlo rápido, bien y poder irse a la cama cuanto antes.

Más tarde le preguntaría qué le sucedía decidió cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Tenían trabajo por hacer.

* * *

Scorpius miró a su madrina que se encontraba contándole a Potter y a su esposa lo que había sucedido. Apartó la vista para mirar a su alrededor y se estremeció al comprobar cómo había quedado la cocina en la que habían estado horneando galletas. La ventana estaba totalmente destrozada, el suelo estaba repleto de pequeños cristales y en la puerta de la nevera metalizada se podía observar perfectamente el lugar donde la bala había rebotado antes de rozarle a Hermione Weasley en el cuello. Si aquella maldita bala le hubiera dado a Rose…

-¿Scorpius estás bien? –

Parpadeó para apartar aquellos pensamientos funestos de su cabeza y se centró en Pansy que lo miraba preocupada.

-Sí –dijo acompañado la palabra con un movimiento de la cabeza - ¿Qué sucede? –

-Nos vamos ya de aquí –dijo la mujer mientras se giraba hacia la puerta de la casa que nadie se había molestado en cerrar.

-Pansy… -la llamó el muchacho. Ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo – Quiero ir a la Madriguera. –

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó el rostro de ella. Tal vez otro chico le habría preguntado si podían ir o incluso si debían, pero estaba claro que aquello a Scorpius le importaba poco o nada. Si él quería ir a la Madriguera no la cabía la menor duda de que iría. Así que suspiró y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Dónde creías que íbamos, cielo? –dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

* * *

La impresión que se llevaron Arthur Weasley y su nieto Hugo cuando vieron aparecer a Molly y a Rose Weasley con la ropa totalmente descolocada y la tez pálida como si de la cera de una vela se tratara, fue algo que Arthur, estaba seguro, no iba a poder olvidar mientras viviera. Antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar, Molly lo tranquilizó.

-Estamos bien –dijo mientras entraba en la Madriguera con el brazo izquierdo rodeando la cintura de Rose.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado esta vez? –preguntó Hugo mientras se sentaba a la mesa donde su abuela y su hermana se habían sentado segundos antes.

Molly lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito –

Rose sonrió levemente cuando vio como su hermano formaba una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo siento abuela –dijo sin sentirlo en absoluto.

Molly alzó el dedo para acusarlo de no ser sincero cuando Arthur la interrumpió.

-Molly, cariño, ¿qué ha sucedido? –preguntó con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

-Voy a hacer un poco de chocolate… -

La mujer se levantó de la silla como impulsada por un resorte y comenzó a caminar por la cocina de manera rápida, como si revoloteara mientras se retorcía las manos. Un claro indicio de que estaba nerviosa.

-Nos han disparado –dijo con voz ausente Rose provocando que su hermano y su abuelo centraran su vista en ella.

Rose no levantó la cabeza. Seguía con la vista fija en la gran mesa de madera que tenía bajo sus manos y en la que tantas veces había desayunado, cenado y comido junto a todos sus primos. No fue consciente de que su abuelo y Hugo la miraban preocupados y tampoco de que su abuela se había detenido en medio de la cocina mirando hacia el jardín concretamente mirando a dos personas que acababan de aparecer.

* * *

Fue cruzar el marco de la puerta de la sala de juntas y saber que no iba a salir de allí sin poner en un abismo su matrimonio con Ron. Aquella situación tenía que acabar como fuera. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que mataran a su hija por ser una cobarde. Una cobarde. Eso era por lo que ella se estaba caracterizando últimamente, pensó con amargura. Por el amor de Dios si ni siquiera era capaz de decirles a todos que, en otro tiempo, había mantenido una relación con Draco.

Tomó aire y levantó la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa en la que ya estaba sentada Tonks, tecleando en su portátil.

-¡Hola Hermione! –saludó con su sonrisa habitual a pesar de que su reloj marcaba más dos de la mañana. –Draco –dijo sin perder la sonrisa al ver que el susodicho entraba detrás de ella. No esperó otra respuesta del rubio más que la que él ya le había dado. Una breve inclinación de cabeza y una mueca burlona en los labios. -¿Cómo estás? –preguntó mirándola con detenimiento.

Hermione forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sobreviviré –contestó simplemente mientras tomaba asiento con aparente tranquilidad.

Con ese movimiento Draco tuvo que admitir que era buena actriz, desde luego. Nadie hubiera dicho que aquella mujer era la misma que en el ascensor había estado a punto de enviarlo junto al calamar gigante solamente por preguntarle que le pasaba. Sin embargo, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que la contestación que le había dado a Tonks había sido sólo una manera de evitar decirle la verdad sin mentirle. Había sido tan simple como decir "sobreviviré" pensó maravillado.

Unos gritos en el pasillo los sobresaltaron. Tanto Hermione como Draco no necesitaron preguntar quien estaba armando semejante escándalo para saber que Ronald Weasley se acababa de enterar de que habían disparado a su casa. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta cuando Harry entró dejando detrás de él al pelirrojo que era seguido por su hermana.

-Ronald, respira o te ahogarás –dijo la mujer totalmente tranquila mientras rodaba los ojos y se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer bromas con esto! –alzó la voz alterado

-Yo no hago ninguna broma, me preocupo por tu salud –lo corrigió mientras le lanzaba a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y tú qué? –preguntó mirando a Hermione -¿No dices nada? –

-Estoy bien, Ron. Gracias por preguntar -contestó la mujer con ironía. –Y sí, lo más probable es que tenga cosas más interesantes que contar que tú esta noche, así que si te sientas de una maldita vez, te callas y dejas que Tonks nos explique lo que nos tenga que explicar a lo mejor te enteras de lo que te tengo que decir ¿te parece bien? –dijo enfadada.

-Ron haz el favor de sentarte –intervino Harry al ver que iba a replicar de nuevo.

El hombre miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido y se sentó armando un gran estrépito con la silla que le recordó a Hermione los tiempos en los que Hugo se enfadaba porque su hermana podía hacer magia en Hogwarts y él aún no había cumplido la edad suficiente para ir.

Harry respiró hondo.

-Bien, Tonks ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó alzando las cejas.

La mujer tecleó de nuevo las letras de su portátil o como ella diría; hizo volar sus dedos sobre las teclas de su portátil y comenzó a contarles lo que había averiguado.

-Al parecer el padre de Mia no ha sido siempre un hombre modelo. Antes de dedicarse a exportar ropa al exterior sus días se caracterizaban por ser algo más intensos –Ante las miradas impacientes de los allí presentes la mujer continuo. –Por lo visto a Patrick Meyer le gustaba conducir coches de alta gama y pisar a fondo el acelerador, tanto que sufrió un accidente.

-¿Sufrió un accidente? –preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido –Pero si me has dicho antes que había atropellado a una chica.

Tonks sonrió triunfalmente.

-Ahí es donde quería llegar. Normalmente cuando ocurre un accidente se hace un informe. En él aparecen los datos de las personas involucradas, se indica si hubo heridos o fallecidos, quienes fueron, cómo ocurrió. Pero en el caso del señor Meyer no hay nada el archivo está bloqueado. No hay manera de acceder a él –

Harry abrió los ojos incrédulo.

-¿Cómo qué está bloqueado? No puede estar bloqueado Tonks –dijo como si le dijera a una niña de cinco años que el cielo no podía ser rojo.

-Exacto –confirmó la metamorfomaga –Esos archivos deben estar abiertos para que cualquier detective o agente que investigue un caso relacionado con este hombre sepa que algo ocurrió hace tiempo. Pero no hay nada Harry, lo siento.

-¿No puedes acceder con tu maravillosa sabiduría? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-No –se limitó a contestar Tonks. Su cara era de verdadera aflicción.

-¿Puedes averiguar quién lo ha clasificado? –preguntó Ron deshaciendo por primera vez su ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh! Eso ya lo sé –contestó la mujer de nuevo alegre. –Ha sido la DEA. -

-¿El departamento antidrogas muggle? –preguntó sorprendida Hermione. -¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Se supone que no pueden modificar ninguno de esos archivos.

-Hermione, ahora, eso da igual. Tenemos que averiguar qué hay que no quieren que sepamos – La interrumpió Harry.

-Yo sé de alguien que puede enterarse –propuso Draco.

-Ahórratelo, si es otro mortífago como tú no nos interesa –

Draco no se dignó ni siquiera a mirar a Ron. Su mirada estaba clavada en Potter esperando una confirmación por su parte.

-Sabes Weasley tú problema siempre ha sido la conformidad –siseó sin mirarlo – No creces. Te quedaste en los dieciséis años mentales y no evolucionas. Lee un poco para variar y aprenderás algo. El fin no siempre justifica los medios pero la mayoría de las veces si utilizas esos medios llegarás antes a él. –

Ron se levantó de la silla con gran estrépito para encararse con Draco pero la orden clara y concisa de Harry los mantuvo en su lugar.

-Ya basta –dijo con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa –Malfoy habla con quien tengas que hablar cuanto antes. Ron cálmate de una maldita vez y si no puedes, bebe tila ¿he sido lo suficientemente claro? –Harry esperó a que Ron se sentara para volver a hablar. -¿alguien tiene alguna idea sobre quién podría ser el secuestrador? –preguntó posando la vista en cada uno de ellos.

-Por lo que sabemos hasta su propio padre podría serlo –comentó Ginny pasándose una mano por la frente.

Hermione levantó la vista de la mesa cuando sintió que los ojos grises de Draco se clavaban en ella. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a aguantar el chaparrón que vendría después de sus palabras.

-Draco y yo creemos… –evitó mirar la cara de sorpresa de ron al escucharla llamar al rubio por su nombre – nosotros creemos que el que perpetra los ataques contra Rose y el secuestrador podrían ser la misma persona. –

Harry entrecerró los ojos, escéptico.

-¿Por qué pensáis eso? -

Draco pasó por alto la pregunta de Harry.

-Esa persona podría ser alguno de los pretendientes que ella tuvo en Hogwarts – dijo.

-¿Por qué pensáis eso? –volvió a preguntar esta vez Ginny.

Hermione inspiró hondo de nuevo antes de contestar.

-Nuestros hijos mantienen una relación… -dijo como si nadie lo supiera.

-Eso ya… -comenzó a decir Tonks pero la voz de Hermione que se había levantado de su asiento y se encontraba de pie con las manos firmemente apoyadas sobre la mesa y la cabeza alzada de manera obstinada, la interrumpió.

-En Hogwarts nosotros mantuvimos otra… -

* * *

**¡Sii! ¡Por fin lo saben todos! Lo que ha costado ¿eh chicas? No he podido hacer el capítulo todo lo largo que me habría gustado pero espero que con esto podáis esperar hasta que termine los exámenes.**

¡GRACIAS! Muchísimas gracias por la cantidad de reviews que recibí tanto en el capitulo anterior como en la nota que subí explicando mi situación actual. En concreto, gracias a : **Princessmalfoy10, sailor mercuri o neptune, luna-maga, Lorena, alemalfoy, Isla de Thera, GeDra, y Kepchhp.**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Rose le preguntará a Scorpius por el anillo? ¿Scorpius le preguntará sobre Hermione a Draco? ¿Qué hará Ron ahora? ¿Quien sera esa persona a la que Draco va a acudir?** Demasiadas preguntas ¿no os parece? Pero no es preocupéis que tendran respuesta posiblemente en el próximo capitulo :D

**¡Un besito!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Culpabilidad

Capítulo 15: _"Culpabilidad"_

_"Cuando las cosas no van del todo bien descubrimos quiénes son nuestros verdaderos amigos"_ **(Richard Burton)**

Hermione no cerró los ojos a pesar de saber que aquella revelación le estallaría en la cara. Pudo ver la expresión de cada uno de los rostros que la rodeaban, las distintas emociones reflejadas en ellos justo en el momento en el que terminó de hablar. Harry se encontraba mirándola como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. A fin de cuentas el hecho de sospechar que Draco y ella habían compartido algo no quería decir que lo supiera a ciencia cierta, pensó con cierta sorna.

Tonks se encontraba totalmente descolocada; sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y sus labios que no sabían si decantarse por separarse debido a la sorpresa o por estirarse hasta formar una sonrisa, reflejaban aquel estado a la perfección. Por su parte, Ginny estaba mortalmente seria. En su cara no se reflejaba nada. Cuando miró los ojos de su amiga fue incapaz de reconocer ninguna emoción. En ellos no había enfado o sorpresa, sólo pudo vislumbrar, quizá, algo de decepción. Cerró ojos momentáneamente para prepararse mínimamente antes de centrar su vista en Ron. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, sin embargo, mirar a Ron después de aquella revelación fue mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

La miraba con la cara totalmente pálida y la boca levemente abierta por la sorpresa. Desde luego, saltaba a la vista que no se había imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas algo así. Y de hecho, Hermione debía admitir que: que a un marido le dijeran que su esposa hacía unos años había mantenido una relación con su peor enemigo era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Ron yo… -comenzó a decir la mujer para ocupar aquel insufrible silencio.

-¿Tú qué, Hermione? –preguntó el pelirrojo rojo de ira. – Llevamos casados bastantes años ¿y me estás diciendo que en todo este tiempo no has sido capaz de contarme que mantuviste una relación con este…? -Ron miró a Draco con repugnancia como si no encontrara una palabra lo suficientemente mala como para definirlo.

Draco por su parte se mantuvo impasible en su lugar como si el marido de la persona que no había podido olvidar nunca no lo estuviera mirando como si fuera la peor escoria sobre la tierra, acompañado, por supuesto, de las miradas de incomprensión y asombro del resto de personas que se encontraban en la sala. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a dejar que todas esas miradas que él había lanzado más de una vez en su pasado a otras personas, le resbalaran como si se cruzaran en su camino con un hechizo protector.

-Ron –dijo Hermione de forma tranquila, intentando que se calmara. –No creo que éste sea el mejor lugar para discutir esto –

En aquel momento la voz suplicante de Hermione le recordó a Harry el momento en el que Ron se alejó de ellos mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes y ella salió de la tienda de campaña suplicándole que se quedara después de haberse puesto de parte de él mismo. No creía que aquello lo tuvieran que discutir en público.

-Será mejor que los dejemos solos –Dijo.

Harry supo que Ginny y Tonks no darían problemas a la hora de marcharse de allí pero no estaba tan seguro respecto a Malfoy que parecía disfrutar sobremanera con todo aquel asunto. Y a pesar de lo que su cerebro y su enfado le dictaban; diciéndole que estaba mal que Malfoy se alegrara por los problemas que tenían sus amigos, de manera instantánea supo que si Hermione hubiera sido Ginny y él hubiera estado en la posición de Malfoy también él se habría alegrado. Salió de su asombro, después de comprobar que Malfoy y él no eran tan diferentes cuando escucho hablar a Ron de nuevo.

-No. Lo mejor será que os quedéis aquí –Hermione entrecerró los ojos sin saber que pretendía su marido con aquello. -¿Para qué quieres que se vayan, Hermione? ¿Para mentirme otra vez como cuando te pregunte qué demonios te sucedía? –

-Tú nunca me has preguntado qué sucedía, Ronald. –Masculló Hermione.

Ron sonrió con frialdad.

-En realidad sí que lo hice, ¿o acaso tienes la mente tan inundada de citas con Malfoy que no lo recuerdas? –dijo con maldad. -Fue justo antes de que él regresara, Hermione. Te pregunté por qué Ginny le había dicho a Tonks que si no venía le dijese que tú estabas en peligro. Y tú me contestaste que os llevabais algo mejor desde que él empezó a trabajar aquí después de la guerra –dijo escupiendo las palabras.

Ron se apartó de su lugar en la mesa y fue caminando despacio hasta que se situó delante de ella; sólo a apenas unos centímetros de su cara. Él sintió como los ojos de los allí congregados se posaban sobre él, listos para interceder si hubiera el más mínimo intento de agresión hacia la mujer. Le dio igual, que lo estuvieran mirando era el menor de sus problemas en aquel momento.

Hermione vio como él se tomaba su tiempo para acercarse, como un lobo que vigila a su presa antes de atacarla.

-Jamás he conocido a nadie que pudiera ser tan falsa como tú –susurró contra su mejilla. Hermione alzó la barbilla sin mirarlo y tragó saliva mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, unas lágrimas que se negó a dejar escapar. –Siempre me había extrañado que te sentara tan mal lo que él dijera, pero claro, si por la noche te acostabas con él, normal que te sentara así. Por tu culpa casi matan a Rose y a Ginny. Por tu culpa estamos en manos de un loco que intenta matarnos a todos. Espero que también seas capaz de vivir con eso… -

Con las orejas rojas por la ira y el dolor que lo invadía por la traición se apartó de ella y con rapidez salió de la sala.

Draco observó a Hermione sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Con gusto le hubiera partido la cara a aquel estúpido pobretón por tratarla de aquella manera pero también ella podría haberse defendido y no lo había hecho. Había preferido mantenerse allí de pie frente a él aguantando cada uno de sus insultos sin hacer nada. Ella no era culpable de nada. ¿Por qué demonios no se había defendido?

Hermione permaneció allí de pie sin mirar el lugar por donde Ron había salido durante unos segundos. Sólo cuando se aseguró de que su voz se iba a escuchar calmada habló de nuevo.

-Bien. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decirme? –preguntó con la cabeza alzada como si todas aquellas palabras no le hubieran afectado en absoluto. Más, por lo que Harry pudo ver, sus ojos seguían aguados por las lágrimas contenidas.

Ginny le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos cuando Hermione la miró pero en seguida se levanto de allí sin decir una palabra, para poco después salir de la sala en busca de su hermano.

"Aguanta un poco más. Sólo un poco mas, Hermione y podrás irte". Pensó la mujer mientras aguardaba a que Harry o Tonks dijeran algo del estilo de lo que había dicho Ron. Tonks fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento.

-A mi me da igual lo que hicierais o dejarais de hacer –dijo la mujer para sorpresa de Hermione y también de Draco. La bruja sonrió levemente cuando ambos la miraron sorprendidos – Sería una hipócrita si te juzgara Hermione, estoy casada con un licántropo y tú me apoyaste cuando eso sucedió. No tengo motivo para no hacer lo mismo por ti. – Hermione sonrió brevemente cuando Tonks le lanzó una sonrisa de ánimo antes de marcharse.

Harry dejó su lugar en la mesa un segundo después de que Tonks se fuera y se acercó a ella que se sobresaltó al sentir los labios de su mejor amigo en la frente. Había esperado todo menos eso. Harry odiaba a Draco desde siempre y no esperaba que eso cambiara en un futuro inmediato; sin embargo allí estaba, sin reproches, sin nada que objetar, ofreciendo sólo cariño, apoyo y comprensión a pesar de lo poco que le gustaba aquella situación.

-Necesitas descansar Hermione. Aquí no hay nada más que podamos hacer. Hablaremos dentro de cuatro horas ¿de acuerdo? –Cuando ella asintió, él formó una sonrisa triste -¿quieres venir a mi casa? –

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien. No te preocupes –

-Muy bien pero si quieres… ya sabes dónde estamos –dijo antes de mirar unos instantes de Draco e irse.

Hermione se permitió soltar todo el aire que había estado guardando hasta el momento y miró a Draco que la miraba a ella con el rostro impasible.

-Me marcho, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo –dijo ella antes encaminarse hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde iras? –pregunto el hombre mientras cogía la cazadora negra que había dejado encima de una silla cuando habían llegado.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso importa? –preguntó sin esperar respuesta. –Necesito estar sola un rato. -

* * *

Ginny localizó a Ron justo donde sabía que se encontraría; en el lago cercano a la casa de los Lovegood. De pequeños, en muchas ocasiones, Ron y ella se habían escapado hasta allí huyendo de las ingeniosas bromas de los gemelos.

-¿Sabes que podrías caerte y nadie te salvaría sólo porque has decidido venir aquí en medio de la madrugada? –

Ron ni siquiera se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su única hermana a sus espaldas.

-A Malfoy eso le encantaría –le contestó con la vista fija en el oscuro lago.

Ginny permaneció callada unos instantes contemplando el mismo lago que se había dedicado a observar de pequeña mientras se ilusionaba con un futuro junto a Harry. Aún recordaba aquel desagradable verano en el que los tres amigos se habían ido a buscar los Horrocruxes y ella se había quedado en la Madriguera, esperando una noticia, una carta, algo, lo que fuera que le sirviera para saber que continuaban vivos. Por eso le había sentado tan mal la noticia que le había dado su cuñada. Ella había entrado a formar parte de la familia Weasley tanto como Harry desde el momento en el que habían ido de visita a su casa. Sin embargo, antes de ser novia de Ron había sido su amiga, habían hablado hasta la saciedad las noches que Hermione se había quedado a dormir en su habitación. Se habían contado sus problemas, sus ilusiones y planes y Hermione no había sido capaz de contarle que mantenía una relación con Draco Malfoy.

-Deberías irte a casa, enana – dijo Ron interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la mujer.

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ya no tengo toque de queda ¿sabes?-

Ron formó una minúscula sonrisa pero al instante se puso serio de nuevo.

-¿Crees que se han estado viendo durante todos estos años? –preguntó pronunciando por fin la pregunta a la que no paraba de dar vueltas.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Estoy casi segura de que Hermione ha sabido lo mismo de él que nosotros durante todos estos años. Estaba con ella cuando Pansy y él aparecieron. No se podía decir que ella estuviera muy contenta de verlo. –

Ron giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-Tú sabías algo. Cuando hablaste con Tonks para decirle que viniera le dijiste que si no quería venir le explicara que Hermione estaba en peligro –

Su hermana que había estado negando con la cabeza desde que había comenzado a hablar formó una sonrisa desprovista de alegría.

-Te equivocas. Yo lo único que sabía era que con Hermione, después de que terminara la guerra, se llevaba algo mejor. Todos cambiamos después de aquello. Hasta Harry o yo misma nos llevamos mejor con él y con Pansy, Ron. –

-¡Por Merlín, la torturaron en su salón y él no hizo nada para impedirlo! –exclamó furioso tirando una piedra al lago que formó hondas sobre la perfecta superficie cristalina. Sin decir nada más se levantó de su lugar junto al lago y se encaminó a la Madriguera dejando a su hermana sola.

Ginny Potter permaneció allí tiempo después de que su hermano se fuera. Ella tampoco entendía nada pero tenía el firme propósito de averiguar qué había pasado tiempo atrás entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Eran las tres menos cuarto de la mañana y allí estaba. Justo al lado del lugar donde todo había comenzado. Sabía que si se iba a casa no iba a poder dormir y tampoco le apetecía tener que ver a Ron así que allí estaba, en aquel pueblo que había visitado varias veces mientras había estado en Hogwarts: Hogsmeade.

-Perfecto, Hermione –se dijo en voz alta –Estás en Hogsmeade conteniendo las ganas de llorar y hablando sola. Genial.-

Suspiró mientras miraba a su alrededor. La tienda Honeydukes seguía en su lugar de siempre llamando la atención de cualquier mago o bruja que pasara por allí con los llamativos colores de sus caramelos.

Se abrazó a si misma cuando una pequeña brisa fresca la envolvió y se giró para mirar a lo alto de la montaña. Había ido allí con la firme intención de ver Hogwarts aunque sólo fuera desde lejos. Y se maravilló al verlo allí; imponente, majestuoso y perfecto. Quería entrar en aquel castillo de nuevo, recorrer sus pasillos, desaparecer entre los millones de libros guardados en su biblioteca y sabía que si le enviaba una carta a McGonagall o a Neville, que se dedicaba a impartir clases de Herbología, podría visitarlo de nuevo, pero no le parecía correcto.

Sonrió mientras lo miraba. Recorrerlo de nuevo supondría recordar todo lo que había vivido dentro de los muros de aquel lugar. Estaba segura de que cada paso, cada pasillo le evocaría un recuerdo con alguien. Aunque en aquel momento solo le llamaban la atención sus vivencias con Draco.

Estaban en sexto curso cuando él le había dicho que Ron y ella eran tal para cual...

"_Menuda imbécil estaba hecha. Ron no sólo se dedicaba a pasar el tiempo besando a Lavender sino que encima se aseguraba de restregárselo por las narices. Y allí estaba ella, fastidiada por tener que soportar a Cormac McLaggen en la maldita fiesta de Slughorn. Por el amor de Dios, ¿tan descerebrada se estaba volviendo que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de ir con Harry? Y encima se dedicaba a airear su problema con Ron en medio de la concurrida biblioteca, perfecto._

_Bufó mientras intentaba guardar uno de los libros que había utilizado para hacer los deberes de pociones, en la estantería. Sólo le faltaba para terminar aquel maldito día que el espacio donde se suponía que iba aquel libro no fuera lo suficientemente ancho._

_-Vaya, vaya Granger tú por aquí, qué raro –_

_Hermione inspiró aire profundamente para no tirar el libro que llevaba entre las manos directamente a la cabeza de Malfoy. _

_-Malfoy, no estoy humor para soportar tus gilipolleces así que desaparece si no quieres que te convierta en un loro repetidor con cresta amarilla –dijo a modo de saludo sin apartar la vista del lugar donde había estado antes su libro._

_-¿Y yo si estoy para soportar las tuyas?-preguntó Draco mientras se apoyaba de manera despreocupaba en el lugar de la estantería que había al lado del hueco del libro de Hermione. –Llevo escuchando tus tonterías con el pobretón desde que has entrado por la puerta. No me interesa que quieras ir con él a esa dichosa fiestecita ni que te lo quieras tirar, Granger. –_

_Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; sorprendida y avergonzada a partes iguales por lo que él había dicho. Para regocijo del muchacho que observo asombrado como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Era extraño, raro y definitivamente sorprendente encontrar en aquellos tiempos a una chica de dieciséis años que se sonrojara simplemente por mencionar el acto sexual._

_-Yo no he dicho que quiera…- _

_Draco se encogió de hombros interrumpiéndola._

_-Ese no es mi problema, pero he de admitir que me resulta extraño que te conformes con el pobretón después de haber estado con Krum –_

_Hermione parpadeó atónita. ¿Es que todo el mundo conocía su historial sentimental? Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Draco formó una sonrisa ladeada._

_-¿Acaso creías que nadie lo sabía? –preguntó bajando el tono de voz y acercándose ligeramente a ella._

_Hermione no se achantó ante su presencia y a pesar de que posteriormente se preguntaría qué demonios había sucedido entre aquellas estanterías, no se apartó, es más, se acercó a él también._

_-¿Tanto te aburres que tienes que dedicarte a controlar con quién salgo, Malfoy? –preguntó en apenas un susurro._

_Hermione tuvo que utilizar casi toda su fuerza en concentrarse. Tenía a Draco Malfoy a escasos centímetros de ella. Jamás habían estado a esa distancia. Nunca se habían tocado mas allá de aquel día que ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara, eran enemigos y sin embargo no podía negar que su aroma la atraía sobremanera._

_Por su parte, Draco tuvo que contenerse para no empujarla contra aquellos libros y demostrarle porqué sabía con quien salía a la perfección. Lo cierto era que no sabía por qué demonios había ido hasta allí para restregarle lo de Weasley, pero cuando la había escuchado entrar despotricándole a Potter sobre la relación que éste mantenía con la tal Brown no había podido evitarlo._

_Hermione que lo miraba con fijeza a los ojos grises mientras intentaba descubrir que rondaba por su cabeza en aquel momento se quedó estática en su sitio cuando lo observó acercarse hasta casi rozar su oreja con los labios. Quería creer que si no fuera por la curiosidad lo habría apartado; pero en el fondo de su mente no llegaba a estar del todo segura de que, si fuera de otra manera, habría hecho algo para apartarlo en aquel mismo momento._

_Draco sonrió con satisfacción cuando observó como ella tragaba en grueso y el pulso se le aceleraba debido a su cercanía._

_-Yo solo me aburro cuando quiero, Granger. Y sé con quién sales porque me encanta saberlo todo de ti para poder desbaratarte la vida. Aprovéchate de Weasley porque no vas a encontrar nada mejor; un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia, desde luego encajáis a la perfección. –siseó de manera cínica y retorcida. Y con la misma rapidez con la que se había acercado se alejó dejando a Hermione totalmente paralizada por la dureza de sus palabras."_

Hermione suspiró al recordarlo. No supo hasta mucho tiempo después que Draco había intentado causarle el mismo daño que a él le había hecho el agudo agujón de los celos. Sin embargo, sí había sabido desde el primer momento que él se había equivocado en algo; Ron y ella no encajaban a la perfección ni lo harían nunca.

* * *

Draco no se sorprendió cuando al aparecerse en la parte externa de la verja que protegía el acceso a su casa vio luz proveniente de la biblioteca en plena madrugada. Sonrió momentáneamente; Scorpius seguro que se había quedado durmiendo mientras leía algún libro.

Con paso tranquilo atravesó la verja y accedió a la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo; sin embargo cuando llegó al recibidor escuchó la voz de Pansy.

-Eso deberás preguntárselo a tu padre, cielo. –

Draco llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca y supo que Pansy sabía que estaba allí. El gesto de tocarse el pelo, desenroscando un bucle la había delatado. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyó el cuerpo en el marco de la puerta para observar las cabezas de su hijo y de su amiga que sobresalían por encima del sofá que, gracias a Merlín, se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta. Scorpius aún no se había percatado de su presencia por lo que se relajó y se dispuso a escuchar que era eso tan importante que su hijo tenía que preguntarle y que le había preguntado primero a su madrina.

-No sé que me va a contestar. –dijo realmente frustrado. -¿Por qué papá se ha asustado tanto cuando ha visto que habían herido a la madre de Rose? ¿Y por qué tiene Rose un reloj idéntico al que lleva papá en algunas de las fotos que tiene de Hogwarts? Es más, ¿por qué lo tenía escondido la señora Weasley?–preguntó pasándose la mano por el pelo confundido.

Pansy antes de contestarle nada a su ahijado miró a Draco desde su posición. El hombre alzó una ceja en su dirección y se incorporó sin hacer ruido.

-Hermione tiene ese reloj porque yo se lo di –

Los ojos entrecerrados y el escrutinio al que le estaba sometiendo en aquel momento Scorpius le indicó a Draco que aquella iba a ser una noche larga

* * *

Garret miró hacia la calle desde la mesa que había escogido en aquella pequeña cafetería. Desde allí podía observar claramente la casa de los Weasley sin ser visto, sin levantar sospechas. ¿Quién se iba a fijar en un hombre que iba de viaje y había parado a tomar un poco de café caliente para reponerse? Era realmente curioso cómo la gente dejaba de prestar atención si les mostrabas y decías aquello que querían ver y oír. Sabía que aunque alguien reparara en él no podrían reconocerlo. Se había encargado de que su vestimenta y su rostro fueran de lo más comunes; por eso cuando Granger regresara a casa y viera que había una nueva caja en su puerta no sabría a quien preguntar y en el caso de que alguien le diera una descripción sería imposible que lo reconociera.

* * *

**¡Hola chicos y chicas!**

**Bueno, no os quejaréis ¿no? Ha pasado una semanita y aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué os puedo decir? A partir de ahora los flash black van a ser continuos, poco a poco iremos descubriendo la historia de Draco y Hermione en Hogwarts así que no desesperéis ¿vale?**

**Soy consciente de que a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews no os he contestado aun, creedme cuando os digo que es porque no tengo tiempo, no obstante ahora intentaré contestar algunos. Agradezco de corazón todos y cada uno de de ellos.**

**Gracias a: ****luna-maga, sailor mercuri o neptune, Karlyzhaa y a Princess Mabel Malfoy**** por los reviews, sois unos amores. ¡Cien review ya! No me lo creo jajaj Muchisimas gracias de verdad.  
**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	16. Amortentia

Capítulo 16: "_Amortentia"_

_"Nada revive el pasado con tanta fuerza como un olor al que una vez se asoció."_** (Vladimir Nabokov)**

Ginny no se sorprendió cuando al llegar a su casa vio que ésta estaba totalmente a oscuras. James se había quedado con sus hermanos mientras Harry y ella habían ido a la casa de Hermione y después a la sala de juntas. Suspiró cansada mientras se acercaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de James. Aquella era una rutina que había adquirido desde que Harry y ella habían regresado de San Mungo con el niño en brazos. Daba igual que llegaran tarde a casa o temprano, daba igual que su madre hubiera acostado ya a los niños. Ella siempre que regresaba tenía la necesidad de verlos y pese a que prefería reírse con ellos cuando estaban despiertos, nada impedía que se acercara a sus habitaciones para comprobar que estaban bien.

Mirando el pelo alborotado de James sobre las almohadas no pudo evitar sonreír, pese al cansancio. Aún recordaba aquella vez que él la había descubierto en una de esas comprobaciones nocturnas. Aquella misma tarde le había reñido por intentar practicar el _"Levicorpus"_ sobre su hermano y su hijo mayor no había podido conciliar el sueño estando enfado con ella. Cuando la había visto en el dintel de la puerta James se había dado por vencido y le había pedido disculpas después de las cuales había fruncido el ceño y le había exigido que le hiciera un favor. Ella lo había mirado extrañada pero no pudo evitar reír cuando escuchó sus palabras: _"por favor, dile a los gemelos lo que he hecho, ellos lo encontraran divertido." _Y lo había hecho; se lo había contado a Fred y George. Después de todo, ella a su edad también había intentado practicarlo con la lechuza de Ron.

Con paso lento fue hacia la habitación de Albus y a la de Lily. Harry se había empeñado cuando habían construido la casa en que cada uno de sus hijos tuviera su habitación, alegando que cada uno debía tener su propio espacio. Formó una sonrisa cuando tras comprobar que Albus dormía plácidamente se asomó a la de Lily. Harry podía alegar lo que quisiera pero cuando sus hijos habían sido más pequeños no era extraño descubrirlos por la mañana durmiendo juntos en la misma cama.

Procurando no hacer ruido fue hacia su propia habitación. Sabía que Harry estaba ya allí porque había visto al entrar su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla del comedor. Sin conjurar ningún hechizo para que hubiera luz, caminó con sigilo hacia la cama y pegó un involuntario respingo cuando la varita de Harry se encendió iluminando débilmente la habitación.

Alzó la vista para observar como su marido se incorporaba en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Harry formó una sonrisa al ver como sus ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa y como, posteriormente, fruncía el ceño de la misma manera que de pequeño había visto fruncirlo a Molly Weasley cuando les reñía a los gemelos por haber cometido alguna trastada.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó alzando las cejas divertido –Cuando me miras así entiendo cómo se sienten los niños cuando les riñes y haces que recuerde a la perfección las caras de espanto que ponían Fred y George ante los gritos de tu madre. –

-Deberías estar durmiendo –contestó la mujer cortante, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama para quitarse más cómodamente los pantalones negros que llevaba aquel día.

Harry se deshizo de las sábanas y se situó a su espalda, pasándole las manos por la cintura para atraerla hacia él pero ella se apartó con desenvoltura y se puso en pie. Comenzó a desabrocharse con agilidad los botones de la camisa blanca que la cubría, para ponerse mas cómoda y se giró con el ceño fruncido cuando vio que Harry salía de la cama para encaminarse hacia el armario donde ella tenía su ropa.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –preguntó malhumorada al tiempo que se deshacía de la camisa lanzándola con furia a un rincón de la habitación.

-Intento evitar lanzarme encima de ti –dijo mientras le tendía su pijama favorito. –Toma, póntelo y podremos hablar tranquilamente.

-No quiero hablar –contestó ella apoyando los puños cerrados sobre su cintura.

Harry la observó desde la coronilla del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies con una ceja enarcada. Por lo visto a su mujer le importaba poco hacerlo estallar por combustión espontánea.

-Eso es más que obvio, pero yo sí quiero hablar contigo y dado que no voy a poder hacerlo si no te cubres ese cuerpo para el pecado que te ha sido otorgado… -dejó la frase medias admirando el cuerpo de su esposa apenas cubierto con un, a su juicio, pequeño conjunto de sujetador y braguitas blanco.

Ginny no se inmutó ante el claro alago que había hecho Harry y le devolvió la mirada sin sonrojarse y sin cambiar de postura.

-¿Y si no me lo pongo qué? – arremetió alzando la barbilla en un claro gesto desafiante.

Harry suspiró. Solo Ginny podía hacer que una insinuación de sexo inminente se convirtiera en una amenaza.

-Te empujaré hacia la cama y haremos el amor como dos desesperados, si es eso lo que realmente quieres, pero mañana seguirás estando del mismo humor y te sentirás igual de traicionada que te sientes esta noche. –

La mujer entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo hablar de manera tan directa. Harry le devolvió la mirada alzando las cejas, divertido a la vez que le tendía el pijama con la mano derecha.

-¿Sabes? A veces preferiría que continuaras siendo el muchacho vergonzoso que conocí en Hogwarts. Dame ese maldito pijama…. –

La sonrisa en respuesta que le lanzó su marido fue más que suficiente para hacerla bufar de nuevo.

* * *

Draco se sentó en el sillón que había justo en frente del sofá en el que estaban sentados su hijo y su mejor amiga. Observó la expresión de desconcierto que se había apoderado del rostro de Scorpius desde que le había dicho que si Hermione Granger tenía su reloj era porque él mismo se había encargado de dárselo.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó con brevedad, como si le estuviera preguntando qué hora era.

Scorpius no se removió inquieto bajo la intensa mirada de su padre, por algo Rose, en medio de una discusión, lo había llamado témpano de hielo; en eso se parecía a su padre. Y precisamente por eso no entendía por qué aquel hombre que lo estaba mirando dispuesto a responder a todas sus preguntas se había alterado tanto al ver a la madre de Rose con un pequeño corte en el cuello.

-Bueno, pues para empezar… -Comenzó Scorpius pero Pansy lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, yo me marcho. –dijo levantándose del sofá y haciendo un gesto con la mano para deshacerse de la mirada que le estaba enviando su ahijado. Pansy le sonrió sabiendo que si Scorpius fuera un basilisco ella estaría ya muerta y enterrada; y es que el muchacho odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando hablaba, algo que sin duda alguna había heredado de su padre.

-Te puedes quedar aquí a dormir –la invitó Draco mirándola desde su posición.

Pansy abrió los ojos como si su amigo hubiera cometido un sacrilegio.

-¿Y tener que soportaros más de lo estrictamente necesario? Me parece que no –dijo sonriendo. –Además, la historia que le vas a contar ya me la sé y resultaría dañina para mis oídos escucharla de nuevo –añadió guiñándole un ojo mientras se ponía la cazadora negra de piel de dragón.

Draco entrecerró los ojos grises en su dirección. Pansy no desaprovechaba así como así una oportunidad de reírse de las gilipolleces que había llegado a hacer estando Hermione presente.

-Está bien. Está bien –bufó fastidiada –Es posible que localice a alguien que puede ayudarnos con todo esto. –

Draco la miró con fijeza, escéptico.

-Le dijiste a Potter que localizarías a alguien que nos ayudaría y resulta que yo también sé quién es esa persona –

Draco suspiró viendo como su amiga se alejaba para desaparecerse y miró a su hijo que los había estado escuchando.

Scorpius le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada y esperando una explicación.

El hombre cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

"Merlín, como necesitaba unas vacaciones"

* * *

Mia se retorció intentando quitarse las correas que la ataban al camastro. Quería volver a casa con su madre y su padre. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba no llorar. Desde que había visto que a aquel cabrón le divertía verla llorar había decidido no derramar ni una lágrima más.

"Papá te sacará de aquí, te sacará de ésta, como siempre y tú volverás a casa." Desde que se había marchado después de golpearla hasta la saciedad y había cerrado la puerta con un desagradable y horrible sonido se había repetido aquella frase en su fuero interno. Una y otra y otra vez más convirtiéndola en el mantra de su existencia en aquellos momentos.

No sabía porque le estaban haciendo aquello. No entendía como no había aparecido ya la policía para detener a aquel hijo de puta que había convirtiendo su vida en un infierno. Solamente quería volver a casa con su madre, necesitaba volver a verla. Decirle que sentía mucho haberle gritado tantas veces por cosas tan insignificantes como que no quería recoger la habitación o limpiar el polvo. Necesitaba decirle que la quería. Agradecerle que le hubiera dado la vida, que le hubiera curado las heridas cuando se caía de pequeña o que le hubiera leído cuentos para poder dormir.

Sólo necesitaba darle las gracias. ¿Era eso demasiado pedir?

Se estremeció cuando su propia mente le respondió a la pregunta con un sí, rotundo.

* * *

Antes de desaparecerse observó la tienda de bromas que los gemelos se habían empeñado en comprar después de que terminara la guerra. En la oscuridad de la madrugada, el escaparate de "Sortilegios Weasley" destacaba por estar totalmente iluminado. Sus cuñados se encargaban de que su escaparate reflejara a la perfección la diversión que dentro podían encontrar los clientes. Los colores rojo, azul, amarillo y verde predominaban por toda la tienda, tanto por fuera como por dentro, invitando a los alumnos de Hogwarts a gastar su oro allí pero también a divertirse.

Hugo compraba contantemente en la tienda de sus tíos, al igual que los hijos de Harry, siempre y cuando Fred y George no les enviaran un completo y variado surtido de sus nuevas bromas, para "promocionar las ventas" según decían. Dibujó una sonrisa en su cara sin apenas darse cuenta. Posiblemente en un par de días todos los niños que seguían en Hogwarts y que pertenecían a la familia Potter o Weasley recibirían un completo surtido de las nuevas bromas de inicio de curso, como las había llamado su sobrino James cuando había recibido su primer paquete.

Fred y George… ¿Qué pensarían ellos cuando se enteraran de lo suyo con Malfoy? ¿Seguirían dirigiéndole la palabra o por el contrario pensarían como Ron, que era una persona horrible? Nadie sabía cómo podían reaccionar esos dos, pensó con cierto ánimo. A fin de cuentas ¿Quién si no ellos habían sido capaces de poner a la venta filtros débiles de amor para vendérselos a chicas adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas?

Seguía recordando la curiosidad que, al inicio de su sexto año en Hogwarts, le habían despertado aquellas botellitas rosadas repletas de filtros de amor, situadas en un estante también rosa solamente destinado a chicas.

Por aquel entonces ya había leído sobre filtros de amor, por supuesto, pero nunca había visto ninguno tan de cerca. Aquellos no tenían aspecto de ser especialmente peligrosos, claro que tampoco lo tenía la Amortentia que les había mostrado el profesor en su primera clase de pociones y a ella, su aroma, la había absorbido por completo.

Hierba recién cortada, pergamino nuevo y pasta de dientes; menta en concreto. Aquel olor la había transportado a otro lugar, uno en el que el placer era casi indescriptible. Y lo más curioso de todo es que nunca había localizado esa combinación tan absorbente en nadie. En nadie, hasta que se había acercado lo suficiente a Draco como para percibirla.

"_Estaba furiosa. La primera poción que les habían pedido que hicieran y ella lo único que había conseguido era terminar con el pelo más enmarañado que de costumbre y casi idéntico a un arbusto. Se acercó hacia el lago y se sentó bajo un haya decidida a averiguar porque le había salido tan desastrosamente mal aquella maldita poción de muertos en vida. Con un bufido frustrado abrió su libro de pociones y comenzó a pasar páginas de manera casi automática._

_-¿Intentando encontrar algo para que tu pelo parezca casi normal, Granger? – _

_La muchacha se puso rígida al escuchar aquella voz pero no levantó la mirada del libro que tenía apoyado en sus rodillas flexionadas y tampoco contestó a las palabras de Malfoy. Si hubiera mirado, posiblemente habría visto al joven fruncir el ceño y removerse algo inquieto._

_-¿Qué pasa, Granger? –Preguntó sonriendo -¿Estás enfadada porque el inútil de Potter te ha superado en pociones? -_

_Hermione frunció más el ceño mientras aparentemente se concentraba en las letras que tenía delante. Draco sonrió satisfecho cuando observó como ella pasaba una página del libro con demasiado ímpetu. Así que era eso… _

_-¿Para qué querías el Felix Felicis? ¿Acaso para conseguir que alguien se fijara en ti, sangre sucia? –_

_Hermione cerró el libro con sonoro golpe y se puso en pie. Malfoy quería discutir, genial porque ella necesitaba un saco de boxeo. Entrecerró los ojos color caramelo mirándolo con fijeza, sorprendiéndose momentáneamente al comprobar que el joven sólo se encontraba a unos pasos de ella._

_-Dime Malfoy… -dijo dibujando una falsa y fría sonrisa en el rostro –¿Para qué la querías tú; para intentar sacar al idiota de tu padre de Azkaban? –_

_Draco parpadeó unos instantes sorprendido, pero al segundo se movió con rapidez y la sujetó por el brazo con fuerza. Hermione sintió dolor en la zona pero no hizo mueca alguna. Si Malfoy quería discutir, ella iba a utilizar todas sus armas. _

_-No te atrevas a meterte con mi padre, Granger – la amenazó Draco en un susurro._

_Hermione sonrió a pesar del dolor que sentía en el brazo izquierdo._

_-No me meto con él, simplemente me dedico a decir lo que es. Es un idiota que no sirve ni para robar una profecía de las manos de un adolescente de quince años sin que lo atrapen-_

_La muchacha podía entender porque le resultaba a Malfoy tan placentero meterse con la gente. Era muy útil cuando estabas enfadado. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos cuando él tiró de su brazo para sujetarla también por el derecho y se maravilló al observar como sus ojos grises se oscurecían por la ira contenida. Era como si de repente fuera a ver un rayo atravesándolos y sorprendentemente no tenía miedo._

_Frunció el ceño cuando sintió como, con fuerza, la elevaba unos milímetros del suelo dejándola de puntillas y bajaba la cabeza hacia ella._

_-Nunca vuelvas a meterte con mi padre si sabes lo que te conviene - _

_Después de decir eso, la soltó y se alejó de allí con paso altivo; dejándola de pie sobre la hierba de la orilla del lago. La muchacha tuvo que tragar en grueso; de repente tenía unas ganas de llorar inmensas. _

_Acababa de oler a menta. En aquel momento estaba oliendo hierba recién cortada y antes de que Malfoy llegara, tenía pergamino nuevo entre sus manos."_

Hermione sonrió, nostálgica. Había sido todo un descubrimiento y un shock para ella saber que Draco olía exactamente como el aroma de la Amortentia.

La mujer que se encontraba todavía enfrente de "Sortilegios Weasley" se giró para observar por última vez Hogwarts, como si se despidiera y se desapareció con un suave sonido.

* * *

Ginny suspiró, muy a su pesar, al sentir los brazos de Harry a su alrededor. Era tranquilizador saber que eso no iba a cambiar aunque cayeran chuzos de punta sobre sus cabezas.

-Con lo enfada que estoy no sé como dejo que me abraces –dijo Ginny, tumbada en la cama con Harry tras de sí.

El hombre sonrió contra el cuello de Ginny al escucharla replicar y depositó un suave beso en su cuello.

-No te dije nada porque no creía que fuera tan importante. Cabían todas las posibilidades en este asunto. Podrían haberse hecho solo amigos.-

-No me molesta que tú no me lo dijeras, me fastidia que no me lo dijera Hermione. Antes de ser novia o esposa de mi hermano era amiga mía, me fastidia mucho que no me dijera que estaba manteniendo una relación con Draco. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera me molesta que la mantuviera, no la habría juzgado, Harry. Yo no soy así, no lo habría hecho. –dijo con un deje de dolor en la voz.

Harry la abrazó más fuerte contra él.

-A lo mejor temía que la trataras igual que Fleur –

-Fleur me desesperaba porque era una pedante –dijo desechando eso con la mano. -Y si lo que temía era que hechizara a Malfoy, déjame decirte que ya era lo suficiente mayorcito como para saber defenderse de mi Mocomurcielago. –

-Preciosa, sé que te sientes mal porque no te lo haya dicho, pero eso es algo íntimo de ella, estaba en su derecho decírtelo o no. Tal vez si lo suyo con Malfoy hubiera durado más, te lo habría dicho pero terminó cuando él se fue a final de sexto con Snape. Además, ella podría estar enfada también conmigo –añadió en tono bromista mientras se incorporaba brevemente para verle el perfil –yo no le dije que me gustó tu pelo cuando Poppy te dio aquella poción para el resfriado que hizo que te saliera humo de las orejas –

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-En aquella época tú no te fijabas en mí, es imposible que te fijaras –comentó, no como una recriminación sino constatando un hecho.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustó. Tu pelo parecía, entre el color rojo y el humo, puro fuego. Aunque tienes razón, en sexto curso me fijé mejor –

Ginny sonrió. Sabía que aquello era verdad. Cuando después del partido se habían besado y habían salido de la sala común para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Harry le había comentado que le gustaba el color de su pelo. Ella había dicho que era igual que el que tenían todos los Weasley y él le había contestado, que se fijara mejor, que su pelo era más oscuro. Y lo había hecho. Casi sin querer y apenas sin darse cuenta se encontraba comparando el color de su pelo con el del resto de los miembros de su familia. Efectivamente Harry tenía razón, su color era más oscuro.

-Deberías hablar con ella, Ginny, pero con tranquilidad y sin reprocharle nada. –La voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos.-Como intentes sonsacarle algo, Hermione se cerrará en banda. –comentó.

Ginny suspiró. Quizá Harry llevara razón. Debía hablar con su, todavía, cuñada.

* * *

Pansy estaba nerviosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba y que no veía a Blaise Zabini. Posiblemente preferiría enfrentarse a un basilisco antes que al padrino de Scorpius. Blaise había sido amigo suyo desde que estaban en Hogwarts, uno de los pocos que sabían todo sobre Draco y sobre ella misma y aún así era su amigo. Pero todo había cambiado al divorciarse Draco de Astoria.

Blaise no entendía porque se había divorciado de ella y la nula explicación que Draco les dio a ambos sobre el porqué del divorcio terminó, por distanciarlos.

Mientras que ella había aceptado que su amigo no quisiera decirle nada, Blaise no. Decía que se merecía una explicación, que eran sus amigos. Pero en lugar de decírselo a Draco, se lo había dicho a ella y ella le había contestado, dolida, que si tanto le interesaba Astoria que fuera a buscarla. Aun recordaba las palabras que le había dedicado él. "Tal vez lo haga. Entiendo perfectamente porque estas tan contenta. Ahora por fin podrás ejercer de madre de Scorpius como siempre has soñado."

Pansy no le había contestado. Se había quedado allí, plantada en medio de su propia casa sin entender porque uno de sus mejores amigos le decía aquello. Blaise no había dicho nada más, simplemente había cogido su chaqueta y se había marchado. Y desde entonces, hacia ya casi dieciséis años, cada vez que se encontraban, cada uno tomaba un camino distinto. ¡Por Merlín! Si incluso planificaban el día del cumpleaños de Scorpius, para no tener que encontrarse cuando fueran a felicitarlo a la mansión. Ella siempre iba por la mañana y le constaba que Blaise iba por la tarde.

Sin embargo allí estaba, en la calle donde residía él, dispuesta a hablar con Blaise por el bien de su ahijado y de su novia. Caminó en silencio y sin apenas hacer ruido por la calle totalmente oscura. Tras unos segundos andando llegó a una pequeña verja que protegía la casa en la que vivía el antiguo Slytherin. Se quedó unos segundos mirándola como si no se creyera que se encontraba allí. Poco después respiró hondo y se adentró en el pequeño jardín, sabiendo que al segundo, Blaise la detectaría.

* * *

Hermione llegó al camino que daba a su casa con tranquilidad. Estaba cansada pero sabía que no podría dormir. Caminaba distraída y por eso no se dio cuenta de que habían dejado una caja en su portal hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima de ella.

Decir que no le daba miedo lo que se podría encontrar allí, sería mentir. Estaba empezando a odiar a aquel individuo. Sabía donde vivía, donde trabajaba y hasta con quién; y tenía la desagradable impresión de que si quería podría hacerle daño a sus hijos en cualquier momento sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Tomando aire y evitando que le temblara el pulso cogió la varita e hizo que la caja se voltease sola. Cuando esto ocurrió, algo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

* * *

¡Hola chicas! Sé que soy un desastre y que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero todo está explicado en mi perfil. Espero que lo entendáis.

**Me gustaría dar las ****gracias**** por los reviews a: Nayara, Isla de Thera, Giselle Lestrange, Lorena y a Lilian Doyle.**

**Ya sabéis, siempre son bienvenidos, si, si , si voy a tener que empezar a repartir regalos por reviews jaja**

_A ver, hoy tengo varias cosas que decir:_

**1 -** Hace ya tiempo publiqué un nuevo one-shot sobre Narcisa y Lucius y sobre cómo le afecta a ella, a Draco y a su marido haber salvado a Harry. Se titula **"****El Nombre****". **Chicas os llevará poco tiempo leerlo y son bienvenidos los reviews :D

*(Si no habéis visto la peli, no leais esta parte. Puede haber Spoilers)

**2 -** Por otra parte, me han preguntado que tal me ha parecido la **última película** y que es lo que más me ha impactado. Vale, pues he de decir que lo que más, lo que más, lo que más me ha impresionado ha sido ¡NEVILLE Y LUNA! Jajaj no me molesta esta pareja pero me sorprendió muchísimo ya que JK siempre se ha negado a esa relación. Para concluir he de decir que a falta de Draco; el beso de Ron y Hermione me pareció tremendamente aburrido y sin sentido. Quitar a Harry de ahí, llamándoles la atención me decepcionó mucho.

Bueno chicas, me despido ya que va a resultar la nota más larga que el capítulo.

¡Un besito!

**PD: ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotras la película? **


	17. Sobrepasando el límite

Capítulo 17: "_Sobrepasando el límite"_

"_El verdadero dolor es el que se sufre sin testigos." _**(Marco Valerio Marcial)**

Hermione logró distinguir, entre el bulto que había caído al suelo, una forma alargada y gruesa. La mujer retrocedió espantada al comprobar que se trataba de una serpiente y no fue hasta segundos después que constató que, sí, era un reptil pero estaba muerto y cubierto de sangre.

Ciertamente, era algo desagradable de ver. Se alejó del portal de la casa e intentó conjurar un patronus. Se miró la mano con la que sujetaba la varita, sorprendida. Estaba temblando y ella no temblaba nunca, jamás. La varita se movía al compás que su mano pero no lograba definir el movimiento claro para que surgiera nada más que un pequeño haz de luz que desapareció a los pocos segundos.

Frunció el ceño. Pocas veces le había pasado aquello. Se sentía paralizada, sólo quería alejarse de allí con sus hijos; huir. Cerró los ojos e inspiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse, era necesario que avisara a los demás sin demora. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar de pie.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se obligó a apartar los malos recuerdos; a alejar todo lo que había sucedido en esos días y a centrarse en los recuerdos felices de su vida: el nacimiento de sus hijos, el primer día en Hogwarts, la primera vez que Draco la besó…

Se centró en aquel recuerdo, en la sensación que la embargó y casi sin pensarlo murmuró:

-¡Expectro patronum! –

Soltó aire, aliviada cuando observó como de la punta de su varita surgía una nutria plateada y se perdía en la noche. Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, en parte para evitar mirar hacia la entrada de su casa, en parte para serenarse.

Estaba agotada, necesitaba descansar un poco pero estaba segura de que en el momento en el que intentara cerrar los ojos, la serpiente, el rostro de Mia maniatada, Ginny siendo apuntada por un francotirador…. Toda aquella basura le iba a estallar en la mente y le sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

Tragó en grueso. Tenía unas ganas de llorar casi imposibles de refrenar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la necesidad de apoyarse en alguien. Alguien en quien no se había permitido apoyarse desde hacía mucho tiempo. Necesitaba a Draco, bien sabía Merlín que lo necesitaba.

* * *

Draco miró a su hijo con una ceja enarcada, esperando que lo acribillara a preguntas. Posiblemente, Scorpius estuviera a punto de estallar. A su hijo no le gustaba esperar, era impaciente por naturaleza, exactamente desde que nació. Aún recordaba lo desesperante que se ponía, inmediatamente después de obtener su custodia y de que Astoria se marchara, cada vez que quería que su padre jugara con él o que le diera de comer o le dibujara con la varita muñecos de humo.

Por eso le extrañaba tanto que Scorpius hubiera esperado hasta que Pansy se marchara o que incluso en aquel momento no hubiera comenzado ya a preguntarle todas sus dudas.

Suspiró y arqueó las cejas en su dirección

-¿Y bien, qué quieres saber? –le preguntó.

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en contestar como si estuviera ordenando las preguntas que pululaban por su mente, por prioridad.

-Tenía entendido que la madre de Rose y tú no os llevabais bien cuando estabais en Hogwarts…-

Draco formó una pequeña sonrisa. Que él y Hermione no se llevaban bien era la forma más suave de decirlo. Lo que le extrañaba a Draco era que a Scorpius nadie le hubiera dicho que su grupo de Slytherin y el de Potter se odiaban.

-La madre de Rose y yo íbamos cada uno por su lado. –comentó –Podemos decir que yo no era ningún santo cuando estaba en Hogwarts. –

Draco alzó la vista para encarar a su hijo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Yo dedicaba todo mi tiempo libre a burlarme o reírme de ella. Recuerdo que una vez Hermione me preguntó si vivía simple y llanamente para mortificarla –dijo con un tono de cierta nostalgia. –Esa chica, hija de muggles pero más inteligente que el resto de nuestra generación, me sacaba de quicio. Me resultaba desconcertante y sumamente irritante que precisamente ella supiera más que yo, que soy un sangre limpia. –

Scorpius frunció el ceño dotando a sus ojos grises de una seriedad que raramente se podía observar en un muchacho de su edad.

-Ahora prácticamente no tiene ninguna importancia la sangre que cada uno lleve en las venas pero entonces no era así. Yo he intentado educarte de una manera muy distinta a como me educaron a mí. –Scorpius formó una mueca que era casi una sonrisa pero no dijo nada –Tus abuelos creían firmemente en la pureza de sangre y aquello conllevaba ciertos ideales y ciertas maneras de comportarse que querían que su único hijo tuviera. Uno de esos comportamientos era rechazar y superar a todo hijo de muggle que estudiara en Hogwarts -

-Pero acabas de decir que la señora Weasley era la mejor de la promoción –

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar como se había referido a Hermione pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

-Ahí quería llegar. Hermione se pasaba media vida en la biblioteca y la otra media resolviendo problemas y misterios que surgían en el castillo al lado de Potter –Draco dijo eso último con una mueca de hastío que no pasó desapercibida para Scorpius.

-¿Y cómo es que le diste tu reloj? –Preguntó Scorpius sin moverse de su lugar en el sillón que estaba situado frente a su padre.

Draco suspiró antes de contestar mientras su hijo lo escudriñaba con la mirada. Tuvo claro lo que tenía que hacer; después de todo Hermione les había contado a todos la verdad así que, ¿qué importaba que él se la dijera a su hijo antes de que se enterara por otros medios?

-Se lo di, o mejor dicho –se corrigió - lo dejé en un lugar donde sólo ella pudiera encontrarlo. Fue la última noche que estuve en Hogwarts antes de la guerra –

Scorpius lo miró a través de un mechón rubio que había caído sobre su frente. Sabía todo o prácticamente todo de la vida de su padre en Hogwarts porque él mismo se había encargado de contársela. Incluso sus peores recuerdos, lo que había hecho en su sexto año… Todo eso ya lo sabía antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Quizás había gente que habría opinado que no era bueno, ni estaba bien decirle a un niño de once años todos los disparates que su padre había cometido cuando aún era un adolescente. Su madrina Pansy, sin ir más lejos, había discutido con el hombre que tenía enfrente por estar decidido a contarle todo lo que hizo durante la guerra sin escatimar en detalles, pero a su padre no le había importado; había resuelto contarle toda la verdad a su hijo y así lo había hecho, y eso era algo que él había agradecido profundamente.

Por eso, el muchacho sabía a qué noche se refería Draco. Le estaba hablando de la noche en la que Dumbledore murió. Aquella en la que los mortífagos entraron en Hogwarts gracias a él.

-Mantuviste una relación con la madre de Rose –

No era una pregunta y, de hecho, Draco se habría extrañado si lo hubiera sido. No apartó la mirada de los ojos tan parecidos a los suyos que Scorpius tenía. No se avergonzaba en absoluto de haber mantenido una relación con Granger y sabía que su hijo lo entendería solo con mirarlo.

-Por eso te asustaste tanto cuando nos dispararon y la hirieron. Por eso te quedaste estupefacto cuando te conté lo mío con Rose. –

Draco no estaba seguro de que su hijo le estuviera hablando a él. Era como si estuviera encajando poco a poco las piezas de un puzle. Un puzle basado en sus propios pensamientos.

El hombre lo observó mientras Scorpius iba asimilándolo todo y entrecerró los ojos cuando él lo miro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y casi crispados por el terror.

-Dime que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Rose sea mi hermana –

Draco parpadeó desconcertado. Scorpius estaba verdaderamente aterrorizado con la idea.

-¡Pues claro que no! Es pelirroja ¿recuerdas? –dijo mientras le lanzaba a la cara uno de los cojines que tenía a mano.

La cara del muchacho pasó del pánico extremo al alivio en menos de un segundo.

-Gracias a Merlín –dijo apoyándose de nuevo en el respaldo del sofá como si no pudiera soportar otro susto así. –Nunca me he alegrado más de que no sea rubia…-

Draco no pudo, ni quiso evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver la cara de su hijo. Pero éstas cesaron pronto, exactamente cuando el hombre vio acercarse una bola de luz plateada rasgando la oscuridad de la noche.

El patronus en forma de nutria traspasó la gran ventana como si ésta estuviera abierta y se posó en el suelo. Scorpius miraba el patronus y después a su padre totalmente desconcertado.

Draco frunció el ceño al reconocer la nutria de Granger y esperó con la varita en la mano a que está dijera algo. No tardó demasiado en ocurrir.

-Hay otra en mi casa… hay una serpiente… Hay otra caja…-

Después se desvaneció.

El hombre se movió con rapidez mientras en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Hermione pronunciadas con un hilo de voz.

-Scorpius, escúchame… -dijo moviéndose de un sitio a otro del salón. –Tengo que ir a casa de los Weasley. Aquí estarás seguro pero si quieres que te lleve a casa de la abuela… -

Scorpius lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

-Me quedaré aquí, vete –

-¿Estás seguro? –

Scorpius rodó los ojos, exasperado.

-Estaré bien y si pasa algo tengo el anillo. Vete –dijo esta vez con más rotundidad.

Draco asintió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo; después se desapareció.

* * *

Pansy alzó la vista cuando escuchó como la puerta que tenía a menos de dos metros de ella se abría de un tirón. No se apartó y no se detuvo cuando vio a Blaise Zabini erguido en toda su estatura mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedes estar aquí –

Pansy alzó una ceja pero no se inmutó por el tono desagradable a la par que arisco que había utilizado el hombre.

-¿Sabes Zabini? Deberías aprender a ser más cordial con las visitas –dijo con frialdad la morena.

-Tú no eres una visita, eres un incordio, Parkinson –comentó cruzándose de brazos como si así pudiera evitar que ella entrara en la casa

La mujer sonrió con toda la frialdad que fue capaz de reunir. No en vano había sobrevivido siete años rodeada de serpientes.

-Perfecto –dijo con ligereza –Nada me agrada más que provocarte incomodidad –

Pansy sintió un hormigueo de retorcido placer al ver que los ojos de Blaise se estrechaban y se oscurecían por la ira contenida. Lo que le había dicho era verdad. La primera vez que se vieron acabaron discutiendo y aquella era una costumbre que se había incrementado en Hogwarts. Sus discusiones en la sala común de Slytherin y hasta en la propia habitación de los chicos, eran legendarias.

-¿A qué has venido? –

-La novia de Scorpius tiene problemas y por extensión también él –

Blaise no reflejó ninguna expresión en su rostro; ni preocupación, ni enfado. Sin embargo si alguien se hubiera fijado en sus ojos habría comprendido que, quien se hubiera atrevido a amenazar a su ahijado estaba en grave peligro.

* * *

Hermione no sabía qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y tampoco le importaba. Después de enviar el patronus a la casa de Draco había intentado conjurar otro para avisar a Harry pero había sido incapaz. No tenía la fuerza ni la alegría necesarias como para conjurarlo por segunda vez. Sintiéndose derrotada se había sentado en el suelo, en el escalón de la acera que había justo enfrente de su casa y allí se había quedado intentando respirar con normalidad.

Supo que había llegado alguien porque escuchó los pasos pero ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza.

-Vamos, levántate de ahí –

Draco.

Hermione vio una mano blanca y de dedos largos tendida hacia ella. El hombre no se había agachado para estar a su altura. Era como si hubiera decidido que no merecía la pena ponerse de cuclillas dado que ella se iba a levantar en breve.

La mujer había mirado la mano pero no la había tomado. No tenía energía suficiente para levantarse.

-Granger…-

El tono de impaciencia de Draco hizo que alzara la cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido. No le importó. Hizo caso omiso de la impaciencia que reflejaba todo su semblante; desde el ceño fruncido hasta el movimiento repetitivo del pie, que golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo, y se levantó, despacio. A penas se había erguido en toda su estatura cuando, repentinamente, un mareo la asoló.

Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de que es lo que estaba pasando sintió las manos de Draco sujetándola por la cintura. Intentó respirar para serenarse pero el oxigeno no le llegaba a los pulmones.

-No puedo respirar… -logró decir con una voz tan débil que no parecía la suya.

-Claro que puedes –La voz de Draco era rotunda pero su expresión indicaba claramente lo preocupado que estaba. Sin vacilar un momento miró a Potter que hacía apenas unos segundos que se había aparecido junto a su esposa y la pareja se acercó corriendo a ellos.

A Harry solamente le hizo falta echar un vistazo para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-Llévatela de aquí –

Por una vez en su vida, Draco estuvo de acuerdo en algo con Potter

* * *

Draco y Hermione se aparecieron delante de una verja que protegía un bonito jardín situado frente a una pequeña casa. El hombre miró a Hermione; era consciente de que ella no sabía muy bien por qué, ni que estaban haciendo allí pero tampoco parecía que le importara demasiado.

Bajó la cabeza para mirarla atentamente al comprobar que ella no se separaba de él y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía las manos cerradas en puño apoyadas contra su pecho como si de un momento a otro fuera a comenzar a golpearlo. Así era como se habían desaparecido y así era como permanecía ella.

La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Si bien había intentado zafarse de él cuando la había sujetado para desaparecerse, en aquel momento lo único que quería era apoyarse contra Draco y enterrar la cabeza en su cuello. De pronto, dio rienda suelta a esa necesidad que era incapaz de admitir y se apoyó la frente en su hombro, se apoyó en él, en su cuerpo robusto y notó como Draco se contraía y medio segundo más tarde la rodeaba con sus brazos, la atraía hacia sí, la abrazaba. Aquella sensación la hizo estremecerse, se sentía totalmente a salvo entre sus brazos.

Draco en respuesta a aquel signo de vulnerabilidad le acarició el pelo con lentitud intentando tranquilizarla y mantuvo la otra mano en su cintura.

-Preciosa –susurró para llamar su atención. Hermione no se movió ésta vez pero Draco tuvo la certeza de que lo escuchaba. –Debemos entrar, es peligroso quedarse aquí fuera con todo lo que está pasando. –

Al ser consciente de lo que Draco estaba intentando decirle, se irguió y dio un paso atrás para posteriormente girarse y mirar la casita a la que debían entrar. Era como de cuento, pensó nostálgica. Relativamente pequeña si se comparaba con una casa normal y diminuta si la comparaba con la mansión en la que vivía Draco.

El mago entrecerró los ojos cuando la observó dar aquel pequeño paso que la separaba de él. Hermione no le había mirado, simplemente se había erguido levantando la cabeza con altivez como preparándose para recibir un golpe. A Draco no le gustó nada aquello, se había mostrado vulnerable y parecía que se reprendía por ello.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó con voz neutra casi fría mientras seguía contemplando aquella casita de ensueño. No soportaba mostrarse vulnerable y si había alguien que no quería que la viera en ese estado ese era, desde luego, Draco Malfoy.

-Necesitas descansar y dado que no quieres ir a casa de Potter y a tu casa no puedes entrar, te he traído aquí. –dijo mientras traspasaba le verja y se encaminaba hacia la puerta principal.

-No quiero estar en tu casa. Tengo que ir a ver cómo están mis hijos –

Draco se giró despacio con la puerta abierta a sus espaldas.

-Tus hijos están perfectamente bien y vas a entrar en esta casa a descansar un rato aunque tenga lanzarte un hechizo para que entres, ¿me he explicado con la suficiente claridad? –preguntó con frialdad.

Hermione retrocedió un paso como si acabara de golpearla.

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer –dijo alzando la cabeza con obstinación.

Draco no se movió de su posición al lado de la puerta pero cuando habló lo hizo con la dureza característica de sus años en Hogwarts.

-Es posible, pero resulta que ahora estás aquí, conmigo, en el jardín de mi casa y puede que aun no te hayas dado cuenta, pero a la primera persona a la que le mandaste el patronus fue a mí. No se lo mandaste a Potter, no se lo mandaste a Weasley, me lo enviaste a mí y eso, encanto, piense lo que piense tu inteligente y embotado cerebro me da ciertos privilegios para decidir en estos momentos sobre cosas relacionadas con tu persona, así que deja de discutir y entra de una maldita vez en la casa –

Hermione hubiera querido golpearlo, lanzarle algo duro y pesado directamente a la cabeza y gritarle que era un estúpido que no la comprendía pero no hizo nada de eso. Primero porque no tenía energía suficiente para golpearlo, segundo porque, si le hubiera lanzado algo, posiblemente hubiera rebotado contra su dura cabeza y tercero, porque gritarle que no la comprendía sería como decirle que no existía la magia; inútil, frustrante y definitivamente falso. Por eso con pasos rápidos que evidenciaban su mal humor, atravesó el marco de la puerta golpeando a Draco en el proceso, que formó una sonrisa divertida sin que ella lo viera.

* * *

Blaise Zabini no se caracterizaba por ser una persona paciente, podía aparentar paciencia cuando la situación lo requería, podía incluso parecer indiferente pero si alguien se fijara en como mantenía el cuerpo rígido y las manos unidas, casi sin moverlas, se daría perfecta cuenta de que aquello solamente era una máscara.

Pansy había reconocido aquel silencio y aquella tranquilidad fingida prácticamente desde que lo había visto por primera vez. Aquel niño alto, de piel oscura como el ébano y carácter serio le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento y el color de sus ojos, negros como oscuros pozos la habían fascinado casi de inmediato.

Por eso, porque lo conocía, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de sacarlo de sus casillas, se limitó a contarle lo sucedido nada más entrar en la casa.

Blaise no se había alterado al enterarse de que su ahijado estaba saliendo con la hija de Granger, conociendo a Draco era normal que su hijo hubiera heredado sus gustos, lo que sí le había sorprendido era que alguien, fuera del círculo de amigos de Draco, supiera que él había mantenido una relación con Granger. Draco querría respuestas inmediatas a aquello.

Miró a Pansy que se encontraba apoyada en la amplia mesa que había decidido situar en el comedor. Conocía a aquella mujer como a la palma de su mano y por eso sabía que prefería apoyarse en una mesa antes que sentarse en un cómodo sillón de cuero. Aún recordaba cómo contestaba ella cuando, estando en Hogwarts, alguien le mencionaba que era de mala educación hacer aquello. Siempre decía lo mismo: "Fui demasiado educada cuando era niña, déjame que por lo menos apoye el trasero donde me dé la gana"

Pansy estaba preocupada. Estaba realmente preocupada, se dio cuenta Blaise, de lo contrario, no hubiera pisado su casa ni aunque su propia vida hubiera dependido de ello. Orgullosa. La morena se caracterizaba por tener un orgullo que en algunas ocasiones podía resultar desesperante.

-¿Qué sabes de Patrick Meyer? –Preguntó Pansy como quien habla del tiempo.

Blaise se encogió de hombros con indiferencia ante la mirada escrutadora de la mujer.

-En mi trabajo conozco a mucha gente, Parkinson, y no por eso me acuerdo de todos los nombres –dijo con indiferencia.

La reacción de la mujer a aquella revelación no se hizo esperar. Se incorporó alejándose de la mesa y se acercó a Blaise hasta estar frente a él. Después, con un movimiento rápido se agachó hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de su cara, con los apoyados en las orejeras del sillón de él.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien –dijo bajando el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un siseo. –Si le pasa algo a Scorpius y sé que no has puesto todo de tu parte para protegerlo porque has decidido proteger tu trabajo. No tendrás si quiera que preocuparte por Draco –formó una sonrisa fría que habría hecho estremecer al más valiente –porque yo misma me encargaré de ti. –

Blaise, en respuesta, se mantuvo impertérrito y sin decir nada hasta que ella se marchó. Después de unos segundos una fina sonrisa asomó a sus labios, Pansy se ponía realmente sexy cuando se enfurecía.

* * *

No entendía porque estaba allí. Quería ir a ver a Rose y a Hugo. Necesitaba saber que estaban bien. Miró su reflejo en el gran espejo que tenía frente a ella. Sus propios ojos le devolvieron la mirada. Sin embargo aquella imagen distaba mucho de la que había visto hacia apenas unos días. Las ojeras por falta de noches de sueño estaban marcadas bajo sus ojos como si nunca más fueran a desaparecer. El pelo que antes de llegar a su casa lo había llevado recogido con una gran cantidad de horquillas ahora estaba enredado y con mechones de rizos que caían desordenados sobre sus hombros. El carmín que había usado esa mañana para cubrir sus labios hacía tiempo que había desaparecido dándole a los labios un aspecto reseco y blanquecino. Suspiro. La piel del rostro tampoco se encontraba en mejor estado que el resto de su cuerpo; pálida y sin el rubor que caracterizaba a sus mejillas.

Con una inspiración miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el cuarto de baño de la casa de Draco. Nada más entrarlo primero que había hecho había sido preguntar por él. Por lo menos allí él no se atrevería a molestarla. Con un movimiento mecánico abrió el grifó del agua fría y se enjuago la cara con ella. Cogió una toalla mullida blanca que había situada a su derecha y enterró la cara en ella.

Y así se la encontró Draco cuando entró en el habitáculo. Había escuchado un sollozo desgarrador desde el salón e inmediatamente después estaba abriendo la puerta del baño. Estaba seguro de que Hermione pensaba que allí no se atrevería a entrar. Bien, pensó con ironía, se había equivocado.

Se acercó a ella casi sin darse cuenta y la sujetó por la cintura, desde atrás. No dijo nada, nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras de consuelo. Siempre había pensado que eran absurdas e inservibles. Una mueca divertida apareció en su rostro cuando comprobó que Hermione no quería retirarse la toalla de la cara. Sin el más mínimo esfuerzo la instó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Ella ni siquiera se resistió. Con movimientos rápidos y decididos le quitó la toalla de las manos y la dejó en su lugar para, posteriormente, sacarla de allí en dirección a la cama.

* * *

Harry Potter se estaba planteando estrangular a su mejor amigo y cuñado lentamente por tercera vez esa semana. Contuvo el impulso cuando lo vio dar otra vuelta delante de él como si fuera un león enjaulado. Miró a Ginny desde su posición, en el pequeño jardín de la casa de Ron, y supo que si no conseguía tranquilizar a Ron tendría que ir a visitar a su esposa a Azkaban.

-Es que no entiendo cómo has dejado que él se la llevara –exclamó el pelirrojo furioso.

-Ron, me da igual con quién demonios esté Hermione siempre y cuando esté a salvo. –Vio la cara de decepción de Ron y se obligó a continuar –Mira, sé que no estás pasando un buen momento, -dijo acercándose y con la voz más calmada –pero he considerado que era lo mejor. Está asustada, Ron. –El hombre frunció el ceño con cierta preocupación – Ambos hemos visto a Hermione enfrentarse a un dragón sin parpadear. Sabes que no es una persona que se asuste con facilidad. Pero este asunto la está sobrepasando. –

Ginny cerró los ojos agradecida al ver que las palabras de Harry estaban haciendo mella en su hermano.

-¿Dónde están los niños, Ron? -

-Con mamá y papá. Allí estarán bien. Bill y Fleur han ido a la Madriguera a pasar unos días. –

Ginny sólo tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que Luna apareciera a su lado haciendo volar una carta con su varita.

-Chicos, a pesar de lo que me dijo ayer uno de mis gemelos, creo que deberías leer esta carta. –

Harry hizo que la carta de desplegara con un movimiento de varita sin prestar atención al comentario de Luna sobre uno de sus hijos. Su amiga tenía la firme creencia de que sus hijos tenían la capacidad de averiguar cosas que los demás solo podían imaginar.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño al leer la carta por encima del hombro de su marido.

_"Agua que todo lo protege y todo lo destruye, a la hora del crepúsculo donde las almas aprenden, una desaparecerá"_

Ron bufó irónico al leer la nota.

-Genial. Volvemos a estar otra vez en el torneo de los tres magos… -

* * *

**Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar está vez pero estaba sobrepasada y no conseguía que el capítulo quedara como quería. Esta vez es un poquito más largo. **

Poco a poco iremos conociendo más de la relación entre Blaise y Pansy y, por otra parte, tenemos a Draco y a Hermione en una casita de cuento ui, ui, ui… :D

Scorpius por fin sabe todo, aunque es un chico listo, quiere y admira a su padre por lo que ha llegado a ser, pese a lo que en su día fue. ¿Le contara a Rose lo que sabe? :O

¿Qué es eso del agua y el crepúsculo? Se aceptan teorías, chicas.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Sailor mercuri o neptune**, **luna-maga**, **Isla de Thera** y a **Princessmalfoy10. **

Tengo que decir que los que me faltan por contestar, los responderé esta tarde sin falta.

**PD: Un review siempre es bienvenido. ¿Alguna teoría sobre lo que va a pasar?**

Un abrazo, nos leemos prontito.


	18. Miedo

Capítulo 18: _"Miedo"_

_"El miedo es el más ignorante, el más injurioso y el más cruel de los consejeros."_ **(Edmund Burke)**

Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama y abrió los ojos de inmediato. Miró a su alrededor y se pasó la mano derecha por la frente para apartar unos rizos que se habían posado allí. No había sentido esa primera impresión que a veces se daba cuando despertabas en un lugar extraño. Desde el primer momento había sabido donde estaba; en casa de Draco, para variar. Pensó con ironía.

Se deslizó por las sábanas hasta que consiguió poner los pies en el suelo y bufó con fastidio cuando sus pies rozaron la bonita y sin duda, increíblemente cara, alfombra del suelo. Un Malfoy seguiría siendo un Malfoy aunque la vida se le redujera a escombros. Frunció el ceño al mirar a su alrededor buscando la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Ni siquiera lo sabía pensó mientras se ponía los zapatos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Su mente le dijo que habían unos preciosos candelabros de plata a ambos lados de la cama, los había visto cuando Draco la había, prácticamente, tumbado para que descansara, sin embargo no quería llamar su atención y pondría la mano en el fuego sin miedo a quemarse a que él aparecería en el momento en el que tuviera un mínimo indicio de que estaba despierta.

Con sensación de torpeza de puso en pie y comprobó en medio del juego de luces y sombras que había en la habitación que no entraba luz por debajo de la puerta. Soltó un poco del aire que había estado conteniendo y abrió la puerta teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. No quería cruzarse con Draco en aquel momento, posiblemente si se tomaba una infusión y se tranquilizaba evitaría entrar en su habitación y lanzarle una maldición o arrojarse a sus brazos. Sus labios se movieron formando una pequeña sonrisa. Aún no estaba segura de cuál de las dos opciones era la menos adecuada.

Con sigilo salió al pequeño pasillo que, según se había fijado antes de entrar al baño, daba directamente a la sala de estar. Al llegar allí comprobó que todo seguía a oscuras. Aún no había amanecido, mejor. Draco estaría profundamente dormido y no tendrían que verse. Cuando llegó al lado de uno de los sillones de orejeras que el hombre había situado en medio de la habitación se detuvo e hizo que de la punta de su varita surgiera un pequeño haz de luz, que iluminó tenuemente la sala. Se encaminó a la cocina y sonrió cuando vio que por una de las ventanas se introducían sin pedir permiso algunos rayos de luna.

Sabiendo que aunque encendiera allí una luz, Draco no se enteraría, hizo aparecer una esfera luminosa de tamaño mediano y la dejó flotando en medio de la cocina. Después se dispuso a buscar con paciencia una tetera y alguna bolsita de té por los distintos armarios de nogal. No le sorprendió encontrar el contenido de éstos perfectamente ordenado. El hombre podía haber sido un mortífago, haber jugado con las artes oscuras antes de comprenderlas, podía ser un pedante y desesperar a la persona con mayor paciencia del mundo, ya fuera mágico o muggle, pero había algo que era innegable; Draco Malfoy tenía clase y elegancia. Sólo hacía falta dar una vuelta por esa casa o por la mansión de Londres para darse cuenta.

Casi de manera automática, sin prestar atención colocó una bolsita de té en una taza verde que había encontrado y puso el agua que previamente había echado en la tetera a calentar. Miró a su alrededor y decidió dar una vuelta por la casa. Se dijo que aquello no era cotillear, sino conocer el lugar al que la habían llevado para descansar.

Salió de la cocina con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado y recorrió con la mirada la sala de estar. Era una habitación amplia comparada con el resto de la casa. Sabía que a Draco no le gustaban los lugares pequeños y la casa, a pesar de parecer pequeña y acogedora desde fuera, por dentro había sido diseñada para que las habitaciones no resultaran agobiantes. Se caracterizada casi por completo por la falta de puertas lo que daba la sensación de estar en todos los lugares de la morada a la vez.

Se acercó a la chimenea situada frente a unos cómodos sillones de cuero negro y desde allí contempló maravillada, a pesar de la poca luz que surgía de su varita, las paredes de ambos lados de la sala. Las dos paredes estaban cubiertas de punta a punta por estanterías repletas de libros. ¡Por Merlín! Ron se diferenciaba de Draco hasta en aquello. Ambos eran como la noche y el día. "_Y nunca mejor dicho_" pensó. Mientras que Ron no entendía porque según él "perdía" el tiempo leyendo cuando ya no tenían que hacer ningún examen, Draco creaba en su encantadora casita una mini librería en la que poder pasar allí sentado toda una tarde de invierno junto al fuego, leyendo.

Con un suspiro de resignación se giró para observar las fotos que estaban situadas encima de bordillo de la chimenea. Echó una ojeada a aquellas en las que aparecía Scorpius a lo largo de sus dieciséis años. Había una foto de él siendo un bebé, en brazos de Draco moviéndose para intentar coger algo que le hacía objeto que estaba situado detrás de su padre. Ambos estaban rodeados por unos divertidos Pansy, Zabini y Nott. En otra aparecía Draco unos cuantos años más joven sentado en una alfombra que había en el suelo con un bebé regordete de unos siete meses que reía encantado mientras su padre le hacía pedorretas en el cuello. No pudo evitar que se le encogiera el estómago al ver cómo, ambos, padre e hijo levantaban la cabeza y sonreían a la cámara. Mostraban una imagen perfecta; los dos con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises; Scorpius en aquella fotografía era un Draco en miniatura.

Se obligó a apartar la vista de aquella imagen y sus ojos se fijaron en la última foto que había sobre la chimenea. En ella aparecía un Draco joven, Hermione calculó que tendría dieciséis años, con la cúpula de Slytherin, pero lejos de ser una de esas imágenes serias en la que todos miraban a cámara totalmente rectos y sin apenas sonreír, aquella fotografía llamaba la atención porque irradiaba felicidad. Pansy aparecía tumbada boca abajo en una cama, supuso que de la habitación de los chicos, mirando entretenida como Draco jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Nott en el suelo hasta que de repente se sobresaltaba al caer en la cama en la que ella se encontraba Zabini riendo a carcajadas y a él se le unían Draco y Nott mientras Pansy les lanzaba una mirada furibunda a todos hasta que empezaba ella también a reír, encantada.

Sonrió al ver la imagen y recordó aquella vez en la que había salido de una clase riendo con Harry y Ron por algo y había sentido los ojos de Draco en su nuca. Aquello había ocurrido poco después de que hubiera descubierto que para ella la Amortentia olía exactamente a él.

"_Harry, Ron y ella aun continuaban riéndose de las orejas de burro que le habían salido a Goyle en la clase de Transformaciones cuando sintió la mirada de alguien clavada en su nuca. Se había girado levemente sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que lo hacía y había comprobado que se trataba de Malfoy. Entonces no supo por qué pero poniéndoles a sus amigos una pobre escusa había vuelto al aula en la que ya sólo se encontraba Draco apoyado despreocupadamente sobre la mesa que había utilizado._

_La muchacha entró aparentemente sin prestarle atención y se dirigió hacia el pupitre que había utilizado durante la clase. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo allí. Por Merlín aquello eran ganas de buscar problemas, pero estaba furiosa con él. Furiosa por cómo la había sujetado de aquella manera al lado del lago, furibunda por lo que había descubierto y frustrada porque Malfoy no parecía alterado en absoluto. Desde luego, quería pagar con él parte de esa rabia._

_No tuvo que esperar mucho para que él hablara._

_-¿Qué, Granger, inventándote una excusa para estar a solas conmigo? –_

_Draco la había mirado con intención de que se enfadara. No le gustaba nada la actitud que estaba manteniendo con él desde su último encuentro en el lago. Prácticamente ni le veía. Cuando había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo había soltado sus frases más hirientes y ella ni siquiera había reaccionado, no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada, nada. Bien, podía ignorarlo cuanto le diera la gana pero si conseguía hacerla desconcentrarse durante las clases, Granger no se mostraría tan impasible. Y eso era lo que había estado haciendo durante toda la clase de Transformaciones; socavar su autocontrol. En algún momento debía darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba mirando y eso la haría desconcentrarse._

_-Resulta, Malfoy, que él que no ha dejado de mirarme en la hora y media que ha durado la clase has sido tú. –_

_Draco formó una sonrisa de regocijo que enmascaró con una mirada de suficiencia._

_-Me aburría –comentó encogiéndose de hombros, gesto que desesperó profundamente a Hermione. –Y cuando me aburro me da por imaginar las mil y una maneras que conozco para hechizarte. –_

_Aquella respuesta fue para Hermione como una bofetada en plena mejilla pero si él pensaba que aquello la iba a amedrentar estaba muy equivocado, se dijo. Sin comentar nada se acercó a él en unos cuantos pasos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Draco pudiera escuchar sus susurros dijo:_

_-No eres el único que conoce tantas maneras de hechizar a alguien, Malfoy. –comentó con voz tranquila –Que no sea tan estúpida como para utilizar la magia negra no significa que no la conozca y no sepa usarla –sonrió con regocijo al ver como él entrecerraba sus ojos grises preguntándose si aquello era verdad o no –En la biblioteca hay muchos libros… -comentó antes de alejarse de él con la cartera al hombro._

_Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta se giró de nuevo hacia el joven._

_-Recuérdalo la próxima vez que decidas perder el tiempo intentando desconcentrarme. –_

_Hermione sonrió satisfecha al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Era sumamente gratificante dejar a Draco Malfoy sin palabras."_

-Scorpius era muy despierto a esa edad –

El sobresalto de Hermione solamente fue equiparable al ruido que hizo el cristal del marco que contenía la foto de Draco y Scorpius riendo, al caer al suelo y romperse.

-¡Maldita sea! –dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger los trozos de cristal que habían salido disparados en todas direcciones. –Lo siento –

Draco sonrió al ver lo atolondrada y preocupada que se encontraba la mujer por haber roto el marco. Era como si se hubiera olvidado de que podía recomponer el desastre con un sencillo conjuro aunque después todo lo que habían vivido aquellos días no le extrañaba que se encontrara confusa.

-Hermione, eso se puede… -

-Lo siento, Draco te juro que ha sido sin querer. En seguida lo recogeré y te compr… -

-¡Suficiente! –exclamó de manera imperiosa el hombre. Pero Hermione no le hizo caso y continuó, de rodillas, recogiendo cristales con las manos a riesgo de costarse. -¡Granger! –

Hermione alzó la cabeza, más sorprendida por el apelativo que por la orden que había en él. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la llamaran por su apellido de soltera aunque viniendo de Draco debería estar acostumbrada. Observó confundida como Draco se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Por lo visto se está haciendo una costumbre esto de levantarte del suelo. Y no me gusta –añadió mientras la llevaba cogida del brazo hasta la cocina donde le apartó un taburete para que se sentara.

-Siento haber… -

-¡Basta! –fue la frialdad en su voz lo que hizo que se callara. –Discúlpate una vez más y te lanzaré un hechizo. –Draco entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que ella abría los ojos desmesuradamente –¡Vaya! Veo que ya recuerdas que existe el hechizo "Reparo" –

-Yo… -Hermione frunció el ceño –Me ha venido un recuerdo a la mente y… Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tenía la fotografía en las manos… -

Draco tenía una necesidad imperiosa de abrazarla. Verla tan alterada, tan confusa era demoledor, sin embargo, en vez de hacerlo se levantó del taburete en que se había sentado frente a ella y se puso a llenar la taza vacía que había dejado Hermione sobre la encimera de humeante té.

-¿Por qué te has levantado a estas horas? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? –preguntó mientras le tendía la taza caliente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con la vista fija en el líquido marrón cuando vio que él no iba a decir nada se obligó a hablar.

-Me he despertado y ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Sabía que estaba aquí, en tu casa pero no quería verte –dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Si Draco se sentía herido o enfadado por sus palabras, no dio muestras de ello.

Él no dijo nada mientras continuaba mirándola de espaldas a la encimera, apoyado en ella con los brazos y con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos.

-Siento mucho haberte armado ese jaleo cuando estábamos en el jardín, podría habernos pasado algo. Si ese hombre hubiera estado ahí fuera podría habernos disparado o habernos lanzado alguna maldición. Te pido disculpas, no pensaba con claridad. –

-Disculpas aceptadas –aceptó Draco sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz. -¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó directamente.

Draco la vio entrecerrar los ojos como si le costara entender lo que él le estaba preguntando. Estaba preocupado, y no era fácil preocupar a Draco Malfoy. Sabía que en otras circunstancias posiblemente se habría burlado de su aspecto; con el pelo totalmente alborotado, casi igual que cuando estaba en su segundo año en Hogwarts, y la ropa que había llevado durante todo el día, ahora, arrugada y descolocada le daba un aspecto algo estrafalario.

-¿Por qué te estás comportando así? –Hermione lo miró confusa -Te escondes. La Hermione Granger que yo conocí era capaz de mantener la calma cuando un lazo del diablo la estaba estrangulando. Ahora te encoges como una niña pequeña bajo las mantas esperando que alguien venga y le haga el trabajo sucio. Pues te voy a decir una cosa, nadie va a venir a hacerlo. Tienes que ocuparte tú sola. –

-Estoy asustada –dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Su vista clavada de nuevo en la infusión ya fría –No sé qué me pasa, Draco. Me da miedo salir a la calle, que Hugo o Rose estén fuera de mi vista me provoca nauseas. Me paso las veinticuatro horas del día aterrada pensando que de un momento a otro me van a llamar al teléfono móvil o me van a enviar un patronus diciéndome que han secuestrado a alguno de los dos. –

Draco suspiró antes de hablar.

-Estas bloqueada por el miedo. Has olvidado cómo hacer tu trabajo porque estas muerta de miedo. –

Escuchó la voz de Draco pero no percibió en su tono muestra alguna de compasión o de burla. Era curioso que de todas las personas con las que podría estar hablando sobre aquel tema tuviera que estar contándoselo a él, en su casa. Se sobresaltó al sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos, acariciando los músculos tensos. No lo había escuchado acercarse, ni siquiera había oído el susurro de los pantalones al caminar sin embargo, pese a la sorpresa poco a poco sintió como se iba relajando.

-No vas a conseguir dormir más esta noche. –susurró Draco después de tragar saliva. Tenerla tan cerca, tocarla y sin poder hacer lo que quería iba a provocarle una combustión espontanea. Desechando esa idea en su cabeza comentó:

-¿Por qué no te duchas y yo mientras preparo café? Después haremos esa lista de tus pretendientes. –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada e irónica al pensar en estos últimos.

Hermione que había echado la cabeza hacia adelante durante el pequeño masaje se enderezó en la silla.

-Está bien –comentó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el baño, sin embargo, a medio camino se giró con los ojos abiertos como platos. -Draco… -llamó.

El mago supo por el tono imperioso de su voz que ella se acababa de dar cuenta de la cuestión principal. Se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Yo aquí no tengo ropa –dijo al tiempo que jugueteaba con las manos.

Draco la miró de arriba debajo de una manera que a Hermione le dio la sensación de que la estaba escaneando.

-Creo que algo mío te servirá, después de todo no es la primera vez que te dejo algo. –La mujer, azorada, se dio la vuelta hacia el baño sintiendo que las mejillas comenzaban a arderle. –Te lo dejaré encima de la cama en la que has dormido –Draco se contuvo para no soltar una carcajada cuando vio como se alteraba –Aunque claro, siempre puedes optar por pasearte desnuda por la casa, yo no me ofendería –

No pudo contener una carcajada cuando escuchó como la puerta del baño se cerraba de golpe y la voz de Hermione amortiguada por ésta llegaba hasta sus oídos.

-¡Vete al infierno! –

-Cielo, ya he estado allí y créeme, no tengo intención de volver –

El "estúpido" que soltó Hermione seguido de dos o tres insultos más no llegó a oídos del hombre, que se encontraba en la cocina con una taza de café entre las manos. Satisfecho de si mismo Draco sonrió. Por lo menos le había dado otra cosa en qué pensar aunque no estaba seguro de que a Hermione le gustara pensar en la idea de mantener sexo ardiente con él en breve.

* * *

Blaise tenía la sensación de que se estaba metiendo en una situación bastante comprometida pero no podía decirse que le preocupara especialmente. Gracias a su puesto, el cuál le había sido asignado para vigilar los departamentos policiales muggles de Londres, conocía todas las contraseñas y todo lo que necesitaba saber para acceder a archivos clasificados. Por eso, después de que Pansy se hubiera marchado de su casa había llamado a Theo. Por lo visto, también él había oído hablar de Patrick Meyer y eso no era algo que dejara en muy buen lugar al encantador padre de familia.

Por la mañana tendría que ir a hablar con Pansy. Apoyó la espalda en el sofá y formó una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos para descasar un poco. Había sido interesante volver a ver a Pansy a pesar de que su presencia le sacaba de quicio. No había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que la había visto. Posiblemente debido al ejercicio físico seguía conservando un cuerpo escultural. El cabello lo seguía manteniendo oscuro como el azabache y quizás algo más largo de lo que lo había llevado nunca. Era curioso que de todas las chicas a las que había conocido en Hogwarts y fuera de él, solamente le hubiera interesado de verdad ella, justo la persona que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Por supuesto, ni Pansy ni Draco se lo habían dicho nunca, pero él se daba cuenta de esas cosas. Siempre le había gustado observar a la gente y como Slughorn le había dicho en una de sus reuniones; el que observaba obtenía información, si bien, esa información no tenía por qué ser siempre agradable.

Y eso era algo que una y otra vez se demostraba en su trabajo, como se acababa de demostrar esa noche.

* * *

Harry había leído tantas veces aquellas palabras que había terminado por memorizarlas. Había intentado interpretarlas desde todos los puntos de vista posibles y no parecía encontrarles sentido alguno.

_"Agua que todo lo protege y todo lo destruye, a la hora del crepúsculo donde las almas aprenden, una desaparecerá"_

Junto con los demás miembros de su equipo que quedaban después de que Hermione y Malfoy se hubieran ido y tras muchas discusiones; todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que el mensaje se refería a Hogwarts, sin embargo el problema se hacía patente cuando intentaban interpretar el resto del mensaje.

-Deberías dormir –

Harry no se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Ginny a su espalda y la caricia de su mano en la cabeza. No era extraño verla despierta cuando él también lo estaba, era como un radar que había tenido desde siempre y que no parecía desaparecer con los años.

-No puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto del mensaje. Si se trata de Hogwarts, ¿Cuándo va a llevar a alguien allí? –Rodeó la cintura de Ginny con sus brazos cuando ésta se sentó en su regazo. –El curso aún no ha empezado, no le será fácil acceder antes de que comience. ¿Va a esperar a que los chicos lleguen para elegir a alguno allí? –preguntó, frustrado.

-No creo que su intención sea secuestrar a ninguno de los alumnos mientras estén en Hogwarts, además, no es que sea muy fácil entrar en la escuela sin ser detectado; con Dumbledore no era posible y no creo que Minerva sea mucho más permisiva en lo referente a la seguridad que él. ¿No te parece? –Preguntó rozando con sus labios la mejilla de su marido.

La pregunta de Ginny hizo que Harry sonriera. No se imaginaba a la Directora Minerva McGonagall dejando a nadie traspasar sus conjuros de protección y salir impune de ello. Estaba cavilando sobre aquello cuando sintió como Ginny se ponía tensa entre sus brazos y vio que entrecerraba los ojos en dirección al mensaje que él había transcrito en un papel cualquiera, por si acaso se le ocurría algo nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

-Agua que todo lo protege… todo lo destruye… -murmuró para sí misma –Agua… -De sopetón, Ginny se levantó de su cómodo asiento y miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par –No puedo creer que hayamos tardado tanto en descubrir esta parte. Harry, ¡agua! –Al ver que su marido negaba con la cabeza bufó -¿Dónde hay agua en Hogwarts? ¡El lago! –contestó sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Harry en respuesta frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de aquello. Él también lo había pensado en algún momento pero ¿acaso, no resultaba demasiado obvio para alguien que se jactaba de jugar con sus puntos fuertes? ¿No habían tenido una demostración de ello cuando Hermione se había tenido que poner aquella maldita bomba? Aquello parecía demasiado fácil para su gusto, no obstante, asintió con la cabeza cuando advirtió que Ginny iba a preguntarle por su silencio.

-Yo también lo había pensado. Por esta noche deberíamos dejarlo así. Mañana lo hablaremos con los demás –comentó mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros –Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ¿no crees? –preguntó.

Sin esperar respuesta condujo a la mujer hacia la puerta de su despacho. Podía dejar que por unas horas ella descansara con aquella satisfacción, aunque, en su opinión, no fuera del todo real.

Y cuando minutos después antes de darse media vuelta en la cama para descansar le dio un beso en la frente y ella suspiró con tranquilidad, Harry supo que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Hermione hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una chiquilla tímida e ignorante en lo referente al sexo. O eso pensaba. Suspiró antes de mirarse en el espejo que había frente a la cama en la que estaba sentada. No había vuelto a pensar en las relaciones sexuales prácticamente desde que se casó. Con Ron había cumplido, desde luego, dos hijos lo podían atestiguar perfectamente pero hacía años que no tenía ese tipo de intimidad con él y no era algo que hubiera echado de menos. No obstante, un solo comentario de Draco Malfoy había hecho que se pasara todo el tiempo que había durado la ducha pensando en esa parte olvidada de su vida.

Con pesar se levantó de la cama y observó su reflejo desde el pelo hasta los pies. Verse con aquella apariencia le resultaba extraño. Se había vestido en otras ocasiones con ropa de Draco, era cierto, pero en ninguna ocasión había sentido la incomodidad y a la vez la tranquilidad que experimentaba en aquel momento. No quería salir de la habitación porque él la vería y ella estaba convencida de que, aunque solamente fuera por una milésima de segundo Draco pensaría en ciertas tardes que habían pasado en Hogwarts y no sabía si estaba preparada para soportar todo eso.

"_Tendrás que aguantarte" _pensó con burla, a fin de cuentas no podía quedarse allí escondida eternamente; en algún momento tendría que salir y Draco estaría fuera esperándola. Tomó aire un par de veces para tranquilizarse_. "De acuerdo"_ pensó _"Sal de aquí, Granger y haz como si no te importara ir vestida con una camisa que te llega hasta las rodillas y un pantalón deportivo en el caben dos como tú" _Por última vez miró su reflejo en el cristal.

-Tienes un aspecto de lo más estúpido… y tú preocupada porque lo relacione con Hogwarts. Hermione Granger necesitas un psiquiatra. –claudicó en voz muy baja antes de salir de la habitación y encararse a futuro más inmediato.

* * *

Garret había trazado su plan de manera que no cupiera ni siquiera un pequeño error. Sabía muy bien que los malditos aurores solamente necesitaban un pequeño fallo para atrapar a alguien. Los había estudiado bien durante mucho tiempo. Habían sido años analizando sus movimientos, sus investigaciones. Se había trazado los planes de tal manera que estaba seguro de que obtendría el éxito. Se desharía de la chica, después se ocuparía de Malfoy y su hijo no podría faltar al espectáculo.

¿Hasta donde serían capaces de llegar esos dos para salvar a las mujeres a las que decían amar? Estaba deseando averiguarlo.

* * *

¡Hola! Son las dos de la madrugada y yo aquí escribiendo. La verdad espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. A mí la parte de Hermione y la magia negra por no hablar de su "problema" con la ropa de Draco me ha resultado graciosa.

Sé qué en este capítulo no ha habido demasiada investigación policial, pero tenía ganitas de escribir mas sobre Hr/Dr

**Pregunta****: ¿Qué opináis de los lemon? ¿Os interesaría leer alguno incluido en la historia o voy directamente al día después? Jajaj Creo que la historia lo requiere pero no me gustaría herir sensibilidades asi que en vuestra mano queda.. :D**

**Gracias a****: luna-maga, sailor mercuri o neptune, sra. moka , Princessmalfoy10 y a malfoy19dani**

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Los reviews son más que bien recibidos :D


End file.
